Memories Never Die
by srtcaskett47
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas perfectamente iguales se encuentran? Kate Beckett y Rick Castle son dos alumnos de Universidades distintas, quienes son obligados a frecuentar el uno con el otro por hacer un favor a sus mejores amigos, cuando en realidad se odian. Pero, dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bueeeenas a todos chicos! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de "Memories Never Die" Es bastante OOC (Out Of Character) y un poco AU, pero muy poco. Espero que os guste y comentéis para mejorar algo que no os haya gustado. Tenía este en mente cuando iba a finales de "La Tentación De Ojos Azules" y es original, por que no escribirla. Además prometo muchos momentos graciosos por parte de Castle y de Beckett y cada capítulo irá en vista de uno de los dos. Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona así que si sale mal ruego que me perdonéis. Un beso chicos, disfrutarlo y dejar review! :***

* * *

El cigarro se consume lentamente sobre mis labios, llenándome la boca de un humo espeso y blanco. Siento la lengua de cartón mientras lo expulsó, formando una gran cascada blanca. Alzo la vista para observar la entrada de la facultad. Absorbo con más profundidad, acabándolo. A veces me pregunto para que sigo viniendo a la Universidad si realmente no hago nada. La mochila que llevo ahora mismo en la espalda solo contiene un estuche para dibujar cuando me aburro y un poco de hierva y papel de fumar. Tal vez alguna libreta, pero no voy cargando con kilos y kilos de peso como los demás alumnos. No se si llegaré a sacarme algún día la carrera. Continué el instituto porqué las letras llamaban mi atención. Poder desahogarme sobre el papel y que el bolígrafo sea mi mejor arma me encanta. Solo que esa faceta no la conoce nadie.

Ahora soy solo "Castle". Algo así como el malote de instituto que se tira a todas, y realmente me gusta. Sonrió con la cabeza gacha. Tiro el cigarro al césped del campus para después pisarlo y apagarlo. Creo que me gusta fumar porque siento que mis angustias se van con el humo, como si fueran algo insignificantes en medio de un gran mar blanco.

Dios, sueno como un gilipollas.

Me paso la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo un poco para que quede más sexy. A las chicas les vuelve locas. Noto como clavan la mirada en mi camiseta de manga corta gris y después oigo risitas. Seguramente comentando sobre lo bueno que estoy.

Las miro por encima de las gafas de sol, guiñándoles el ojo a ambas. Desde aquí puedo ver como se ponen nerviosas y es algo que odio. No me gustan las chicas tímidas que se sonrojan por todo. El día en que llegue una que me plante cara, podré decir que no todas son iguales, mientras tanto, de una en una y voy tirando.

Jake me espera en apoyado en la fachada de la facultad. Como siempre tonteando con una tía. Frunzo el ceño al no reconocerla. No es una de las que siempre van babeando detrás suya. Lo veo sonreír mientras le habla.

Houston tenemos problemas.

Jake nunca sonríe de esa forma, ni siquiera para echar un polvo. Aquí hay algo más. Antes de llegar hago un reconocimiento de la chica. Alta, rubia... Entre cierro los ojos buscando más detalles. No le veo la cara porqué esta de espaldas, pero tiene un buen cuerpo. Ni muy delgada ni muy gordita. Algo normal. Cojo las gafas de sol para guardarlas en la mochila mientras me acerco a él. Este me saluda como siempre:

-Hola marica.

-Buenos días gilipollas.

Lo se. Nos queremos mucho.

La chica misteriosa nos mira sin entender, pero con una sonrisa divertida. Me fijo enseguida en sus ojos. Siempre que conozco a alguien es lo primero en lo que reparo. Son azules oscuros, no como los mios, pero son bonitos. Su nariz es fina y respingona. Es mona, pero no es mi tipo. Miro a Jake. Se que espera que le de mi visto bueno, así que le sonrío como solo nosotros sabemos. Este curva la comisura de la boca formando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Scarlet, este es Castle.-dice separándose de la pared. Esta clava los ojos en mi, analizándome.-Es el idiota de mi mejor amigo.

-Encantado Scarlet.-respondo con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Esta se acerca para darme dos besos y yo me dejo encantado. Me gusta para Jake. Hay algo en ella que no veo en las demás, me inspira confianza. No tiene cara de ser la típica chica que se baja las bragas a la hora de conocerte.-No le hagas caso. Me tiene envidia. Le pulo jugando a la Xbox.-le susurro con complicidad. Scarlet ríe ante mi broma.

-Más quisieras Castle.-responde Jake riendo. Le lanzo un beso con la mano, divertido.

-¿Tú también estudias filología?-le pregunto. Scarlet niega con la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño.

-Derecho.-responde con una sonrisa.-Siempre me ha gustado la balanza de la justicia.

Definitivamente esta es la mejor chica que ha podido encontrar Jake. Espero que no sea tan tonto como para dejarla escapar.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera negro. La primera clase empieza en menos de cinco minutos. Deduzco que ella también ha mirado la hora porqué está despidiéndose de Jake con un beso suave y tierno.

-Adiós Castle.-me dice mientras anda sobre el césped. Si mi memoria no falla, la facultad de Derecho esta justo en la acerca de enfrente. No llegará tarde.

Miro a Jake de reojo. Observa el trayecto de Scarlet con una sonrisa. Ahora mismo tiene una cara de tonto...

-¿Te traigo un cubo para las babas?-le pregunto golpeándole el hombro con cariño. Este me mira con cara de asco.

-Cierra la boca marica.-responde dándose la vuelta para entrar en nuestra facultad. Está claro que le gusta. Si no no se habría picado, simplemente habría hecho un comentario gracioso y habría pasado totalmente de ella. Pero no era así.

* * *

-Es guapa-digo en un susurro cuando nos sentamos en las sillas del aula gigante. Las clases de la Universidad son especialmente grandes. La mayoría de veces me siento como una hormiga. Jake me mira de reojo y gira la cara para sonreír. Quiere que no lo vea, pero lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber cada uno de sus gestos.

-Lo se.-se limita a decir cuando el profesor comienza con su explicación.-Hemos quedado mañana por la tarde. Traerá a una amiga.-me susurra mientras pasa el bolígrafo azul entre sus dedos.

-¿Quien ha dicho que vaya a ir?

-Vendrás. Es de K-Bex de quien hablo...-abro mucho los ojos al oír ese nombre. Kate Beckett. Se perfectamente quien es. Su reputación la precede. Es dos años más pequeña yo, pero da las mejores fiestas. He ido toda mi vida al mismo instituto que ella. Está buena, pero no acababa de convencerme. He de reconocer que tiene un buen culo y es guapísima. Suspiro.

Las explicaciones del profesor son muy bien recibidas por mis oídos y procesadas por mi cerebro. Hoy el tema trata de filosofía.

Amo la filosofía, solo que en secreto, claro. Abro mi estuche negro Nike y cojo un bolígrafo. Mi mano comienza a deslizarse sola por la libreta, tomando apuntes sobre lo más importante. Es la única clase en la que me siento bien. Y, mientras la clase va pasando yo me pierdo en mi mundo, pensando en el día siguiente y en poder tener a K-Bex cara a cara. Espero que me recuerde tal y como yo la recuerdo a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez JAJAJAJAJ, que sepáis que hago esto por vosotros ya que debería estar haciendo deberes. Lo he subido porqué me lo habéis pedido y porqué no puedo dejar de escribir por tonto que parezca. Demasiada inspiración *_* Gracias por los 5 follows, los 2 favs y las 4 reviews, no me esperaba tanto en tan poco tiempo. Espero que os vaya gustando la historia porqué da para rato... Disfrutarlo, un beso! :***

* * *

Alguien me sacude con fuerza por los hombros. Abro un ojo para ver que es lo que sucede. Scarlet me dice algo, pero llevo los auriculares puestos y no logro oírla. Le enseño la mano, diciendo le que espere mientras saco el iPhone de la chaqueta de cuero. Cuando pulso el botón de pausa, Macklemore deja de cantar y la música que estaba alegrándome el día cesa. Espero que tenga una buen excusa para interrumpirme.

-¡Kate!-sigue sacudiéndome.

-Scarlet, que ya puedo oírte.-digo con el ceño fruncido mientras guardo de nuevo el iPhone en el interior de la cazadora.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hablé?-me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Lleva toda la semana hablándome de él. Es mi mejor amiga y me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien, pero está tan ilusionada con él que varias veces he tenido que ponerme los auriculares a escondidas mientras hablaba porqué siempre se repite.

-¿Jacob? ¿Se llamaba así?-con tantos chicos que han pasado por su vida ya no se ni que nombre ponerle. Aún que no soy la más indicada para hablar.

-Jake.-me corrige entre dientes.

-Filología, ¿verdad?-añado al recordar que hace unos días me dijo que estudiaba en la Universidad vecina. Esta asiente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Dios. Odio cuando las personas se ponen tan empalagosas.

No es que no crea en el amor, que también, pero simplemente no estoy hecha para pasar el resto de mi vida junto una sola persona. No me gusta comprometerme con nadie, mucho menos con un chico. Prefiero estar con uno una noche y si mañana te veo no me acuerdo, que pasear por Central Park de la mano. Lo veo sumamente asqueroso.

Miro a Scarlet y me doy cuenta que lleva un buen rato parloteando sobre Jake. Espero no sonar así nunca. Me repele con solo oírla, pero es mi amiga y me gusta que por fin haya sentado la cabeza.

-Por cierto, mañana hemos quedado con él.-ahora si que la miro. Frunzo el ceño extrañada.

-¿Cómo que "hemos"?-pregunto resaltando el verbo en plural. Esta me mira con una de sus sonrisas de "hay algo más". Llevamos demasiados años juntas como para no saber sus gestos. Intento fallido Scarlet.

-Va a traer a un amigo.-responde sonriéndome con complicidad. ¿Un amigo? Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo nada con nadie. No me vendría mal un poco de diversión. Sonrío con picardía.

-¿Es guapo?-le pregunto alzando la ceja. Esta asiente sin quitar la sonrisa. Me olvidaba de que Scarlet tenía un buen gusto cuando se trataba de los chicos. Sabe que quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre él.

-Alto, castaño claro, ojos azules...-comienza a decir como si me hubiera leído la mente. Algo dentro de mi cabeza me advierte de esos rasgos familiares, pero no le hago caso, hay una variedad infinita de chicos con esas características.-Tiene buen cuerpo.-me dice alzando la ceja. Adoro las abdominales en los chicos. Pero lo que más me pone es una "V" bien marcada. Por algo Scarlet es mi mejor amiga, me conoce demasiado bien.-Se llama Castle.-abro mucho los ojos al oír ese apellido. ¿Castle? ¿El Castle de mi instituto?

-¿Rick Castle?-pregunto con la boca abierta. Debe de ser así porque Scarlet arruga la frente. Automáticamente paso de la doble cita. No quiero estar en el mismo aire que ese elemento.

-¿Os conocéis?-me pregunta esta vez ella. Claro que lo conozco, demasiado, además.

-Digamos que me robó el tanga en el último año de instituto.-respondo entre dientes acordándome de ese día. Puto Castle. Scarlet abre la boca para decir algo pero levanto la mano, deteniéndola. No quiero ningún comentario al respecto. Veo como se muerde el labio inferior, intentando ocultar una risita, pero no puede y estalla en una carcajada delante de mis narices.

Los recuerdos de la fiesta en casa de una de las amigas de Scarlet acuden rápidamente a mi cabeza. Puedo ver a Castle entrando con un par de amigos. Yo ahí tenía unos dieciocho y el ya tenía los veintiuno. Traía varias botella de Ron y Vodka. Si no recuerdo mal era el amigo de la dueña de la casa.

Seguramente habían echado más de un polvo alguna vez, pero ese no es el caso. Cuando vi que cumplía todos los requisitos de mi prototipo de chico me acerqué a él. Cogió una de las botellas de vodka para los dos y subimos a la habitación. Comenzamos a besarnos en una de las camas. Por mucho que odie admitirlo besaba muy bien. La cosa fue subiendo de tono.

No me di cuenta hasta que sus manos estaban ya en mi culo, agarrando la tira del tanga para deslizarlo por mis piernas. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Yo había bebido mucho y no me di cuenta. Note como poco a poco se alejaba de la cama hasta que lo vi salir de la habitación con mi tanga en su bolsillo. Al día siguiente me enteré de que era una apuesta de sus colegas de la universidad. Desde ese momento, lo odio profundamente.

-Tienes que venir Kate.-me dice Scarlet ahora seria.-Por favor.-me muerdo el labio inferior. Ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado y ahora no puedo dejarla tirada. Agacho la mirada. No quiero ver al idiota de turno, pero es mi amiga y me guste o no tengo que hacerlo.

-Vale, sí.-respondo a regañadientes. Esta grita de emoción y me envuelve en un abrazo. Sonrío estrechándola más contra mi. Scarlet es como la hermana que nunca tuve, la quiero mucho.-No me cortaré en darle un guantazo si se lo merece.-La advierto. Scarlet ríe asintiendo y vuelvo a abrazarla. Y no se por que, las ganas de ver de nuevo al robatangas aumentan dentro de mi. Sonrío. Ya es hora de la venganza Castle.

* * *

Miro mi iPhone. Las seis menos cuarto. Llevan 15 minutos de retraso. Bufo sentándome de nuevo en el tobogán del parque. Scarlet mira la entrada con el ceño fruncido mientras se balancea suavemente en el columpio de metal, que protesta con un chirrido.

Este parque es algo significativo en nuestra historia de amistad. Nos conocimos aquí cuando solo teniamos 6 años. Me senté en el columpio de al lado al ver que habia una niña sola y le pregunté por su nombre. Aun recuerdo la tímida voz de Scarlet al decirmelo. Cuando mamá llegó y me llevó de nuevo a casa, le pedí volver la tarde siguiente, sabiendo que ella estaría ahí. 15 años después aquí estamos, en nuestro lugar, esperando a su novio y al... otro.

-Scarlet.-le digo. Esta se gira para mirarme. Me muerdo el labio inferior al ver su gesto de decepción. Levanto la vista para mirar al cielo. Poco a poco está llenándose de amenazantes nubes negras.-Va a empezar a llover.-abre la boca para hablar pero alguien la detiene.

-Nena, ya estamos aquí.-Scarlet gira la vista para mirar embobada a su novio. Se levanta de un salto del columpio y corre a besarle. Jake la coge en sus brazos. ¿Nena? Vaya gilipollas. Cierro los ojos buscando el olor a marihuana que ahora se mezcla con el aire a césped húmedo del parque. No me vendría mal un par de caladas.

-La gran K-Bex.-apreto la mandíbula con los ojos cerrados al reconocer su voz. Cuando los abro Castle esta de pie junto a mi con un porro en los labios. Suelta una gran bocanada de humo antes de hablar.-Que alegría volver a verte.-Está mucho más bueno que la última vez que lo vi. Hacia varios meses o así, cuando iba con sus amigos por la calle. Scarlet tenía razón. La camiseta de manga larga marcaba sus bien tonificados abdominales. "Kate, recuerda, es un imbécil." Me digo a mi misma. Le sonrío.

-Podría decir lo mismo pero mentiría.-respondo poniendome en pie. La mirada de ojitos azules repasa mi cuerpo sin discreción, haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco. Me acercó. Este sonríe. Menudo idiota, se cree que voy a saludarlo. En lugar de eso le quito el porro de las manos, terminándomelo yo para luego tirarlo al suelo.

Le tiro el humo a la cara. Castle me lanza una sonrisa extremadamente sexy que hace que algo dentro de mi se remueva, cuando no debería.

-¿Sabes que aun tengo tus bragas?-sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Este sonríe también. Su sonrisa es muy bonita, raro que antes no me haya fijado... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-Hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vista.-digo andando hacia Scarlet, que abraza a Jake mientras deja una senda de besos sobre sus labios. Son realmente monos. Escucho los pasos de Castle detrás de mi y se que su mirada esta ahora mismo en mi culo.

-Y pensar que yo he tocado ese culo...-lo escucho decir en voz baja. Sabe que puedo oírlo, por eso lo hace. Intenta provocarme.-Va estar bien la tarde.-finaliza. Sonrío. Está claro que por mucho tiempo que pase Rick Castle seguirá siendo el mismo capullo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bueeenos días people! Acabo de salir de la tienda de piercings y si, me he hecho uno. JAJAJAJAAJJA y como ayer acabé el capítulo tenía que subirlo sí o sí porqué es un buen caplitulón. Antes de nada gracias por los 10 follows, no me creo que esté gustando tan rápido, simplemente IMPRESIONANTE. Gracias a todos los que me leeis y comentáis porque dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que os guste y como es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito quiero que vaya dedicada a mi Chu, que la quiero como a mi propia vida y es una de las mejores cosas que tengo *_* Un beso gente, disfrutarlo!:***

* * *

El sonido de la saliva de Jake mezclándose con la de Scarlet me está empezando a poner nervioso. Encima que se están dando el lote como dos salidos, ya que no paran, (Creo que van a acabar sin oxígeno) tienen que hacerlo a mi lado. Miro de reojo a Kate. Se que también piensa lo mismo que yo porqué desde que nos hemos sentado en las mesitas del parque no ha levantado la vista de su iPhone, ni yo de su escote.

Lleva la cazadora de cuero semi abierta dejando ver una interior blanca, que parece ser que le viene grande, porque cuando se inclina puedo ver su canalillo a la perfección. Para tener tres años menos que yo tiene un cuerpo espectacular y es preciosa. Nunca me había llamado tanto la atención, siempre he pensado que era una niña, pero ya no lo es. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras frunce el ceño.

Dios, que labios.

Tengo que comprobar si saben igual que bien que la última vez, pero como lo haga me llevaré una bofetada, así que prefiero quedarme quieto.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora para coger el librillo de papel. Saco uno con cuidado mientras preparo la hierba. Necesito un porro para intentar relajarme y hacerlo me quitará un poco de aburrimiento. Sonrío cabizbajo cuando Kate se da cuenta de lo que hago. El olor de la maría debe haber llegado a su nariz. Se perfectamente que me mira de reojo porque no quiere mirarme a la cara. Desde mi broma del tanga en aquella fiesta de Instituto creo que me odia a muerte.

Me acerco más a su lado para alejarme del molesto sonido que provocan Jake y Scarlet. Noto como se tensa al instante y se mueve más hacia su derecha para alejarse. Sí. Me odia. Y eso me encanta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a fumárnoslo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara. Me mira con la ceja alzada y solo puedo fijarme en sus labios entre abiertos y en las ganas que tengo que de besarlos sin saber el motivo.

-¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo?-me pregunta con una voz demasiado sexy. Está claro que quiero. Quiero hacerte tantas cosas...

-Ya tuve oportunidad de bajarte las bragas una vez, ¿me dejarías volver a hacerlo?-le pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír. Se que ella también quiere ocultar una sonrisa y se muerde el labio inferior para hacerlo. ¿Cómo puede ponerme tanto? Mi polla se mueve dentro de mis pantalones incómoda cuando se acerca demasiado a mis labios.

-Intenta tocarme y te parto las piernas.-me susurra peligrosamente cerca. Reduzco la distancia y le robo un beso rápidamente, sin poder evitarlo. Me levanto de un salto con cuidado de que el porro no se me caiga de las manos y echo a correr para perderme entre los árboles.

Cuando me giro veo a Kate pisándome los talones. Río como un niño pequeño consciente de que en breves va a alcanzarme y no voy a tener escapatoria. Rodeo un árbol como puedo pero al instante siento el peso de Kate sobre mi espalda y después el impacto contra el suelo.

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Se tumba sobre mi espalda y me coge del pelo echándome la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Me remuevo incomodo al notar como una erección amenaza con delatarme. Sentir su perfecto culo en mi espalda es algo muy duro.

-¡Para para!-le grito cuando comienza a hacerme daño. Esta sonríe pero sigue sin aflojar la presión en mi pelo.

-Quieres que te pegue,¿verdad?-me dice con los dientes apretados muy cerca de mi oreja. Si supiera lo duro que me esta poniendo.

-Mi palabra de seguridad es "manzanas".-bromeo con una sonrisa. Apreto la mandíbula con fuerza cuando mi pelo vuelve a estirarse.-Vale, vale, para.-le pido con ojos de corderito.

Me giro con habilidad haciendo que quede a horcajadas sobre mi. Se muerde el labio inferior al notar mi erección bajo sus glúteos de diosa. Alzo las caderas con una sonrisa pícara.

-Das asco.-me dice con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo sonrió, pero mi cara cambia al instante cuando noto una serie de gotas caen sobre mi cara. Los dos miramos al cielo a la vez para asegurarnos que es lluvia lo que está cayendo y no el pis de algún gato gracioso que merodea por las ramas. Abre la boca inspirando profundamente cuando empieza a llover con fuerza.-¡Corre Kate!-le grito incorporándome. Le toco el culo en un momento de debilidad que seguramente me pasara factura después, pero la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡El porro!-me grita mientras corremos hacia un lugar seguro.

Mierda el porro. Se me ha debido de caer durante nuestro forcejeo.

-Olvidarte de él y corre hostia, me estoy calando hasta los huevos-le chillo mientras me pongo a su lado. La veo sonreír y yo también lo hago. Tiene una sonrisa perfecta a juego con sus ojos verdosos.

La cojo por la cintura, tirando de ella hacia mi y nos meto a los dos bajo un balcón para al menos dejar de mojarnos. Para cuando me doy cuenta sigo rodeándola por la cintura, manteniéndola muy cerca de mi cuerpo. Me encantaría meter la nariz en su pelo y aspirar con fuerza, porqué el olor que desprende Kate es el mejor y el más especial que he olido nunca. Noto como tirita y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo más contra mi. Levanta la cabeza para mirarme y por su mirada se que le parece muy raro por mi parte.

Y tiene razón. No soy así con ninguna chica, pero Kate es distinta. Es quien dice "No" cuando todas dicen "Si" y es algo que me gusta.

-Gracias, pero no tengo frío.-me dice con seriedad apartándose cuando ambos sabemos que no es así. Que orgullosas son las mujeres.

-No importa Becks. Puedes acurrucarte conmigo cuando quieras.-le digo con una sonrisa amable. Ella me mira de forma extraña pero acaba sonriendo.

Todo se queda en silencio entre los dos. Podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo ahora mismo. Se que soy la última persona con la que le gustaría estar en estas condiciones, pero ella es la indicada para mi. Me gusta que me pegue e intente no mirarme.

-Por cierto, ¿fumas para hacerte el chulo o solo eres un niñato de instituto?-río en voz baja al oír su inesperada pregunta. Será capulla.

-No se, dímelo tú.-le digo alzando una ceja. Me arrebujo en la cazadora húmeda mientras me apoyo en la pared.

-Solo te falta una novia zorra y serías el prototipo de un macarra de barrio.-me responde mirando la lluvia con indiferencia. Yo aprovecho para mirarle el culo.

-Pensaba que querías ofrecerte como candidata.-le corto con una sonrisa divertida. Me mira por encima del hombro y vuelve a la carretera. Los coches pasan rápidamente por el asfalto, llenando todo de reflejos y colores en movimiento.

-Chulo playa.-dice en voz baja.

-Niñata.-respondo yo elevando la voz.

-Gilipollas.

-Idiota.

-Imbécil.

-Pija.

-Subnormal, mojabragas, estúpido, atontado, inmaduro y putón.-me dice mientras se acerca demasiado a mi cara.-Vaya, lo tienes todo.

-Por eso quieres follar conmigo.-le respondo entre cerrando los ojos. Ahora empieza lo bueno.

-Más quisieras.

-Ya lo hice. Además, me llevé un buen recuerdo.-digo en una carcajada.

Abro mucho los ojos cuando su mano aterriza en mi mejilla. Observo como se da la vuelta y empieza a andar calle arriba sin importarle que se va sin Scarlet. Aun que, supongo que habrán ido a casa de Jake a echar un polvo. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando mientras observo como se aleja en dirección a Central Park sin hacer caso de la lluvia que la está empapando.

"Ay Kate, Kate, los dos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí"-digo en un susurro con una sonrisa.

Parezco sacado de una película cutre de amor.

Sacudo la cabeza y comienzo a andar en el rumbo contrario, calle abajo, sin poder olvidar cada segundo que he pasado a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior asaltan mi mente todo el rato intentando torturarme. Desde ayer no he vuelto a ver a Scarlet. Ni siquiera me llamó para preguntarme donde estuve o donde fui cuando empezó a caer el diluvio universal.

Desde que sale con Jake está mas pendiente de su boca y su bragueta que de mi.

Y si encima eso no fuera poco, no puedo dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Castle. En como reía cuando me tiraba sobre él. Esa mirada tan extraña y el gesto del abrazo. Su erección bajo mi culo y lo cachonda que me puso en un momento. Y lo peor de todo es que me gusta.

Me gusta que me rete, que me bese cuando en realidad no quiero, que me haga perseguirlo por un parque para acabar peleando bajo la lluvia. Pero, sobretodo, que me abrace cuando estoy tiritando para darme calor.

¡No puedo sentirme atraída por Rick Castle! Es un capullo, un gilipollas y un idiota.

Apreto la mandíbula con fuerza intentando no hacer caso de mis sentimientos. No me vendría mal un porro para relajarme..1 Me paso la mano por el pelo, arreglándomelo con el ceño aún fruncido.

Alguien cae a mi lado de un salto, sobresáltandome. Mis instintos de autodefensa actúan por si solos y solo noto mi puño chocando contra algo para después escuchar un grito de dolor.

-¡Joder Kate!-se lamenta Castle tapándose la nariz. Me inclino para asegurarme de que no sangra, sintiéndome mal por haberle hecho daño, cuando vuelve a robarme otro beso. Esta vez sujetándome por el culo.

Me derrito cuando me muerde el labio inferior con una sonrisa. Dios, mi entrepierna esta muy húmeda. Lo cojo por los hombros, separándolo. Aun que en realidad mi cuerpo lo necesite, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Puedes parar de besarme todo el rato? He dejado muy claro que no me gustas.-Miento fatal.

Hasta yo puedo oír mi voz ronca debido a la excitación que recorre ahora mismo mis terminales nerviosas.

-Poder puedo, pero no quiero.-me responde con una mirada ardiente. Me pone mucho. Más de lo que pensaba.-Yo creo que si que te gusto. Déjame tu tanga y lo comprobamos.

Sonrió como una idiota. Joder. No quiero sonreír. ¿¡Por qué lo hago!?

-Te corto los huevos.-lo amenazo. Este sigue sonriendo. Se acerca más a mi cogiéndome la mano. Intento aguantar un suspiro cuando la pone sobre su duro paquete. Tiene tantas ganas como yo. Me mira con unos ojos azules muy excitados, haciendo que me derrita aún más. Es muy grande. Lo noto.

-En teoría solo me los tocas.-me susurra con una sonrisa. Aparto la mano dándome cuenta de que aún sigue sobre su paquete. Se inclina para besarme y por mucho que mi cuerpo quiera, lo esquivo.

-No.-sentencio.

-Si.-contradice.

Por cosas así odio a Castle. Se cree que con chasquear los dedos tiene a 5 tías adorándolo, y no.

Sacudo la cabeza como una idiota.

Pues claro que tiene a las tías que quiera. Es Rick Castle, por favor.

Al menos yo no soy así.

-Dilo más, al final acabarás creyéndotelo y todo.-miro a todos lados, esperando que alguien estuviera mirándonos, pero no es así.

El campus esta lleno de estudiantes tumbados en la hierba descansando hasta la próxima clase. En cierto modo la mía empieza en media hora. Esperaba que Scarlet viniera como todos los días.

Hoy es el único en el que no está y soy yo la que está sola.

Mi piel se eriza cuando Castle se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro de reojo y veo que mira hacia la misma dirección que yo, intrigado.

-¿Por que no quieres besarme?-pregunta al final ceñudo, pero no me mira en ningún momento. He de admitir que ahora mismo está monísimo. Sonrió pero no contesto.-¿Soy feo?-pongo los ojos en blanco mientras río en voz baja para que no me escuche.-Imposible, me he tirado a media facultad.

-Tal vez solo eres gilipollas.-digo sin poder evitarlo. Noto como sonríe mientras agacha la cabeza.-No me gusta esa clase de tíos y tú eres uno de ellos.-cierro los ojos intentando inspirar algo de aire ya que mis pulmones se han quedado sin oxígeno.

Los labios de Castle recorren la parte trasera de mi cuello, excitándome mientras deja un rastro ardiente hasta mi mentón. Su mano ahora mismo esta sobre mi rodilla, ascendiendo lentamente por mi muslo. Aún llevando los vaqueros siento como si su piel y la mía se fundieran en uno. Sin poder evitarlo ladeo el cuello para que pueda ascender mientras mi respiración se altera.

Su mano está sobre mi entrepierna y su erección cerca de mi cadera. Me muerdo el labio inferior justo cuando noto el tirón en el lóbulo de mi oreja. ¿Cómo puede tener este efecto en mi? Casi no me esta tocando y noto como cada vez me mojo más.

Abro los ojos y todo sigue igual. Nadie nos mira, pero el sigue con sus caricias, alterando mi pulso. Giro la cara para buscar su boca. Necesito besar sus labios, morderlos, lamerlos... Lo necesito al completo. Me sonrojo al ver sus ojos azules oscureciéndose por momento según como aumenta la excitación.

Me inclino para besarle pero se aleja con una sonrisa traviesa. Su mano ya no esta en mi entrepierna, si no apoyada en el suelo.

-Oye, que tienes razón. Que soy un gilipollas.-me dice mientras se pone de pie lentamente. Debo de tener una cara de tonta cachonda impresionante. Cierro la boca cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo varios minutos abriéndola.-Me voy a mi facultad, tengo clase.-sigue entre risas. Será cabrón. Ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana conmigo.

Se aleja pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras yo lo observo. Frunzo el ceño cuando frena el paso en medio del campus. Me mira por encima de su hombro con aire chulo y burlón. Como me levante le borro la sonrisa de un guantazo.

-¡Échate agua fría en la cara, vas muy roja Becks!-grita desde allí. Me levanto de un salto, haciendo un ademán para correr hacia él, pero es más rápido y en dos zancadas ya está cruzando la carretera. Seguramente irá riéndose. Apreto los puños con fuerza.

Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio. Y así mil veces más.

Espera un momento. Esto no va a quedar así. Una idea bastante buena cruza mi mente haciéndome sonreír. He encontrado mi venganza. Jódete Castle.

* * *

-¿Estás segura Kate?-Scarlet ríe aprobando mi plan. Yo asiento con una sonrisa. No he estado más segura en mi vida.

-Ve a la habitación de Jake, y distráelo mientras yo entro.-le ordeno. Esta asiente.

-Será todo un placer.-dice en voz baja mientras entramos en la Hermandad de Castle.

Varios chicos nos miran sonriendo. La mayoría nos miran el culo mientras se ríen entre ellos. Lo que hacen para quedar de machotes unos delante de otros. Aún que hay de cada uno que se pasea sin camiseta que está de toma pan y moja. "Concéntrate Kate, que si no todo saldrá mal" me riñe mi subconsciente.

Mi amiga me mira con complicidad cuando estamos delante de la puerta de la habitación de Jake. Me escondo detrás de una columna que hay cerca para que no me vea y Scarlet toca a la puerta cuando se asegura de que estoy lista.

Esperamos un poco antes de que un Jake adormilado abra. Olvidaba que los chicos duermen todo el santo día.

Cuando ve que se trata de Scarlet abre los ojos y le sonríe con cariño. Desde aquí no puedo oír la conversación, pero se que Scarlet es buena mintiendo. Por algo es mi mejor amiga. Tal para cual. Sonrió.

Jake mira dentro de la habitación. Creo que esta avisando a Castle.

Scarlet me mira y me enseña los pulgares con una sonrisa diciéndome que todo sigue su curso. Se coloca en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa coqueta cuando Jake vuelve. Este se fija demasiado en su escote. "Chicos"-digo en voz muy baja con los ojos en blanco.

Jake se dispone a cerrar la puerta pero Scarlet es más lista e improvisa. Lo abraza, besándolo con pasión mientras con el pie impide que la cierre. Me hace un gesto con la mano para que corra hacia ellos mientras él no mira y con cuidado me meto en la habitación, escondiéndome detrás de la puerta.

-Wow Scarlet. Estas muy juguetona.-oigo que dice Jake. Me tapo la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Si supiera porque lo ha hecho realmente...

-¿Vamos?-pregunta con voz sensual.

Esa es mi mejor amiga. La vitoreo en mi cabeza. Y parecía tonta. En otro momento me arrepentiré de corromperla, ahora solo puedo agradecerle mucho lo que acaba de hacer.

La puerta se cierra y los pasos me indica que se alejan. Tengo poco tiempo pero pienso aprovecharlo. Dejo escapar el aire que he retenido hace unos momentos mientras analizo la habitación de Castle y Jake.

Arrugo la cara con asco al ver la ropa por el suelo y las latas vacías de cerveza sobre la mesita de cristal. Menudo par de cerdos. Avanzo con cuidado por el parquet, evitando hacer ruido.

A cada lado de la televisión hay dos puertas de madera. Una debe de ser del dormitorio de Castle y otro el de Jake. Un tanga cuelga de uno de los pomos de la puerta. Un momento. ¿¡ES MI TANGA!? Vaya que si lo es. Será capullo.

Está claro que es esa la habitación de Castle. ¿Para qué cojones tendrá mi tanga ahí?

Me acerco para llevármelo cuando el sonido del agua cayendo con fuerza me alerta. A mis espaldas hay otra puerta, pero esta es de acero y pegada a ella hay un cartel del símbolo de radiactividad. Que graciosos.

Debe de ser el baño. Mi sonrisa se ensancha al saber que he encontrado lo que venia buscando.

Giro el pomo con decisión, introduciéndome dentro en silencio. Inspiro el olor a gel de ducha de hombre.

El olor de la piel de Castle. Algo que me encanta y no debería, pero es inevitable. La ducha esta cerrada pero las paredes son de cristal. Me muerdo el labio inferior al ver el culo desnudo de Castle. Es perfecto. Redondo y duro. Sus piernas también son muy fuertes. Ladeo la cabeza, algo dentro de mi quiere que se gire pero por otra parte no.

Sacudo la cabeza, evitando esos pensamientos. Me pierdo en los músculos de su espalda.

Menuda espalda. Ancho de hombros y estrecho de cintura. No hay cosa que me ponga más a cien.

Me agacho con cuidado. El suelo esta cubierto por su ropa. Sonrío al encontrar sus boxers negros. Tienen un dibujo del conejito PlayBoy rosa en el centro, donde debe ir su... Los agarro con fuerza y me levanto lentamente.

Ando despacio hacia atrás cuando me choco con la puerta. Quiero irme pero mi mirada no se aparta de su espalda desnuda. Su cuello esta empapado. Me encantaría morder su nuez, lamer donde late su pulso, morder su oreja...

Como no me vaya se que me va a descubrir. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo y eso aún me excita más.

Mi mirada capta un destello de luz proveniente del lavabo. El iPhone. Sonrío con picardía. Extiendo el brazo con cuidado y lo cojo. La pantalla parpadea para que coja la llamada. "Kyra" Alzo la ceja sarcástica mientras me guardo el móvil en la parte trasera del pantalón y doy gracias porque el móvil este en silencio. "Hoy te quedas sin polvo guapa"-digo para mis adentros. Cuando tengo todo listo abro la puerta de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver de refilón el miembro de Castle mientras se gira.

-Hostia puta.-suelto en voz levanta la cabeza al instante, pero yo ya me he escondido, entornando la puerta. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

El agua cesa y escucho como las puertas de la ducha se abren. Corro hasta la puerta con los boxers de Castle colgando de la mano y abro rápidamente la puerta de la habitación. Apoyo la espalda en la madera, respirando mientras la adrenalina acaba de expandirse por mis venas.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bueeenos días pipol! Siento no haber actualizado antes, exámenes hasta arriba y no he podido hacer nada. Gracias por los follows y los favs :) Antes de que digáis nada del final esperar porqué no es lo que parece, lo veréis en el capítulo siguiente, no acaba ahí. Dejar review como siempre please, un beso!:***

* * *

Juraría que había oído un ruido. Al principio pensé que era Jake con Scarlet, pero luego recordé que se habían ido a dar una "vuelta". Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dónde están mis boxers negros? Los había dejado junto al vaquero... Vale. Me estoy acojonando. Me pongo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salgo al minicomedor de la habitación. Cualquiera que me vea...

Estoy en guardia, tal y como aprendí en el gimnasio. Los puños casi juntos, mientras los antebrazos cubren mis costillas, listo para lanzar un puñetazo al primero que pase.

Fuera todo está como siempre. Mis camisetas mezcladas con las de Jake descansan sobre el suelo de parquet. Deberíamos recoger esto un poco. Arrugo el ceño al ver las latas de cerveza de anoche.

Eso nos pasa por quedarnos hasta la madrugada jugando a la Xbox. Curvo la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa. Al menos le pegué una paliza jugando al Call Of Duty, como siempre.

Mi mirada se posa sobre el pomo de mi puerta. Río entre dientes al ver el tanga de Kate. No pienso dárselo, me gusta tenerlo para provocarla. Tal vez si la llamo podemos quedar y liarnos de una vez.

Me encantaría besar su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento mientras noto como se humedece por mis caricias.

Mi amigo al sur se remueve incómodo, sabe de lo que hablo. Ella es la única chica con la que he tenido tantas ganas de hacerlo.

Busco mi iPhone por la habitación cuando me decido a llamarla, pero no está por ningún lado. Frunzo el ceño.  
¿Qué coño...? El baño. Recuerdo perfectamente haberlo dejado en el lavabo antes de desnudarme y meterme en la ducha.

Abro la boca como un idiota al ver que no está.

Comienzo a buscarlo por el suelo del baño. Revuelvo la ropa del comedor, miro por las estanterías, por las mesitas, pero nada. Como me lo hayan robado y encuentre al culpable le meto de puñetazos hasta dejarle bien la cara.

Me giro al instante cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre. Jake retrocede un poco al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo.

-¿Dónde está mi iPhone?-pregunto con la mandíbula apretada.-Como sea una de tus putas bromas...

-No se nada Castle.-me dice cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. La bragueta de sus vaqueros está bajada. El paseo con Scarlet ha debido de ir bien.

-Estaba en el baño cuando me estaba duchando y ahora no está.-le digo cruzándome de brazos enfadado. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y me doy cuenta de que no sabe nada. Si no estaría riéndose o intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-He estado con Scarlet en...

-Follándotela por el campus. Tranquilo, no hace falta que me des explicaciones.-grito metiéndome en el baño de nuevo para asegurarme de que no esta.-Y súbete la bragueta idiota.

"Piensa Castle". Creo que lo del ruido extraño cada vez toma más sentido y tal vez lo ha producido quien quiera que ahora mismo tiene mi móvil.

Salgo del baño para ir a mi dormitorio. Abro el cajón de los pantalones con rabia, arrepintiéndome al instante al oírlo crujir.

Solo faltaba que se rompiera.

Me enfundo en unos pantalones de chándal negros y entro de nuevo al comedor, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado y enfadado.

Jake se sienta tranquilamente en el sofá, cogiendo el mando de la Xbox. Veo como se pone uno de los porros que sobraron anoche en los labios. Y yo aquí, como un idiota pensando en quien cojones me habrá robado el móvil.

-¿Por qué ha venido Kate?-me pregunta pulsando los botones de colores del mando.

¿Kate? ¿Aquí? ¿Cuándo?

-Yo no la he visto.-digo pasándome la mano por el pelo mojado. Jake me mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa burlona.

-La acabo de ver saliendo de aquí. ¿Por qué no me dices que habéis...?-Abro la boca para decirle que no, que no ha estado aquí y que no la he visto desde ayer.

Freno en seco, abriendo mucho los ojos. Será zorra. ¡Me ha robado ella el iPhone!

-¿Me puedes explicar porqué llevaba tus calzoncillos?-sigue diciendo Jake. Coge un mechero rojo de plástico que descansa sobre la mesita y se enchufa el porro para después soltar una bocanada de humo.

Encima también me ha robado los calzoncillos, esto es la hostia. Sonrió con la cabeza a gachas. Me juego un billete de 50 a que lo ha hecho por venganza. Pues ahora me toca a mi.

Abro la puerta de la habitación mientras corro en dirección a su Hermandad de Kate. Se que Jake me esta gritando algo, pero no le hago caso.

Cuando ya estoy pisando la hierba del campus me doy cuenta de que solo voy vestido con un pantalón de chándal y unas deportivas que me he puesto mientras mi amigo me hablaba.

Me estremezco cuando la lluvia toca mi piel caliente. ¿Desde cuando llueve? Menos mal que la adrenalina hace que no sienta frío. Como es normal ahora mismo no hay ni una sola persona que pueda verme y eso me tranquiliza, dándome más libertad para acelerar el ritmo.

Los mechones húmedos que caen por mi cara se pegan a mi sien. Entro de un salto en la Hermandad, buscando con la mirada su habitación.

Noto como las chicas de ese mismo edificio me miran y ríen o cuchichean. Alguna que otra me lanza un piropo pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadado para parar y pedirle el número de teléfono.

Se que miran mis músculos bien trabajados. Tantas horas en el gimnasio al final dieron sus frutos.

No se hacia donde voy, no conozco este sitio y mucho menos las habitaciones. Miro a mi alrededor, intentando buscar ayuda. Sonrió cuando la encuentro.

-¿Sabes cual es la habitación de K-Bex?-la chica rubia me sonríe de forma coqueta. Espero que conozca el mote. Esta muy buena, pero Kate está mejor.

¿Cómo que Kate está mejor? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? La odio, no puedo pensar en ella.

-Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.-me dice mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me mira el paquete sin cortarse. Que listilla la rubia.

Espero no parecerme a ella cuando miro a las tías, porqué seria un puto gilipollas.

Inspiro con fuerza antes de aporrear la puerta del apartamento con el puño mientras grito el nombre de Kate.

A mis espaldas se ha hecho el silencio, y solo mis gritos y el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada inunda el edificio.

-¡Kate abre la puta puerta!-grito pegándole con fuerza.

Ningún movimiento.

Alzo el puño para golpear con más fuerza, pero la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una Scarlet un tanto asustada. Entrecierro los ojos enfadado.

-¿Dónde esta Kate?-pregunto con los dientes apretados. Siento pena por ella, está bastante asustada. Mira detrás de mi hombro, avergonzada. Abre la boca para hablar, pero otra voz familiar la interrumpe:

-¿No te han enseñado en casa que para llamar no hace falta tirar la puerta abajo?-lo primero en lo que me fijo son en sus piernas de diosa totalmente desnudad. Oculto una sonrisa cuando veo que lleva puesto mis boxers negros.

Trago saliva con fuerza al ver su vientre totalmente plano y bronceado, ya que la camiseta que lleva puesta es demasiado corta. Y por último me pierdo en su pelo totalmente liso que le cae por los hombros de una manera muy sexy. Carraspeo recuperando mi voz.

-¿Y a ti no te han dicho que robar móviles ajenos es delito?-pregunto levantando la ceja.

-¿Y tangas no?-me pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tira de la cinturilla de los boxers, retándome.

Scarlet y las demás chicas atienden expectantes a nuestra conversación.

-Dame el móvil.-le ordeno harto de juegos. Quiero mi iPhone ya.

-No me da la gana.

-Dame el puto móvil Beckett.-alza una ceja provocativa. Niega con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿No? Ahora te vas a enterar.

Me acerco hasta a ella y con un rápido movimiento la cojo, poniéndola sobre mi espalda. Sonrío cuando empieza a gritar y patalear. Scarlet me mira con una sonrisa mientras pone los ojos en blanco. Le guiño el ojo.

Las chicas del edificio que estaban atendiendo en la conversación me abren un camino para poder salir mientras ríen.

-¡Ay!-grito cuando Kate me muerde la oreja. Le doy un cachete en el culo.

-¡Bájame!-me grita pegándome puñetazos en la espalda.-¡Qué me bajes pedazo de imbécil!

Freno justo delante de las escaleras. Fuera esta lloviendo a cántaros y ahora si que puedo notar el aire frío golpeando mi pecho desnudo con fuerza. Kate para, sabiendo lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Me vas a dar el móvil?-pregunto agarrándole mejor por el culo. Ya que estoy, aprovecho.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de tirarte a esa tal Kyra?-me pregunta quitándose el pelo de los ojos. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo sabe lo de Kyra?

-¿Me has leído el móvil?-pregunto en un grito. Noto como el cuerpo de Kate se tensa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo en dirección al césped con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

El agua nos moja totalmente, de la cabeza a los pies. Aprieto los dientes cuando noto las uñas de Kate sobre mi espalda. La bajo, dejándole frente a mi.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Joder. Que buena está. La camiseta mojada se pega a su cuerpo, dejando ver su sujetador. Sin pararme a pensar, me abalanzo sobre ella, tirándola al césped. Meto mi lengua en su boca mientras el agua cae a nuestro alrededor.

Siento sus manos en mi cara, profundizando el beso y su lengua enlazándose con la mía. Gimo en su boca. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla que parece un sueño. Sonrió sobre sus labios, mientras mis manos ascienden por su cintura.

Los focos del campus nos alumbran, pero no puedo dejar de poseer su boca, lo necesito demasiado. Nos separamos con cuidado, mirándonos con pasión, excitados, mientras las chicas de su Hermandad nos vitorean y aplauden.

-Quédate con mi boxers, te sientan mejor.-le digo. Sonríe y se inclina para besarme con cariño mientras sus manos recorren mi abdomen. Y yo solo puedo sentirme el imbécil más feliz del mundo.

Porque soy un imbécil, pero su imbécil.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Bueeenas tardes pipol! Aquí el capítulo 6 *_* Es bastante bonito y mono, hay que engancharos, ¿no? JAJAJAJA. Bue, gracias por las visitas, follows, favs y demás. Por tener un hueco para leerme y que os guste, no sabía que esto iba a gustar, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona como ya dije. Dejas review plis y si hay algo que no os gusta decirlo. Como veréis, Kate no es muy fácil de conquistar y no quiero que estén juntos tan rápido, si no no tendría gracia. Tengo muchos planes para el futuro con este fic. Un beso chicos!:***

* * *

Los labios de Castle se sienten extremadamente calientes sobre los mios en el contraste con la lluvia que nos rodea. No se porque le estoy correspondiendo el beso. No quiero besarle, ni tocarle... Pero mi cuerpo le necesita como un adicto necesita su dosis de droga.

Me vuelve loca con su lengua, explorando los rincones de mi boca mientras me inmoviliza con sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Puedo notarlo duro y fuerte encima y eso es lo que más me pone.

Me mira y yo me derrito poco a poco bajo su mirada azul que concuerda bastante bien con la tormenta que esta cayendo sobre los dos. ¿Realmente me gusta Castle?

Se inclina para volver a besarme pero giro la cara, haciendo que sus labios aterricen sobre mi mejilla.

Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando comienza a besar mi cuello, absorbiendo ligeramente donde late mi pulso, haciéndome vibrar. Alzo las caderas impulsívamente, buscando esa fricción tan deliciosa cuando mi humedad y su erección se frotan.

-Rick.-jadeo. Cierro los ojos al notar su sonrisa sobre mi cuello. Sus besos son lentos y cariñosos, disfrutando de cada milímetro de mi piel. Cosa que me encanta.-Castle, para.-le susurro intentando regular mi tono de voz.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo me deshago lentamente al compás del agua. Los mechones de pelo mojados le caen por la frente desordenado pero dándole un efecto muy sexy. Sus labios, de por si carnosos están hinchados por mis besos.

Me encantaría meter las manos en su pelo y tirar de él mientras mi lengua recorre sus labios y mis manos el interior de su camiseta. Pero no quiero ser una más de sus conquistas o un polvo fácil. No con él.

Intenta besarme de nuevo pero vuelvo a apartarme. Me coge la barbilla con cariño y me obliga a mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa?-me susurra muy cerca de mi boca.

Observa mis labios como si fuera lo más apetecible del mundo y se que está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no besarme porque a mi me pasa lo mismo.

-No quiero seguir con esto.-digo en un susurro.

Levanta la cabeza y mira al cielo. Su nuez se hace más prominente y deseo morder justo ahí...

-Está claro que no es día para picknic.-dice volviendo la vista hacia mis ojos. Sonrío inevitablemente al ver un brillo extraño en su mirada, algo entre diversión y cariño. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en ningún chico.

-No quiero que me beses Rick.-aclaro con un hilo de voz.

Su ceño se hace más profundo y se apoya sobre un antebrazo, separándose de mi cuerpo. Al instante noto como el frío lo azota sin compasión y desearía que estuviera encima mía, pero tal vez es mejor así.

Se que tiene frío. Básicamente está desnudo de cintura para arriba y la lluvia no cesa. Me preocupa que pueda coger un resfriado...

¿Desde cuándo me preocupo de los imbéciles?

Pero ahora parece tan voluble... Este es el Castle con el que mantendría algo, pero tarde o temprano abrirá la boca y la cagará, como siempre.

-Pero tú también me has besado...-dice sin comprender. Se cruza de brazos buscando calor, haciendo que sus músculos se tensen y yo me pierda en ellos.

-Estás bueno.-miento encogiéndome de hombros.-Eso me da derecho a liarme contigo y luego pasar de ti.

Me mira alzando las cejas. Con la mirada se lo digo todo. "Si guapo, justo lo que haces tú."

-¿Y si quiero estar contigo?

-¿Cómo me aseguro de que no soy un polvo más?

-Nunca has sido algo más.-murmura cabizbajo creyendo que no lo escucho.

¿Y si quisiera estar conmigo de verdad y no soy una más? ¿Siente lo mismo que yo evito sentir cuando lo veo? ¿Me odia pero a la vez le encantaría besarme hasta ahogarme? ¿Podría salir con él y pasarme el día abrazándolo y besándolo?

Sería algo genial, pero no quiero que después de echar un polvo presuma con sus amigos y me deje tirada. No, no quiero eso.

-Eres el típico gilipollas que lo haría y los dos lo sabemos.-digo incorporándome.

Me paso la mano por el pelo mojado. Está pensando, su ceño esta fruncido y mantiene la mirada en la hierba. ¿Tan bien lo conozco?

-¿Y si contigo quiero que sea diferente Kate? ¿Y si me gustas de verdad?-dice mirándome a los ojos.

Mis pulmones se quedan sin aire al ver la mirada tan sincera que me lanza. Oscura y brillante, al compás de sus palabras.

-Porqué eres la única chica que se me resiste tanto y por la que tengo que dar la vida solo para poder besarla porqué es en lo que no puedo para de pensar.-dice en un susurro.

Sonrío. Me inclino y le beso con cuidado el labio inferior. Los dos lo necesitamos.

-Demuéstrame que no soy una de tus conquistas y podremos tener algo.-asiente con una sonrisa tierna y me da otro beso cariñoso. Se levanta e inevitablemente mi cara queda demasiado cerca de su abultado paquete. Alzo la ceja divertida, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Luego somos nosotros.-dice desde arriba con una sonrisa.-Anda sube.-me tiende la mano y me dejo levantar. Cuando estoy de pie me rodea la espalda con su brazo, haciéndome sentir protegida.

Me muerde el labio inferior y deja un pequeño mordisquito, haciéndome sonreír.

-No has dicho nada de besarte...-me dice con una sonrisa pillina.

Definitivamente no estaría nada mal salir con este elemento.

Y lo dice la que no creía en el amor.

Comienza a andar en dirección a su Hermandad, sin darse cuenta de que sigo de pie sobre la hierba. Sonrío de medio lado.

Corro hacia su espalda y salto. Le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y entrelazo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Oigo como ríe en voz alta y me agarra del culo, pero en estos momentos me da igual.

Levanto la cabeza para que el agua me resbale por las mejillas cuando comienza a girar conmigo a su espalda mientras los dos reímos como niños.

-¡Me voy a marear!-le grito mordiéndole la oreja. Gira la cara y me roba un beso, deteniéndose.

-Tranquila cariño, conmigo nunca.-me dice cambiando el rumbo, dirigiéndose a mi Hermandad.

¿Me ha llamado cariño? Nadie antes lo había hecho. Y mucho menos él. Lo extraño es qué estoy empezando a sentir cosas por Castle. Cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

Me deja con delicadeza en las escaleras, donde el agua ya no puede mojarnos porque todo lo está cubierto por un techo. Estoy subida en el ultimo escalón, quedando unos centímetros por encima suya. No llego a acostumbrarme a su altura, creo que si llevara tacones aún seguiría siendo más alto que yo.

Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me pega más a su cuerpo. Aún con el frío que invade todo, su cuerpo permanece caliente.

-Mañana hay una fiesta en mi casa. Vendrá poca gente, porque no pueden enterarse mis padres.-me mira con el ceño fruncido.-Están de viaje.-aclaro.

-¿La gran K-Bex dando una minifiesta? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Yo un día sin hacerte enfadar?-sonrío como una idiota y me doy cuenta de que era así como Scarlet le sonreía a Jake y de la grima que me daba. Le pego en el hombro con cariño.

-¿Vendrás?

-No me lo perdería por nada.-me susurra con complicidad.

Me muerdo el labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa y lo abrazo, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, respirando su aroma a gel de ducha de hombre. Paso la nariz por su piel, dejando un beso y noto como se tensa al instante.

-No ocultes tu sonrisa cuando estas conmigo.-me dice. Le miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Sí. El también me conoce bien.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa.-sonrió inconscientemente y alza las cejas. Llevo las manos a mi boca y me la tapo para que no pueda verla.

Exclamo en carcajadas cuando sus manos me torturan, haciéndome cosquillas en los costados. Me retuerzo en sus brazos y solo puedo oírlo reír.

Me pregunto si habrá hecho alguna vez esto con otra chica.

No se porque le doy tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez tenga miedo de salir mal parada con el malote de la Universidad...

-Para,para.-digo entre lágrimas. Se detiene y me abraza con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que me vaya.-Mañana a las 8. No llegues tarde que te conozco.-le advierto separándome, andando de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-Aún no me conoces bien, no sabes nada de lo bueno que soy con las manualidades.-me dice en tono burlón con una sonrisa.-Espera.-se acerca y vuelve a robarme un beso.-Buenas noches.

Ya estoy dentro de la Hermandad cuando le grito.

-¡Mañana te doy el iPhone ojitos azules!-se que está paralizado y que no se acordaba del móvil, pero para cuando reacciona ya estoy corriendo hacia la puerta de mi habitación como una niña pequeña.


	7. Chapter 7

Unos ojos azules brillantes me devuelven la mirada en el espejo. Sonrío recordando nuestra conversación de ayer bajo la lluvia. Besarla mientras el agua caía por nuestras caras. ¿Por qué siento esas cosas tan extrañas cuando la veo? ¿Por qué me vuelve loco y sus labios son lo mejor que he probado?

Me paso las manos por la cara con una sonrisa de gilipollas.

Parezco Jake cuando habla de Scarlet, algo que odiaba, pero ahora lo entiendo bastante bien. Me coloco bien el pelo, tal y como me gusta. Hacia un lado y bien peinado. Sonrío de forma sexy.

Alargo la mano y cojo mi colonia preferida. Marca PlayBoy. Huele genial, una de las mejores.

Me doy un repaso. La camiseta de manga larga azul me hace muy buen cuerpo y los vaqueros desgastados caen disimuladamente por mi cintura. Amo estos pantalones, son perfectos.

Tengo ganas de ver a Kate, por idiota que parezca.

Cuando entro al minicomedor la pantalla de mi iPhone parpadea intentando captar mi atención.

Recuerdo a Jake devolviéndomelo con una sonrisa divertida. Kate se lo dio a Scarlet y esta a mi amigo.

-Me lo ha dado Scarlet. Ha dicho que Kate se ha pasado toda la noche con él.-me dijo entregándomelo.-No se que significa, pero la tienes loquita...-sonrió de una forma tan cómplice que hizo que le pegara en el pecho.

Esa misma noche revisé mi móvil, pensando en las palabras de Scarlet. Sin saber por que me metí en la galería y al ver una foto de Kate con mis boxers comencé a reír como un loco. Estaba monísima con ellos y no hay cosa que me ponga más a cien que una chica, y más Kate, con boxers.

Ahora están muy ocupados los tres en la fiesta.

Llevan desde las cuatro de la tarde metidos en la casa de Becks. Yo he preferido dormir un poco antes de ir. Cuando por fin he despertado me he dado cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la noche.

Estaba dándome los últimos retoques antes de salir, ya que la casa de Kate está a una manzana de aquí.

Frunzo el ceño al ver 4 llamadas perdidas de Jake. Marco su numero rápidamente y lo llamo.

-Castle.-dice con un tono de alivio que hace que me preocupe.-¿Dónde estás?-La música está a todo volumen a las espaldas de mi mejor amigo Algo choca contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

-En la residencia. Voy a casa de Kate ya.-digo cogiendo mi cazadora de cuero negra. Fuera está empezando a llover.

La ventana del dormitorio de Jake está abierta y puedo oír el agua cayendo. En pleno invierno es normal que llueva.

-Tienes que venir ya Rick.-mi corazón comienza a latir muy deprisa. Siento que se va a salir del pecho cuando Jake pronuncia sus últimas palabras.-Es Kate.

* * *

Mis pulmones me piden un poco de aire antes de continuar corriendo, pero no puedo. Jake sonaba tan exigente por teléfono que en un segundo ya había recorrido el campus yendo en dirección a la fiesta.

Doy gracias a la capucha de la cazadora, porqué encima de que resguarda del frío, el agua resbala por el cuero y no consigue calar mi ropa.

Me paro en medio de la calle, confuso. Todo está a oscuras y el asfalto del suelo resplandece por la humedad. No consigo orientarme. "Piensa Rick"-me dice mi subconsciente. Apreto la mandíbula con rabia al no lograr acordarme de la dirección.

-"Cuando llegues al cruce tira hacia la derecha"-la voz de Jake se abre paso entre mis pensamientos, ayudándome a elegir un camino.

Antes de llegar al caserón de Kate ya puedo ver que está pasando. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una "reunión de amigos" se ha convertido en un puto desastre. Estoy unas casas atrás y puedo escuchar la música y los gritos de la gente.

Conforme voy acercandome puedo ver todo con más claridad. Hay parejas subidas en el tejado dándose el lote sin cortarse. Todas las luces de la casa están encendidas y el aire huele muchísimo a marihuana.

¿Que coño...?

Dos tíos desnudos corren por el césped con varias estatuas de gnomos de jardín.

Como se enteren los padres de Kate se irá todo a la mierda.

Dentro de la casa el panorama es muchísimo peor. Está todo lleno de humo y el olor a alcohol lo inunda todo. Arrugo la nariz con asco mientras busco a Jake.

Está recogiendo varias latas y botellas de cristal del suelo cuando lo encuentro.

-¿Que cojones pasa aquí?-le grito por encima de la música.

Se gira y me mira, bufando.

-Tío, esto se está desmadrando mucho. Kate está más borracha que tú aquella vez en el Instituto cuando cabalgaste un caballo desnudo.-me dice metiendo las botellas en la bolsa de basura. El suelo que estoy pisando está pegajoso. Parte de vodka ha caído por el parquet y me impide andar bien.

.Mierda.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunto quitándome la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el sofá.

Es el único sitio limpio donde puedo dejarla.

"Right Round" de Florida comienza a sonar a través de unos altavoces negros colocados estratégicamente en la pared.

-La última vez estaba en la cocina con un tío. Va muy ciega Castle, encuéntrala mientras yo recojo esto.-asiento y echo a correr por los pasillos, buscando la cocina.

Nunca he estado aquí y esto es bastante grande. Debe de tener muchísimas habitaciones.

Apreto los puños cuando la encuentro. Está riendo con un cubata en la mano mientras tontea con un moreno de ojos verdes. ¿Hola?

Sonríe como puede cuando me ve. Deduzco que está sentada porque no puede mantenerse en pie.

¡No puede ni abrir los ojos de lo ciega que está! El rojizo de la marihuana mezclado con el alcohol destaca en sus ojos verdosos oscuros. Espera un momento. ¿Tiene las pupilas dilatadas?

-Rick, has venido.-dice arrastrando las letras con pesadez. Comienza a reír como una idiota y vuelve a dar un trago al cubata.

-Kate, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto agarrándola de la cintura. Aún sentada se tambalea. Asiente lentamente, como si la cabeza le pesara mucho.

-Si. Tom llevan tooooooda la tarde conmigo.-habla tan mal que no logro entenderla. Miro al moreno. Sus ojos están igual de rojos que los de Beckett. Le quito el vaso de las manos y lo dejo en el fregadero no sin antes vaciar la bebida que llevaba por el desagüe.

El moreno, ajeno a nuestra conversación se prepara una ralla de cocaína sobre la encimera.

Me fijo que de su pantalón negro sobresale un paquete de pastillas. Con solo ver la forma se que se trata de Éxtasis y ahora todo cuadra.

Lo cojo por el cuello de la camiseta con fuerza y lo empotro con la pared.

-Tú, hijo de puta.-le digo con los dientes muy apretados. Los nudillos se vuelven blancos por la fuerza que estoy haciendo.-¿Qué coño le has dado?

-Relájate amigo.-Frunzo el ceño al ver que se ríe como un idiota.

Le golpeo en la mejilla con fuerza mientras lo sacudo. Esta tan drogado que no sabe ni lo que le estoy haciendo.

Siento repugnancia y asco con solo tocarlo.

-¿Me oyes capullo? ¿Qué le has dado?-le grito. Escucho a mis espaldas un sonido asquerosamente familiar. Cuando miro por encima de mi hombro, Kate esta agachada en el suelo vomitando toda la bebida y las pastillas que le ha dado este hijo de puta. Levanto el puño de nuevo y esta vez intenta cubrirse mientras dice:

-Éxtasis. Es Éxtasis. Solo quería animar la cosa joder.-dice intentando zafarse de mi. Lo cojo con más fuerza, levantándolo y haciendo que su cabeza se golpee contra la pared de mármol. Gime de dolor.

-Vete de aquí de una puta vez porque como te vuelva a ver te mato.-asiente rápidamente y echa a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la puerta principal.

Me agacho junto a Kate, abrazándola mientras la ayudo a incorporarse. Dios. Huele a alcohol rancio, cigarrillos y vómito.

-Rick.-dice en un susurro medio adormilada. Le fallan las piernas y se que dentro de poco no podrá sostenerse en pie.

-Quédate aquí, cariño.-la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, apoyándole la espalda en la pared. Corro hacia el fregadero y le lleno un vaso de agua para que beba poco a poco y le baje el efecto del alcohol. Me lo agradece con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

Esto tiene que terminar ya.

Me dirijo al comedor, subiéndome a una gran mesa de madera. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y suspiro. Definitivamente estoy ante un jodido caos.

Hay vómito por el suelo, bebida, comida, piezas de porcelana rotas... Una llama de fuego hace que lleve las manos hacia mi cabeza. ¿ESTÁN ARDIENDO LAS CORTINAS?

Me coloco los dedos alrededor de la lengua y silbo con fuerza. Al instante me miran todos. Saben quien soy porque algunos hacen amago de saludarme, otros simplemente se dedican a mirar y callar.

Jake asiente desde las escaleras con el mando del estéreo en las manos, pulsando un botón para que la música cese.

-¡La fiesta ha acabado!-grito haciendo eco con mis manos.-¡Fuera!-todos permanecen inmóviles sin saber que hacer.-¡YA JODER!-se sobresaltan, mirándose unos a otros y poco a poco, van levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-¡Encárgate de las cortinas Jake!-le chillo a mi mejor amigo señalándolas con el dedo índice.

Me acerco a Kate en medio del barullo y la cojo por las piernas, cargando con ella. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho aspirando mi aroma. Su respiración se acompasa y se relaja.

-Ya está mi vida, ya está.-le susurro. Le doy un beso en la frente y noto como sonríe débilmente.

-Rick, me encuentro fatal.-dice en un susurro. Hago un esfuerzo para escucharla y comienzo a andar hacia el pasillo principal.

Ya quedan dos o tres personas que van bajando por las escaleras cuando me encuentro con Jake y Scarlet. Están recogiendo el desastre del salón. Hasta entonces no la había visto. Lleva un mocho y un cubo. Estaría en el cuarto de la limpieza.

-Voy a intentar cambiarla y que se despeje.-les digo señalándoles el piso de arriba con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Los dos asienten y me sonríen. Están desconcertados ante esto, yo mismo lo estoy. Nunca antes me había preocupado tanto por una chica, pero Kate es mi caso especial.-Le han dado drogas.

-¿Pero está bien?-pregunta Scarlet alarmada acercándose. Le toca la cara empapada de sudor.-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-No, tranquila. Yo me ocupo.-le respondo con una sonrisa amable. Ella me la devuelve y se que solo con la mirada me está dando las gracias por ocuparme de ella.

-Nosotros vamos a recoger esto.-dice Jake en un suspiro señalando todo con la cabeza. Asiento con seriedad y comienzo a subir.

Aprieto la mandíbula y arrugo la nariz al darme cuenta que parte del vomito que había manchado la boca de Kate, ahora está en mi camiseta azul. Genial.

Abro la puerta del baño de una patada y entro. Siento a Kate en la taza con cuidado. Echo un vistazo.

Es un baño bastante grande y de diseño. Se nota que no ha subido nadie, está impecable. Alargo el brazo para coger una toalla de algodón verde a juego con los azulejos de la pared.

Miro a Kate de reojo. Esta apoyada en el respaldo de mármol con la mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados. Mojo una parte de la toalla y me acerco, arrodillándome a su lado. Le quito la mano con cariño y le paso la toalla por la frente con suavidad.

Abre los ojos y sonrío interiormente al ver que el truco del vaso de agua ha funcionado. La mayor parte enrojecida ha desaparecido y ahora puede mirarme.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le susurro acariciándole la pierna desnuda con delicadeza. Lleva un vestido negro ceñido que marca sus caderas. Menea la cabeza lentamente hacia los dos lados.

-Quiero vomitar.-susurra cerrando los ojos. Me incorporo y la ayudo a levantarse mientras abro la taza. Le sujeto el pelo mientras mete la cabeza en el inodoro y vacía su cuerpo hasta que solo queda un poco de bilis. Le acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarla cuando se apoya en la taza.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a por tu ropa, te cambias, te lavas los dientes y te mojas un poco. ¿Vale?-le pregunto en un susurro. Le coloco un mechón de pelo suelto que le cae delicadamente por la sien. Asiente con una sonrisa.

Me levanto y cuando voy a salir por la puerta la oigo hablar:

-Ni se te ocurra robarme otro tanga Richard Castle.-me río en voz baja al oír el tono tan divertido en que ha dicho la oración. Sacudo la cabeza mientras busco su habitación.

Cuando por fin la encuentro busco algo para que se pueda poner.

Dios. Mi camiseta huele demasiado a vómito. Con lo bien que olía mi colonia de PlayBoy...

Cojo una camiseta de béisbol (que francamente me sorprende que tenga) y me doy cuenta que también es de los Yankees. Me muerdo el labio inferior intentando adivinar cual será el cajón de su ropa interior.

Sonrío al ver que ha hecho lo que le he pedido. Esta inclinada en el lavabo, con el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca mientras lo mueve de un lado a otro. Tiene muchísimo mejor aspecto y ya puede mantenerse por si sola en pie.

Ladeo la cabeza para observar su culo detenidamente. El tanga negro que está usando se marca demasiado. Ahora entiendo porque el tal Tom había pasado toda la tarde con ella. Menudo capullo, seguro que quería tirársela después de drogarla.

Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza. Ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haberlo mandado al hospital en ambulancia.

-Castle.-no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando. Cuando levanto la vista está cruzada de brazos mirándome ceñuda.-¿Me despisto y me miras el culo?-Sonrío divertido.

-¿Me despisto y casi te da un coma etílico?-le entrego la ropa que he cogido de su dormitorio. Sonríe cabizbaja dejando de lado la camiseta de béisbol para coger un culot negro de encaje. Lo abre ante mis narices y me mira con la ceja alzada.-¿Qué? Era lo primero que he pillado.-respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Seguro que la sonrisa que estoy intentando ocultar saldrá inevitablemente.

-Ya. Seguro.-sigue mirándome. Se hace el silencio.-¿A qué esperas para irte? No voy a desnudarme delante tuya.-Alzo los brazos dándome por vencido y con una sonrisa me doy la vuelta. Río entre dientes al saber que estará mirándome entre divertida y enfadada.

-No vale darse la vuelta.-protesta como una niña pequeña.

Mi niña pequeña. ¿Desde cuando soy tan asquerosamente cursi?

-¿Y cómo se que no te vas a marear o algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa cruzándome de brazos. Suspira y estoy seguro de que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Me muerdo el labio inferior al oír como el vestido cae a sus pies.

Abro mucho los ojos cuando un tanga negro cae cerca de los mios. Le gusta provocarme. Sonrío como un niño.

-¿Te ayudo cielo?

-Calla Castle.-dice sonriendo.

Me toca la espalda para avisarme de que por fin puedo girarme y mi mandíbula se desencaja al verla tan jodidamente sexy.

El pelo alborotado le cae con delicadeza por los hombros. La camisa de béisbol transparenta su sujetador negro. Bajo la mirada por sus piernas desnudas y siento como mi amigo al sur se mueve. Aún lleva los tacones puestos. Infarto cardíaco en 3...2...1...

Es una puta diosa.

-¿Has visto la qué has liado?-le pregunto ahora con seriedad. Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Sabiendo como es su carácter se que estará preguntándose que quien soy para reprocharle nada.

-Se me ha ido de las manos.-responde encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Y parecías responsable.-le pico.

-¿Hablamos de tus paseos nocturnos en un caballo desnudo?-alza la ceja, provocativa. Frunzo el ceño. Jake es un bocazas de mierda.

-Sigo teniendo tu tanga.

-Y yo tus boxers...

Pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo por la puerta, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Abajo las puertas y ventanas están cerradas. Todo parece un poco más recogido pero aún queda mucho por hacer. Busco a Scarlet y Jake con la mirada y los veo en el sofá. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y sonrío.

Se han quedado dormidos en el sofá extensible de Kate.

Jake abraza a Scarlet mientras esta respira sobre su pecho. Ambos están cubiertos por una manta de camuflaje que tiene pinta de ser muy calentita. Pobres.

Parece ser que hoy dormimos aquí. Esto no puede quedarse así de desastroso. Mañana a primera hora lo limpiaremos entre todos.

Apago las luces del piso inferior, dejándolo todo a oscuras. Subo las escaleras con pesadez. Me quito la camiseta de manga larga y me la coloco en el hombro. Busco a Kate, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

Abro la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y sonrió al verla agachada recogiendo las cosas que han desordenado la gente que ha merodeado por aquí. Su culo está perfectamente expuesto ante mi mirada.

-Jake y Scarlet han decidido quedarse a dormir.-rompo el silencio, haciendo que se levante de un salto. Intento aguantar una risita. Me mira con el ceño fruncido.-En el sofá.-le aclaro.-Está todo hecho una mierda ahí abajo. Hemos recogido parte pero queda mucho por hacer. Y tenemos que cambiar las cortinas, las han quemado.-pone los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en la cama.

-Dios.-se tumba, dejando que pueda ver la mayor parte de su vientre totalmente plano. Doy gracias por haber elegido una camiseta tan corta.

-Me voy a la residencia. Mañana vengo a primera hora y ayudo.-digo dándome la vuelta para irme.

-¿No te quedas?-me pregunta. Me apoyo en la puerta y la miro con una sonrisa provocativa.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

-Si no hay más remedio...-dice fingiendo que es lo peor que le ha podido pasar.-Además te has portado muy bien conmigo.-dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No se si debería...-no hay otra cosa que me apetezca más que dormir abrazado a su espalda, pero siento algo que me lo impide.

Se encoje de hombros. Rodea la cama y la abre para después meterse dentro. Apaga la luz de la habitación, dejándome a oscuras en la puerta.

-Puedes irte a la de invitados.

-Lo haré.-digo dando media vuelta. Doy un paso pero sonrío cabizbajo.-Buenas noches Becks.-le digo en un susurro mientras cierro la puerta de la habitación con suavidad. Me apoyo en ella, respirando profundamente. ¿He hecho bien?  
Y si no, tengo toda la noche para colarme de nuevo. Sonrío y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta del final.

Me deshago de toda la ropa que huele a vómito y alcohol, incluidos los calzoncillos y me meto entre las sábanas, buscando calor.

Cada vez me siento más imbécil por haberle dicho que no, que prefería dormir aquí. Ya han pasado como dos horas y sigo despierto porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Suspiro.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre con un chirrido, haciendo que me de la vuelta para mirar.

Todo está a oscuras. Entrecierro los ojos, intentando analizar la figura que está andando hacia a mi.

La cama se hunde a mi lado y al instante el olor de Kate inunda mis fosas nasales haciendo que pierda la consciencia y sonría. Su pelo me hace cosquillas. Está húmedo, por eso ahora huele tan bien a cerezas y frutas silvestres. Acaba de ducharse.

-Kate estoy desnudo.-le advierto en un susurro. Está peligrosamente cerca y como continúe así me pondré muy duro. Gimo cuando me besa el cuello con cariño.

-Lo se.-murmura. Algo cae al lado de la cama y mi corazón se desboca al darme cuenta que se trata de su sujetador.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Buenas noches lectoreess! Aquí el Capi 8, subidito, con humor y amor, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Mmm quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leéis y animáis a escribir porque es bastante moralizante. Gracias por los follows y favs y a los qué os molestáis en comentar porqué me gusta que lo hagáis para saber si voy bien o si voy mal, ayuda bastante. Quería dedicar el capi a la persona que hizo posible que entrara en un grupo de este fandom que ahora es mi día a día y mi vida. PIRULETAAA, TE LOF. AJAJAJAJAJA. Bue, no tengo más que decir, espero que os guste y lo difrutéis. un beso!:***

**PD: Comentar please. :3**

* * *

El cuerpo de Castle está muy caliente cuando mi mano asciende por su pecho en una caricia secreta. No hay luz en la habitación pero se que su mirada azul debe de estar en tormenta como mis terminales nerviosas. Mis labios recorren cada milímetro de la piel de su cuello. Saco la lengua para lamer el punto justo donde su pulso late desenfrenadamente.

Estoy sentada sobre su bajo vientre y puedo notar como su erección presiona mis glúteos con fuerza.

Cuando mis dientes muerden el lóbulo de su oreja, gimo al notar como sus manos amasan mi culo delicadamente.

Creo fricción sobre su miembro y al instante siento su aliento sobre mi oreja que acaba convirtiéndose en un gemido.

Sonrío y poco a poco voy dejando delicados besos por su mejilla. Busca mi boca con necesidadad, pero solo acerco mis labios a los de él para que se calme mientras le acaricio la nariz.

Sus manos ascienden lentamente por mi espalda, acariciándola con cariño, dibujando lineas sin sentido con la yema de los dedos.

-Kate.-me susurra con una voz ronca y excitada que hace que mi entrepierna se humedezca.

-Shh.-digo en voz baja inclinándome para succionar su labio inferior. Su lengua entra en contacto con la mía, enlazándose con cuidado mientras sus manos siguen acariciándome.

Me tumbo totalmente sobre su pecho, desnuda de cintura para arriba mientras sigo besando sus labios con delicadeza y cariño.

Cuando he salido del baño mis pies se han dirigido hasta el final del pasillo por si solos. Después de como se había comportado conmigo, quería demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba y para ser sincera, no había cosa que más quisiera que dormir con él. ¿Empieza a gustarme de verdad? Tal vez.

Cada vez que se acerca a mí, todo se revoluciona en mi interior, algo que no había experimentado. Su cercanía hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina.

Al ver la ropa por el suelo he sabido que estaba desnudo y las ganas de meterme en su cama han aumentado.

-¿Estás desnuda?-me pregunta divertido con un hilo de voz. Sonrío y le dejo un beso en el pecho.

-Tal vez...-le susurro capturando de nuevo su boca. Alza las caderas como instinto primario y se que necesita estar dentro de mi, cosa que deseo en este momento.

-Ponte el sujetador y yo me pongo los boxers.-me susurra.

Levanto la cabeza al instante con el ceño fruncido. Nota mi alerta y me aprieta más contra su cuerpo, dándome un beso en la frente.

-¿No quieres...?-le pregunto en el mismo tono, mordiéndole la barbilla. Gruñe y se remueve bajo mi humedad,incómodo, haciéndome saber que si.

-Estas muy cachonda.-me susurra con una risita. Le pego en el pecho sonriendo. Que imbécil es.

-No soy la única por lo que noto...-alzo una ceja aún que se que no puede verme. Levanta más las caderas para provocarme.

-No quiero que sea así. No en una habitación cutre.-me dice riendo.

Es cierto, ya que es nuestra primera vez, tiene que ser un pelín más especial que en un cuartucho.

-¿Entonces me lo pongo?-le ronroneo en la oreja frotándome contra su erección. Sus manos vuelven a mis glúteos.

-Por favor.-dice con un nudo en la garganta. Le dejo un beso rápido en los labios y me levanto.

Él hace lo mismo. Me pongo el sujetador con maestría en menos de 5 segundos.

Sonrío con picardía cuando una mala idea cruza mi mente pervertida. Alargo la mano con disimulo hacia el interruptor de la lamparita mientras me doy la vuelta.

Al instante una tenue luz alumbra la habitación, dándome tiempo para ver el final del miembro de Castle tapándose con el bóxer.

-Hay que ser un poco más rápida Kit-Kat.-me dice tirando de la goma elástica para que vea su bien definida "V".

-¿Kit Kat?-le pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Si. Que estás para comerte.-me ronronea. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me tumbo de nuevo, esperando a que él también lo haga.

Vuelvo a apagar la luz y cuando me giro ya está a mi lado. Me pasa los brazos por la cintura para abrazarme y me estrecha contra su pecho. Entierra la cara en el hueco de mi cuello y deja un sensual beso.

Esta sensación es perfecta. Me siento a salvo. Es mi tierra firme.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío, colocando mis manos sobre las suyas con una caricia.

-¿Eres virgen?-me susurra. Río ante el comentario.

-¿Me ves cara de vivir en un pesebre?

-Cierto. Eres una guarra en potencia.-bromea. Le doy una patada en la espinilla, haciéndole reír.

Estúpido y sensual Castle.

Ladeo el cuello cuando me muerda la oreja, haciéndome gemir.

-No te enfades Becks.-me dice dándome besitos por la hendidura de mi cuello.

Irresistible,¿verdad?

-A dormir gatito-le digo con una sonrisa. Se me ha ocurrido el mote por como me ronronea. Se inclina hasta alcanzar mis labios y los besa con cariño. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. ¿Podría acostumbrarme a esto?

* * *

El olor a café recién hecho se hace más intenso a medida que bajo por las escaleras. Inspiro ese aroma que me hace perder los estribos y sonrío. El comedor está a oscuras y por el bulto que hay en mi sofá se que Scarlet y Jake siguen durmiendo.

Busco a Castle con la mirada, ya que me he despertado sola en la cama. Me he puesto unos pantalones de chándal cortos para no ir solo con unas bragas, Jake también está en la casa.

Persigo el delicioso olor hasta llegar a la cocina donde me apoyo en el marco de la puerta viendo las mejores vista que podría tener.

Castle bebe un café en mi taza de New York, mientras mira por la ventana del jardín. No lleva camiseta, así que toda mi atención se centra en sus perfectas abdominales.

Bajo por sus pantalones vaqueros que se ciñen a su cintura perfecta, para acabar en unos pies descalzos. Está increíblemente guapo con el pelo alborotado.

Carraspeo y se gira al instante al reconocer mi voz. Me sonríe de esa forma tan especial que no hace más que enamorarme y levanta la taza hacia mi dirección.

-¿Quieres?-me pregunta en un susurro. El comedor esta justo al lado y nuestros amigos duermen agotados. Asiento con una sonrisa mientras me siento en un taburete, detrás de la barra americana.

Mientras Castle me prepara una taza observo el desastre que nos rodea. El suelo esta lleno de vasos de plástico, botellas rotas y colillas. No me acuerdo de nada de lo de anoche, pero al menos no tengo una resaca fuerte.

Castle se coloca entre mis piernas, besándome los labios con cariño. Me pasa la taza y yo bebo con gusto, contemplando sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días Kit Kat.-me susurra pasando sus labios ahora por mi cuello. Sonrío como una idiota. Acerca otro taburete y se sienta frente a mi.-¿Has dormido bien?

-Me gusta dormir abrazada.-le digo con complicidad. Ríe entre dientes, asintiendo. Da un trago y me pierdo en su garganta. No me cansaría nunca de besarla.

-Reconozco que eres el mejor peluche que he abrazado.

-¿Me estás llamando trozo de tela?

-Trozo de tela sexy.-dice divertido guiñándome el ojo. Bostezo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota.

-Tonta.

-Gatito.

-No soy yo el que araña.-alza la ceja y yo río.

-Aún te queda mucho por ver cariño...-digo con disimulo desviando la mirada. Se que su mente estará pensando en que quiero decir con eso.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana?-No tenia nada pensando para hacer, así que supongo que pasar un día con Castle no estará mal. Asiento.-Tenia pensando llevarte a un partido de béisbol...

¿Béisbol? Sí por Dios. Adoro el béisbol. He ido millones de veces con mi padre a ver jugar a los Yankees.

-Está bien.-digo con una sonrisa. Se acerca y succiona mi labio inferior. Yo abro su boca y juego con su lengua.

-No os cortéis, no miro.-Ponemos los ojos en blanco a la vez al oír la voz adormilada de Jake. Nos reímos al ver su boca llena de pintalabios rojo, pero no lo nombramos.

-Parece ser que anoche triunfamos todos.-dice Castle intentando ocultar una carcajada. Jake frunce el ceño mientras se sirve una taza de café, confundido. Le doy una patada con disimulo y me mira de reojo.

-Menuda fiesta la de anoche Kate.-da un trago. Mira por la ventana y sonríe.-Te han robado los gnomos de jardín.-dice intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Los tres miramos a la puerta de la cocina al ver a Scarlet entrar. Pone los ojos en blanco al ver a Jake.

-Cariño, límpiate la boca.-dice pasándose la mano por el pelo. Este se acerca a un cristal y corriendo coge una servilleta de papel para quitarse el pintalabios.

-Tranquilo payasito, así estas mucho más guapo.-se burla Castle entre risas. Scarlet y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa y estallamos en una carcajada.

-Que graciosos os habéis levantado eh.-dice sacándonos el dedo corazón.

-Ven, mi amor.-dice Scarlet besándole con pasión. Castle me mira de reojo y sonrío cuando su mano coge la mía.

-Después de limpiar podemos ir al circo, hay descuento.-añade Scarlet riendo sin parar. Jake pone los ojos en blanco y se va enfadado. Seguramente se estará acordando de todas nuestras madres, pero ahora hay que ponerse a limpiar y no a preocuparse de las tonterías de Jake, Scarlet se ocupará.


	9. Chapter 9

El estadio exclama en vítores a favor de los Yankees cuando Derek Jeter consigue un Home Run con el bate. Me levanto de un salto, gritando como un loco de alegría. La minúscula pelota cae entre mis pies. La cojo rápidamente con la emoción de un niño pequeño.

Derek es mi jugador favorito y coger la pelota que le ha proporcionado una carrera es todo un honor. Miro a mi alrededor por si alguien se ha dado cuenta, pero todos siguen gritando por el punto que se ha añadido al marcador, a nuestro favor, claro.

Sonrío y miro a Kate de reojo. Ella también ha saltado y chilla tanto y como sus pulmones le permiten. Nunca la había visto tan eufórica, básicamente nunca había reparado en ella, ni habíamos salido juntos ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

Está preciosa.

La camiseta que lleva con la insignia del equipo deja ver parte de su vientre totalmente plano y bronceado. El sujetador negro que lleva debajo se ve con claridad, ya que se transparenta con la tela blanca. Deslizo la mirada por sus piernas de diosa y me muerdo el labio inferior. Los vaqueros le caen con delicadeza por la cintura para acabar en unas zapatillas deportivas que la hacen aún más perfecta. Lleva poco maquillaje, pero solo la raya gruesa pintada sobre los párpados la hacen irresistible.

Se vuelve a hacer la calma y nos sentamos de nuevo en las gradas, solo que yo con una reliquia entre mis manos.

Noto como se acerca más que antes y mi pulso se acelera. Mi corazón va a mil por hora y solo está sentada a mi lado, cerca, muy cerca...

-¿Has conseguido la pelota?-me pregunta boquiabierta en un susurro para que no puedan oírnos. Asiento con una sonrisa de niño.-Eres un capullo con suerte.-dice mirando de nuevo al frente. Pongo lo ojos en blanco y sonrío, pero esta vez con picardía.

-Oye, si lo que quieres es una pelota, yo tengo dos.-le susurro, dejando caer mi mano en su rodilla. Me mira de reojo e intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo mucho.-abro la boca para decir algo pero la atención de todo el estadio, incluida la de ella se centra en una gran pantalla de plasma que cuelga sobre una especie de plataforma.

Ahora lo entiendo, la Kiss Camera.

Veo como Kate sonríe cuando enfocan a una pareja de morenos y se besan al instante con cariño. Antes lo veía una gilipollez, pero ahora me parece bonito.

Esta chica me está volviendo cursi.

Sacudo la cabeza para no pensar en eso y centrarme en el campo.

-Castle.-me dice Kate entre dientes. Giro la cabeza para mirarla pero ella no es la única que me mira, si no todo el estadio. Sus mejillas están rojas y sonríe de medio lado. Alzo la vista y me veo a mi mismo mirando la pantalla con ella a mi lado. Nos están enfocando.

-¡Vamos guaperas, bésala!-me grita alguien de las gradas superiores. Sonrío y me inclino, abriendo sus labios con los míos mientras ella rodea mi cuello y me acaricia el pelo. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y tanteo el terreno tan familiar, sonríe.

Todos aplauden y yo le acaricio la nariz con la mía.

-Que conste que te he besado porqué me lo han pedido. Iba a decir que eras una vagabunda que se había colado en el estadio...-digo con una sonrisa. Frunce el ceño.

Cosa de la que me estoy enamorando inevitablemente.

Me inclino antes de que pueda protestar o incluso pegarme y borro el intento aprisionando su boca con la mía, haciéndola sonreír como en el beso anterior. Dejo un pequeño mordisquito en su labio inferior con travesura y le guiño el ojo.

Creo que Kate es mi debilidad.

* * *

La gente abandona poco a poco loa asientos de las gradas para dirigirse lentamente a la salida. ¡Hemos ganado! Era de esperar, claro. Me ajusto la gorra roja de mi equipo y miro a Kate.

Teclea en el iPhone concentrada, no creo que hable con un chico. No me gustaría tener que partirle la cara a nadie. Ahora Kate es parte de mi y si alguno la quiere, que se joda porque quien le besa soy yo.

Aun que no somos novios.

Aflojo la presión que estaba haciendo en la mandíbula.

¿Estoy celoso? ¿Yo? Imposible.

Pero no se porque Kate me atrae cada vez más. Las entradas para este partido valían muchísimo dinero y tenia pensado venir con Jake, pero ver un partido de béisbol con Kate me parecía mejor opción. Lo siento amigo.

Ver como sonríe, como se curvan las comisuras de su boca. Observar sus ojos verdosos cuando no se da cuenta y memorizar cada rasgo de su perfecta cara. Me siento genial si la tengo a mi lado, y tal vez y solo tal vez, podría mantener algo con ella.

Yo no soy así, pero con ella...

-¿En que piensas ojos azules?-me pregunta sin mirarme. Dirijo la mirada a su perfecto culo antes de contestar.

-En lo que hay dentro de mis pantalones.-intento reprimir una risa cuando frena en seco. Esta vez si que me mira.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, mira.-saco la bola de béisbol del bolsillo y creo que sonríe algo aliviada.-Me la ha firmado Derek.-abre mucho los ojos y la boca.

Trago saliva con fuerza. Eso es muy sexy.

-¿TE LA HA FIRMADO?-grita entusiasmada. Yo río asintiendo.

Definitivamente es mi niña pequeña.

Me recuerdo a mi mismo escapando un ratito antes de salir del estadio con la bola en el bolsillo. Le digo a Kate que voy al baño cuando en realidad me acerco a los vestuarios sorteando los guardias de seguridad como puedo y consigo que Derek me firme. Admiro a ese tío desde niño. Si soy sincero, nunca pensaría que conseguiría su firma.

-¿Y sabes qué?-espera a que siga con los ojos aun muy abiertos.-Para ti.-le digo entregándosela.

Primero mira bola y luego a mi. Así varias veces sin poder articular palabra de lo sorprendida que está. Al final extiende la mano para cogerla pero yo la alejo de su alcance, jugando con ella. Me mira con la ceja alzada, dubitativa.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál...?-me pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Sonrío travieso, alzando la ceja también.

-Bésame. Si lo haces bien te la quedas.-sigue mirándome, pensándoselo. Sonríe mientras se muerde el labio inferior y mi entrepierna reacciona moviéndose.

Se acerca lentamente a mi. Me pasa las manos por la cintura primero para acercar mi cuerpo al suyo, cosa que me enloquece. La rodeo con mi brazos sin dejar de mirarla. Clava sus ojos verdes en los mios y me sonríe con ellos.

Suspiro cuando enlaza las manos alrededor de mi nuca, jugando con los mechones de mi pelo. Acerca su boca a la mía y yo solo puedo centrarme en besar sus labios hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cuando roza su labio inferior con el mío, inspiro profundamente para calmar el hinchazón de mis boxers.

Coloco las manos en su trasero y al notarlo sonríe. Comienza a tentar mis labios con maldad. Dando pequeños pero ardientes besos para luego succionar mi labio inferior. Cuando su lengua entra en contacto con la mía no puedo hacer otra cosa que agarrarla del trasero con fuerza y profundizar el beso. Gime en mi boca cuando nota mi erección sobre su bajo vientre.

Sí Kate. Esto es lo que provocas en mi cuando me besas.

Le acaricio la espalda cuando el beso va suavizándose hasta convertírse en algo tierno y suave, digno de dos enamorados. Muerdo su labio superior y sonríe.

-¿Qué tal?-susurra observando mis ojos. Acerco mi cintura a su bajo vientre de nuevo para que lo compruebe ella misma y sonríe satisfecha.-Veo que bien. ¿Me la das?

-¿Mi boca? Toda tuya.-bromeo sonriendo.

-La bola.-aclara cogiéndola de mi bolsillo. Se da media vuelta mientras echa a andar en dirección a la carretera.

El iPhone vibra en mi bolsillo, haciendo que aparte la mirada del trasero en movimiento de Kate.

-Dime capullo.-respondo poniéndome a su lado. Me mira de reojo pero no pregunta. Aún sostiene la bola en las manos con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ey marica, ¿te la has tirado ya?

-Cierra la boca gilipollas.-digo con los dientes apretados.

Jake es imbécil y no tiene remedio. Kate no es una zorra que me pueda tirar cuando me de la gana.

-El marica se ha enamorado...-bromea riéndose. No es el más indicado para hablar.

-El marica te va a partir la boca cuando te vea.-Kate me mira rápidamente y oculta una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.-¿Qué quieres?

-Venir a la zona.-responde. Está fumando. Puedo escuchar como absorve el humo con familiaridad.

-¿A la zona? ¿Para qué?

-No están los dueños...-se que sonríe.

Un caserón sin nadie para nosotros solos. Planazo.

-Trae bebida, nosotros ya llevamos vodka y ron.-añade. Escucho la voz de Scarlet de fondo riendo.

-Vale. Adiós putón.-culego antes de que pueda contestarme y me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Kate ríe en voz baja.

-¿A qué se debe su risa señorita Beckett?-le pregunto pasandole el brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia mi.

-¿Eres marica?

-¿Tengo pinta de serlo?

Ríe.

-No me hagas hablar.

-Cariño, sería una desgracia para ti que lo fuera.

-Una pérdida.-dice teatralmente.

Le cojo la cara entre las manos deteniéndola con brusquedad y la beso con fuerza. Me separo lentamente y le sonrío.

-Vamos a comprar bebida que hoy vamos a infringir un par de leyes.

-¿Qué tienes pensado tigre?

No se porqué pero eso me ha puesto a cien.

-Allanamiento de morada.-me mira de reojo y sonríe.

Está hecha para mi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueeeeeenas y lluviosas noches desde mi sofá! JAJAJAJAJA, bue, empiezo. Sorry por no haber podido actualizar antes, estos últimos días han sido un jodido caos y no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir:$ Mushas gasias por los follows, favs y demás y por dedicar un ratito para leerme, básicamente porque considero este fic bastante malo, aunque la Castle Family diga lo contrario (luego me matarán) Espero que no me asesinéis por el final... y eso. Comentar por favor os lo pido porqué necesito opiniones sobre como va desarrollándose la historia. Os dejo mi Twitter por si queréis algo- NewYorkerWriter ¡Disfrutar del capítulo! ¡Un beso!:***

* * *

Las botellas de cerveza, whisky y tequila chocan unas con otras dentro de la bolsa de plástico produciendo un sonido titilante que no hace más que irritarme. Caminamos por una calle oscura pero llena de casas grandes y lujosas.

Seguramente estamos en uno de los barrios pijos de Nueva York, pero nunca antes había venido.

Castle, en cambio, conoce esto. Ha sabido girar entre callejones hasta llegar a este sitio. Sonríe al ver como observo los monumentos de casas que nos rodean.

La mayoría son de tres pisos y tienes decoraciones barrocas o clásicas, pero no pierden ese encanto que las envuelve.

Todas tienen jardín y una gran piscina donde poder bañarse en verano.

No se por qué estamos aquí. Aún que es muy poco probable que Castle o incluso Jake tengan una casa en este barrio.

"Allanamiento de morada"

La voz de Don Ojos Azules vuelve a mi cabeza, haciendo que todas las piezas encajen.

-¿Vamos a saltar una de estas casas?-le pregunto señalándolas con la mano que tengo libre. En la otra llevo una de las bolsa con bebida. Me mira y ríe entre dientes.

-Chica lista.-dice al final lanzándome una mirada de complicidad que me hace sonreír.

Sigo observando las fantásticas casas, que misteriosamente, cuanto más nos acercamos a una pequeña cuesta, más lujosas se vuelven.

-Estas casas no consiguen gustarme.-le miro de reojo.

¿No? Cualquier chico le gustaría vivir aquí y conducir un ferrari rojo mientras liga con las chicas que pasan por su lado.

-Esto está alejado de la civilización.-sigue diciendo.-¡Vivimos en Nueva York! Es una ciudad preciosa llena de rascacielos, vida y color. Aquí no disfrutan eso.-me mira esperando a que le de mi opinión.

-En eso tienes razón. Tal vez la gente de aquí necesita respirar aire puro.-respondo sonriéndole de reojo.

-Algún día me gustaría vivir en el SoHo.-se hace el silencio. Observa el horizonte con el ceño fruncido y se que está debatiéndose algo en su mente.-¿Has visto qué casas? Me encantan esos lofts que son todos de madera y cristal. Poder escribir mirando por la ventana mientras el Empire State se ilumina poco a poco. Cerrar los ojos y escuchar la lluvia caer.-finaliza en un susurro.

Me sorprende que tenga aspiraciones y sueños tan profundos siendo el macarra de la Universidad. Es cierto que comportarse como un chulo que busca tirarse a todas sin compromiso es solo una fachada para que nadie vuelva a herirle. Pero, ¿quién hizo que decidiera ser así?

-¿Has dicho escribir?-le pregunto deteniéndome en la conversación, cosa que se me había pasado por alto. Su mandíbula se tensa y me mira de reojo.

-No.-responde intentando disimular algo que es completamente cierto.

-Te he escuchado. ¿Eres escritor?-intento oprimirlo para que confiese. Sonríe de manera pícara.

-Soy un vividor follador nena.-responde levantándose la camiseta para que vea sus abdominales.

-Y un poco fantasma. Aún que eso se nota sin conocerte.-digo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Acelero el paso y me coloco a su lado.

El camino se estrecha hasta llegar al final de la urbanización.

La última casa es la más elegante que he visto. Una mezcla entre acogedora y majestuosa, donde podría leer mirando al jardín mientras el cielo se nubla y el agua cae mojando la hierba, para después poder aspirar el olor a humedad.

-¿Crees que me conoces?-me sobresalta Castle.

Frunzo el ceño. Es cierto que interpreto bastante bien sus gestos, pero hay cosas que oculta en el fondo de su corazón y no me deja ver, por mucho que yo quiera.

-Conozco lo que tú quieres que conozca.-respondo. Me mira con sus ojos azules brillantes y me sonríe.

Una sonrisa inocente y tímida que hace que todo a mi alrededor desaparezca y las ganas de besarle aumenten.

-Todos tenemos una historia y venimos de un lugar.-finaliza mientras acaricia mi mano libre con sus dedos. Los entrelaza con los míos y sonrío, porque me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Observo el perfil de su cara a escondidas en medio de la oscuridad. Su mandíbula fuerte y su mentón prominente. Adoro la forma de sus labios, no solo son finos y carnosos, sino suaves y cariñosos.

Su mano se suelta con delicadeza y comienza a bajar por mi espalda con disimulo mientras nos acercamos a la última casa.

Cuando llega a mi culo duda un momento, esperando mi reacción, pero cuando ve que me muestro impasible y que mis labios me traicionan formando una sonrisa tímida, la mete en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero y me acerca más a él.

Veo que sonríe también, pero no me mira en ningún momento. Necesito tocarle, sentir el contacto de su piel, porque la mía está en llamas.

Paso la mano por su cintura y le levanto la camiseta lentamente para poder meter mi mano. Cuando las yemas de mis dedos comienzan a trazar lineas expertas por su piel, se tensa y su carne se vuelve de gallina.

Ladea el cuello como instinto, haciendo que desee morder su nuez y lamer la curvatura que se produce entre este y el hombro.

Aprieta mi glúteo y río en voz baja. Alzo la ceja cuando una idea traviesa cruza mi mente.

Deslizo la palma de mi mano por su cintura, amenazando con tocar su culo por encima del bóxer negro. Antes de coger su nalga como ha hecho él conmigo le miro, sigue mirando al frente con una sonrisa, esperando que lo haga. Cuando le pellizco ríe en voz alta.

-Podrías tocarme otra cosa.-susurra alzando la ceja. Sonrío, pero mantengo la mano en su trasero. Miro al frente. En dos pasos habremos llegado a la casa. El cielo se está volviendo nublado y rojizo, amenazando tormenta.

-Creo que ya te toco bastante los huevos como para hacerlo literalmente.-respondo retirando la mano. Susurra un "cierto" con una sonrisa y también la quita.

Una verja negra se alza majestuosamente ante nosotros. Castle frunce el ceño y se acerca. Busca algo con la mirada. Menea el hierro con fuerza y un sonido chirriante nos envuelve.

-Para imbécil, que nos van a oír.-una voz se abre paso en la oscuridad, sobresaltándome.

Los ojos de Jake observan a Castle enfadados. Miro detrás de él intentando encontrar a Scarlet, pero no está por ningún lado.

La casa está totalmente a oscuras, pero en la parte superior se distingue un brillo amarillento que seguramente proviene de varias velas.

-Kate.-giro la cabeza cuando el novio de mi amiga me llama.-Las botellas.-indica. Asiento mordiéndome en labio inferior y me agacho para recogerlas.

Castle aparta la mirada de mi culo cuando me incorporo, pero le he visto. Básicamente, siempre lo hace.

Parece ser que Ojos Azules le ha dado su bolsa, porque ahora tiene las manos vacías. Me mira con una sonrisa divertida.

Jake se aleja por el jardín y observo como se mete sigilosamente por la puerta de madera, como si de una sombra se tratara.

-Vamos, tienes que escalar para pasar.-me dice apoyándose en la verja.

-¿Vas a tocarme el culo cuando suba?

-Tenía pensando ayudarte a subir dándote un pequeño empujón, pero era algo provisional eh.-me acerco a él. Sabe lo que busco y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Dejo una senda de besos cortos y ardientes sobre sus labios para después succionar su labio inferior.

Gimo en su boca cuando su lengua entra en contacto con la mía, peleando con familiaridad. Entierro las manos en su pelo y le acaricio la nuca con suavidad, haciendo que una erección crezca en sus pantalones. Lo noto duro en mi bajo vientre.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-susurra antes de devorar mis labios como si no tuviera tiempo de degustarlos.

¿Qué te hago yo? Qué me haces a mi. Me vuelves loca Castle, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Quiero que me toques cada segundo y poder sentirte duro y fuerte.

Justo cuando comienza a tocar mi culo calentándome más, una capa de agua fina comienza a caer entre los dos. No es la primera vez que nos besamos bajo la lluvia. Sonríe en mi boca.

-Quería que el calentón acabara, pero no así.-dice riendo. Me muerde la oreja y me da un cachete. Acaricia mi nariz con la suya ¡y me muerde! ¡Me muerde la nariz!

-¿Me has mordido?-le pregunto juguetona. Ladea la cabeza para mirarme mientras acaricia mi cintura. Asiente con una sonrisa.

-Da gracias a que ha sido la nariz y no otro sitio.-me provoca.

Mi garganta se seca, mi voz se vuelve ronca y él lo nota.

Sonríe y con la mirada me anima a saltar.

Meto los pies entre los huecos de la valla, y poco a poco comienzo a impulsarme, usando las manos como soporte. Castle está detrás mía por si resbalo y caigo. Es algo que me hace sentir bien. Una metáfora de lo que siempre he buscado.

Me impulsa con cariño del culo y en parte lo agradezco, me da la fuerza que necesito para llegar al final y saltar. Caigo sobre la hierba, esperando a que haga lo mismo que yo.

En menos de 20 segundos ya ha dado un salto y está a mi lado, muy cerca.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias?-me pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Por tocarme el culo? Tu sueñas.-le grito en medio de la lluvia.

-Deberías ver mis sueños si eres tú la protagonista.-responde mientras corremos hasta el umbral de la puerta. Salto a su espalda y paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le muerdo la oreja y le beso el cuello con cariño.-Así solo conseguirás que me empalme K-Bex.-bromea entrando a la casa conmigo a su espalda.

-No suena mal.-respondo. Se gira para contestar pero cierro su boca con mis labios.

Hace una maniobra y caemos al suelo. Se coloca debajo de mi cuerpo para que no me haga daño y quedo a horcajadas sobre él. Lo inmovilizo con mis manos, colocando las suyas por encima de su cabeza. Me inclino y beso sus labios con cariño. Abre la boca para recibirme y enlazo mi lengua con la suya como momentos antes. Muevo mi trasero sobre su erección, haciéndole gemir roncamente dentro de mi boca.

Sus ojos azules me miran extrañados. Creo que piensa lo mismo que yo.

-El malote ha encontrado a alguien que le plante cara y le gusta de verdad.-miramos los dos hacia las escaleras sabiendo que es justo lo que estábamos pensando.

Scarlet nos mira con la ceja alzada.

-Y pensaba que mi amigo no era hombre de una sola tía... ¿Te has enamorado marica?-le dice Jake pasándole el brazo por la cintura. Castle se tensa debajo de mi.

-¿Crees que puedo enamorarme? Es solo una puta distracción. Alguien con quien empalmarme.-responde.

La sonrisa se borra de la cara de Scarlet y Jake abre los ojos sorprendido. ¿Una distracción? Castle me lanza una mirada rápidamente, consciente de que ha hablado en voz alta. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y mi garganta se cierra, impidiéndome tragar.

-Kate.-susurra.

Le miro con odio. Con verdadero odio. Sabía que no podía fiarme, que Castle sería siempre un hijo de puta sin remedio, pero no, tenía que enamorarme joder.

Me levanto de un salto con las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas, doy gracias a que el agua de la lluvia lo disimule. Scarlet hace un ademán de bajar a consolarme, pero Jake la frena.

Castle se incorpora mirándome con terror y tristeza. Cuando intenta levantarse le golpeo en la mejilla con fuerza. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

El agua salpica con fuerza mi cara cuando salgo al exterior. Mis pulmones agradecen el aire puro que ahora respiro y solo puedo concentrar en esconderme de la realidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holi. En primer lugar deciros que he cambiado el formato a 3ª persona, pasado porqué he dado un giro a la historia por los sucesos que pasarán más adelante y, que en primera persona no podría describir tan bien. Me gusta mucho mas la 3ª. Os prometo que la historia será mucho mejor y contiene de todo. Gracias por los follows, favs y demás, como siempre os digo. Comentarme este capítulo y hacerme saber si os gusta la nueva idea o no. Disfrutarlo! Besos:***

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre la colina sin inmutarse de que una persona sentada sobre una piedra sufría su cólera.

Tal vez el agua fría le haría despejarse tanto física como emocionalmente, o al menos eso pensó cuando decidió huir.

El sonido del agua chocando contra la tierra era lo único que podía escucharse en medio de la tormenta. Agradecía que sus lágrimas se vieran diminutas en medio de un gran mar de gotas que ahora mismo danzaban a su alrededor.

Sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho.

Un dolor que no podría irse con ningún tipo de analgésico.

Un dolor que solo el amor podía producir.

Eso era lo que siempre había evitado: sentir dolor por un chico.

Aún pensaba en sus palabras.

Palabras frías, directas y duras que había lanzado contra ella como si de cuchillos afilados se trataran, porque así lo sentía.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando quitarse el flequillo que le caía con rebeldía por los ojos, impidiéndole ver.

Cuando el viento sacudió con fuerza su ropa, haciéndola estremecerse se arrebujó en su cazadora de cuero, buscando ese calor que tanto su piel como su corazón ansiaban encontrar.

Encontraba un consuelo extraño en la lluvia, se sentía tan identificada y a la vez inmune,que decidió quedarse bajo ella, dejando que la empapara.

"Solo busca sexo y calor en miles de camas. No es el típico tío de rosas y corazones."-La voz de una chica en la sala común de la hermandad hizo eco en su cabeza.

Se vio a si misma mirando de reojo a una chica rubia. Era el centro de atención del comedor.

Odiaba ese tipo de chicas.

Se tiraban a media Universidad y luego presumían de quien la tenía más grande.

Devolvió la mirada al iPhone.

Sabía de sobra como era Rick Castle.

Seguramente más que la rubia que ahora mismo estaba relatando lo que era tener sexo con el Gran Ricky. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de besarle e incluso tumbarse en la misma cama mientras le tocaba.

Era muy atractivo y cuando le miraba con esos ojos azules que ocultan una vida pasada, algo dentro de ti se accionaba y te encandilaba. Su sonrisa era una de las mejores que había visto, pero la mala suerte fue que la vio justo cuando se llevaba el tanga en sus manos.

"¿Qué se puede esperar de un chico tan jodido?"-Abrió los ojos al recordar esa última frase.

En ese momento un rayo cruzó parte del cielo, iluminando la oscuridad. Una línea blanca y fugaz que parecía una flecha atravesando las nubes.

Frunció el ceño buscando algo más que pudiera desvelar de esa frase. Recordaba a la chica rubia. La sonrisa socarrona que les había lanzado a todas, creyéndose importante por haber desvelado algo del pasado de Castle. Justo cuando se inclinaba para escuchar parte de la información, Scarlet apareció por la puerta principal, haciéndole señas.

-¡He conocido a un chico genial Kate!-Sonrió al recordar la mirada brillante de su mejor amiga cuando comenzó a hablarle de Jake y como lo había conocido.

Parecía mentira que Castle y Jake fueran mejores amigos. Eran tan sumamente diferentes que nadie lo diría. Uno era enamoradizo, romántico y protector y el otro un putón que iba de chica en chica como si fueran objetos de usar y tirar.

Le hacía gracia que pensara eso cuando Scarlet y ella eran exactamente iguales, solo que a ella si que le importaban los sentimientos de sus líos.

Se removió incómoda al notar como un gran bulto presionaba su pantalón. Metió la mano con fuerza en el bolsillo, intentando quitar la tela vaquera que ahora aprisionaba al objeto redondo.

Cuando vio que se trataba de la bola del partido de béisbol suspiró con fuerza y el dolor helado volvió a su pecho.

La apretó con fuerza en su mano, intentando descargar en ella toda la ira que en esos momentos la consumía. La lanzó hacia arriba para después volver a cogerla.

Pensó en lanzarla lejos, muy lejos.

No quería tener nada relacionado con Castle o con lo que había sentido días atrás.

Todo era muy frustrante. Había visto como le miraba cuando la kiss camera les enfocaba. La forma en la que había besado sus labios delante de más de doscientas personas, y aún así había sido especial.

"Eres idiota."-se dijo a si misma al ver que no podía desprenderse de la pelota. Eso significaría alejar el mejor recuerdo que había vivido con él y por mucho que quisiera, su corazón se lo impedía.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado a su lado. En un principio pensó que era Castle, ya que en medio de la penumbra no lograba distinguirlo, pero los ojos que en ese momento la observaban no eran azules, si no verdes.

-¿No deberías estar con Scarlet?-le preguntó ocultando una sonrisa. Jake sonrió también.

-¿No deberías estar con nosotros?-contestó Jake mirándola con la ceja alzada. Esta rió entre dientes sin dejar de acariciar la bola.

-No quiero verle la cara al gilipollas de tu amigo.

-Ha sido un completo imbécil.-reconoció Jake alzando las manos haciéndole saber que estaba de su parte.

Kate lo miró de reojo. Scarlet tenía un buen gusto si de chicos se trataba y Jake no era para nada feo.

Tenía una perfecta mandíbula cuadrada. La nariz no era gruesa o mucho menos torcida, sino chata y respingona. En ese momento podía verle de perfil a la perfección. Le gustó que se hubiera preocupado de ir a verla.

-Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes.-respondió ella pasándose la mano por el pelo húmedo.

La lluvia había cesado hacía unos minutos. Solo un manto fino de agua los rociaba, pero no llegaba a mojarlos.

Jake sacó algo de su bolsillo con cuidado mientras observaba los alrededores cuidadosamente. En la otra mano llevaba un mechero azul. Kate sonrió cuando descubrió sus intenciones.

-No hay nada mejor que un porro para aliviar penas, ¿no, rubia?-esta sonrió ante ese mote. No tenia para nada el pelo rubio, pero si castaño claro. Igualmente le pareció todo un detalle. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero Jake lo alejó.-No le digas a Scarlet que fumo, piensa que lo he dejado.

-Está bien.-respondió en un risita.

Una sensación de armonía y tranquilidad sacudió su cuerpo cuando inhaló el humo blanquecino. Siempre le había parecido un buen recurso para desahogarse. Soltar los problemas acompañados por el humo y que volaran lejos para alejarlos de ella. El sabor también era inconfundible e inexplicable, pero se sentía genial cuando fumaba.

Jake inhaló con fuerza para después soltarlo lentamente entre sus labios. Se vio reflejada en él. La tranquilidad que el porro le ofrecía.

-¿Quieres a Scarlet?-preguntó mirando el horizonte. Las nubes seguían en lo alto, amenazantes, seguramente en una o dos horas volvería a llover con fuerza.

Jake la miro de reojo y volvió a darle una calada al porro.

-Siéndote sincero, creo que estoy enamorado de ella.-le susurró con complicidad.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose mal. Ella quería eso con Castle, había pensado mantener una relación estable con él, incluso había llegado a pensar que era especial.

Apretó la mano con fuerza volviendo a sentir la tela de la bola de béisbol en la yema de sus dedos.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pero acabó rápidamente en medio de la hierba. Absorbió lentamente por la nariz para que Jake no lo notara.

-¿Eso es una bola de béisbol?-le preguntó colocándose el porro estratégicamente entre los labios para que no cayera al suelo. Kate tragó con fuerza el nudo de lágrimas que oprimían su garganta y se obligó a sonreír con tristeza.-¿Me dejas?

-No se si quiero tirarla a la basura.-respondió melancólica. Jake le frunció el ceño, dándole vueltas para poder verla mejor. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el garabato que habia escrito en uno de los lados.

-¿Tirarla? ¡Está firmada por Derek Jeter!-exclamó impresionado. Esta agachó la mirada al recordar su propia reacción cuando Castle se la entregó. En ese momento prefirió que nada hubiera sucedido.

-La consiguió Castle.-respondió en un susurro Kate. Jake la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Pero si es su jugador favorito desde que era un mocoso!-siguió sorprendido. Eso hizo que su mente comenzara a trabajar.-¡El muy capullo no me deja ni uno de sus pósters y a ti te regala una bola firmada!-sonrió cabizbaja.

-Para luego dejarme claro que soy un polvo.-respondió esta vez enfadada. Jake se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo compasión. Castle era su mejor amigo pero había actuado fatal. Se inclinó con cuidado sobre su oído y le susurró con complicidad:

-No ha parado de hablar de ti desde que volvisteis a veros en ese parque. Será un capullo, un gilipollas... Pero te aseguro que una bola firmada por su ídolo no se lo da ni a su madre.-Kate le miró alzando la ceja. Este asintió resaltando la afirmación.-Te tiene en el móvil como "Mi Niña".-esta sonrió haciéndole sonreír a él. Se acercó aún más a su oreja.-Nunca, a ninguna de las chicas con las que ha estado la ha llevado a un partido de su equipo favorito o mucho menos la había llamado así. Deberías haberlo visto cuando te pusiste borracha, por poco mata a un tío que te drogó y si no recuerdo mal te llevo en brazos al baño y te ayudó a vomitar.-escuchaba atenta la confesión de Jake.

Recordaba el día de la fiesta un poco borroso, pero los brazos de Castle sujetándola mientras vomitaba todo tipo de alcohol que había ingerido estaban aún presentes. Incluso habían dormido juntos esa noche...

-Se las da de chulo pero está coladito por K-Bex, te lo digo yo que soy su mejor amigo. Le brillan los ojos cuando habla de ti.-comenzó a reír en voz baja mirando a todos lados por si alguien le había escuchado. Esta rió también.

-Me ha hecho sentirme como una tía que solo sirve para calentarle,Jake.-confesó Kate levantándose. Los huesos comenzaban a protestarle por pasar tanto tiempo inmóviles, necesitaba moverse para entrar de nuevo en calor.

Este se levantó detrás de ella.

-Una tía que solo sirve para calentarle la cabeza, porqué piensa más en ti que en hacerse pajas.-Kate exclamó en carcajadas ante eso.

Jake sonrió sintiéndose bien al haberle hecho entrar en razón. Sabía que Castle necesitaba a Kate como el aire para respirar y separarse justo ahora era un grave error.

-Sois unos cerdos.-bromeó Kate colocándose a su lado.-¿Dónde está Scarlet?

-La he dejado dándole la charla a Castle. Supongo que él se habrá ido para despejarse porqué las charlas de tu amiga son mortales.-Kate sonrió asintiendo, haciéndole saber que tenía toda la razón.-Prefería venir yo a hablar contigo.-le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Kate dudó un momento, pero se acercó a Jake y lo rodeó con sus brazos, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo.

Jake la apretó con fuerza. Era la mejor amiga de su novia y quisiera o no, era una gran persona, no quería verla sufrir.

-Jake, dile a Scarlet que hablaremos mañana. No quiero ir y ver a Castle.-este abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kate le cortó poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios.-Hoy no. Me voy a casa.

-No puedes irte sola, es muy tarde.-protestó frunciendo el ceño.-Deja que te acompañemos. No hay nadie por aquí y es peligroso.

-Tranquilo, al final de la calle, si no recuerdo mal, hay una carretera, pido un taxi y ya está.-le tranquilizó Kate.

Jake no pareció muy convencido. Apretó la mandíbula, considerando sus palabras pero sabía que era tan cabezona o más como su mejor amigo, cosa que a veces le resultaba divertido, pero en ese momento no.

-Llámala cuando estés en casa.-Kate asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo.

Siguieron juntos hasta llegar a la verja, donde Jake la ayudó a trepar amablemente.

-Siento que esto haya acabado así.-dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dale una patada en los huevos de mi parte.-respondió ella divertida. Este dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo haré.

-Buenas noches Jake. Y... gracias.

-Tranquila, esto es lo que hacen los amigos.-respondió este guiñándole un ojo.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. Le quedaba un buen trozo de camino hasta llegar a la carretera más próxima, pero necesitaba esa soledad para recapacitar sobre las palabras de Jake. Agradecía con todo su corazón la forma en que se había preocupado por ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que alguien emergía de las sombras a sus espaldas con una navaja en la mano.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Bueeeenos días amigus! En primer lugar veo que a todos os ha gustado la idea de seguir el fic en 3ª persona y pues, me gusta a mi también. En segundo lugar lo de el pasado duro de Rick hay una persona que ya sabe por donde van los tiros JAJAJAJA, no se os puede ocultar nada. Es más, había muchas teorías sobre el final de este capítulo y lo he dejado muy intrigado la verdad. Por último doy gracias a los follows, favs y reviews porqué me encanta ver que os gusta y me ayudáis a mejorarlo. Seguir comentando please. Disfrutar del capítulo que os lo merecéis. un beso!:***

**PD: Actualizaré lo más rápido posible. ;)**

* * *

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que la voz de Scarlet desapareciera o simplemente se hiciera menos audible.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

¿O era qué sabía que tenía toda la razón pero odiaba que fuera así?

-No se como existen tíos así de gilipollas.-decía esta mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

Se había dedicado a pasearse nerviosa por el recibidor de la casa, enfadada mientras intentaba que él entrara en razón.

Castle metió la cara entre las palmas de sus manos mientras las apretaba con fuerza. Ese gesto le recordó a su infancia. Cuando era pequeño los gritos y golpes desaparecían cuando se enterraba en sus manos e intentaba, con inocencia, alejarse de una dura realidad. Más adelante lo haría dándole fin a todo.

Estaba sentado en el último escalón de la escalera. Sus pies podían tocar el suelo de madera.

Hacía tiempo que las palabras de Scarlet habían dejado de tomar sentido, simplemente se habían convertido en insultos.

Insultos que realmente se merecía.

Si abría los ojos podía revivir la escena una y otra vez bajo sus pies.

Justo en ese suelo había hecho sentir mal a la única persona con la que había compartido tantos sentimientos.

¿Todo por qué? Por no poder expresar lo que sentía. Por tener miedo al amor, por temía volver a sentir otra vez aquello...

-¿Castle me estás escuchando?-suspiró levantando la mirada.

Scarlet le observaba con una mueca de enfado y los brazos en jarras.

En otro momento le habría parecido gracioso. Parecía un personaje sacado de un cómic, pero no en ese mismo instante.

-Tengo tú voz tan metida en mi cabeza que ya no me acuerdo ni de la mía.-respondió este al fin pasandose las manos por la cara, con voz cansada.

Necesitaba huir de todo eso.

-Pues te jodes.-miró rápidamente a Scarlet.-No. No me mires así.-dijo esta cuando Castle le dedicó una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.-Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón.

-Lo sé.

-Y que eres un completo gilipollas.-siguió.

-Lo sé.

-Que nunca vas a cambiar.

-Lo sé.

-Y que me estoy tirando a tu tío.

-Lo sé.-Scarlet puso los ojos en blanco y llevó las manos al cielo.-Eh. Osea no. ¿Lo haces?-preguntó este con el ceño fruncido.

Scarlet suspiró. Estaba claro que no podía hacer nada con él, así que decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Se que no ha estado bien.-dijo Castle rompiendo el silencio que poco a poco comenzaba a envolverles. Scarlet prefirió no decir nada y esperar. Tal vez él solo pudiera recapacitar.-No quería decir eso joder.-dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza sintiéndose miserable. La expresión de Kate cuando escuchó sus palabras había sido mucho peor que el golpe que después recibió. El dolor en sus ojos verdes. Las lágrimas que poco a poco se acumulaban dentro de sus párpados buscando una salida.

Dios. Él no quería eso. Quería abrazarla, besarla, hacerla sonreír y no soltarla jamás.

-Pensaba que podría curar mis heridas. Yo quiero una relación como la que tenéis Jake y tú.-siguió este en un susurro.

La mirada de Scarlet recayó en su perfil, solo que ahora estaba cabizbajo.

Ella había visto la expresión de su mejor amiga a la perfección y hasta pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía poco a poco, pero ahora el de Castle comenzaba a latir.

-¿Por qué no lo has intentado desde un primer momento?-le susurro esta intentando no romper ese clímax tan íntimo que los dos habían conseguido.

Después de haber estado más de diez minutos dándole un discurso sobre lo mal que se había comportado con Kate y como tenía que recapacitar, ese era el momento decisivo.

-Porque yo no soy romántico. Nunca lo he sido.-exhaló en un susurro.-Siempre he preferido evitar el compromiso a toda costa. No busques amor habiendo sexo. Ese era mi lema.-Scarlet frunció el ceño, esperando lo que llevaba buscando toda la noche.-Pero ella era diferente. Si todas querían algo conmigo era la única que pasaba. La que me plantaba cara. Con la que ganarse un beso era tan especial que me daba igual tener que dar la vida si con eso lo conseguía.-esta vez se giró y observó los ojos azules de Scarlet, impacientes por seguir escuchando.-¿Has visto su sonrisa? ¿Esa sonrisa tan bonita que solo sale cuando digo alguna tontería? Creo que no puedo vivir sin ella.

-Sabes que estás enamorado,

¿verdad?-La pregunta de Scarlet le vino tan de sopetón que ladeó la cabeza para poder encajarla con claridad.-Quieres hacerla tuya. Que no le sonría así a nadie más, solo a ti.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Castle cuando supo que todo eso era cierto.

-Pero yo no puedo enamorarme. No quiero. Da asco.-respondió este dejando la vista al frente.

La puerta de madera seguía abierta, justo como ellos la habían dejado al entrar.

Deseó que Kate apareciera en esos momentos. Incluso se levantó un poco cuando vio una sombra internarse en el umbral, pero se dejó caer de nuevo en el escalón al ver que se trataba de Jake.

-Eso decía ella antes de conocerte a ti.-finalizó Scarlet en un susurro antes de levantarse e irse con su novio.

Sintió como una mano fría, helada, se colaba en su pecho y apretaba su corazón con fuerza al ver como se besaban. La forma en que Jake le sonreía y le susurraba entre besos.

Y le hizo gracia.

Le hizo gracia verse en un pasado de esa forma. Declarando amor eterno entre susurros mientras el sol se ponía a sus espaldas. Claro que Kate no era ella.

Sonrió al recordar ese momento bajo la lluvia. Ese preciso momento en el que todo parecía ir cuesta arriba. Unir sus labios con los de ella en medio de todo el campus mientras se mojaban, buscando calor en la boca del otro.

Estaba harto de ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo de un nuevo desamor.

-Jake, ¿dónde está Kate?-preguntó a su mejor amigo poniéndose en pie.

Ya era hora de aclarar muchas cosas.

Este frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Has dejado que se fuera sola pedazo de retrasado?-gritó este.

Su voz resonó por todos los lugares de la casa.

-Me dijo que pediría un taxi al llegar a la carretera. Yo le dije que la acompañaba, pero no quiso.-se excusó este sin saber que decir.

-Joder, puede pasarle algo.-gritó Castle mientras salía por la puerta sin importarle nada más que encontrarla y saber que estaba a salvo.

* * *

La lluvia había cesado hacía casi una hora, pero la humedad seguía reinando en la urbanización. Podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos en esa grande y oscura calle.

El suelo estaba sumamente resbaladizo. La suela de sus zapatillas de deportes se había deslizado peligrosamente porqué no se adhería demasiado bien al asfalto, pero eran perfectas para correr.

Se ajusto bien la chaqueta.

Si respiraba un poco más de la cuenta podía ver como una pequeña nube de vaho salía de sus labios para fundirse con el aire. El invierno en Nueva York era bastante crudo.

Sonrío aliviado al verla a un par de metros. Andaba deprisa y desconfiada, pero segura. Eso era algo que le encantaba. Su seguridad y firmeza.

Por algo estaba tan "encaprichado" con ella. Era difícil, no como las demás.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al ver que una figura desconocida emergía de las sombras situadas en un callejón cercano a ella con algo brillante en sus manos.

Cuando descubrió de lo que realmente se trataba echo a correr como un loco en esa dirección chillando su nombre.

Si no llega a ser por eso, el agresor la habría alcanzado con la navaja, pero le dio tiempo a girarse y defenderse, golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Hijo de puta.-Castle lo agarró del hombro, obligándolo a girar. Arremetió varios puñetazos contra su mandíbula y torso, ya que de un hombre se trataba.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su bajo vientre, pero siguió golpeándolo mientras Kate intentaba quitarle la navaja.

Cuando estuvo desarmado, consiguió hacerle una llave, inmovilizándolo. Cayeron ambos al suelo, pero Castle no se detuvo, siguió golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Kate no sabía que hacer. Metió las manos en la cazadora de cuero y sacó el iPhone, buscando el número de Jake que Scarlet le había dado varios días atrás.

La vista de Castle se nubló por unos segundos y sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear, haciendo que el agresor aprovechara y de un empujón lograra apartarlo, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva pero todo se volvía oscuro por momentos y la voz de Kate se hacía cada vez mas intengible.

-Rick, cariño.-notaba el calor de la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla. Abrió débilmente los ojos y vio como las lágrimas bañaban su cara. Sonrió con dificultad, intentando incorporarse para besarla, pero un nuevo pinchazo lo detuvo. Dirigió su mano hacía ese punto tan dolorido, manchando la yema de sus dedos de rojo.-Estás sangrando, pero no pasa nada cariño.-le explicó Kate al ver el horror en sus ojos.-Estamos solos, ha huido. Aguanta.

Su cara se había vuelto pálida por momentos y la situación no hacia más que empeorar. Quería abrir la boca y hablar, pero no podía, simplemente su cuerpo no obedecía y sus párpados eran cada vez más pesados.

-Rick, no cierres los ojos. No por favor.-podía escuchar su llanto como si su voz estuviera a kilómetros de su oído, cuando solo estaba a un par de centímetros.

Quería abrir la boca y decirle que le quería, que quería ser su novio, besarla y abrazarla todo el tiempo mientras le juraba amor eterno.

Escucho el pitido de una llamada y la voz de su mejor amigo a través del móvil, a Kate sollozando. El dolor cada vez era mas agudo y se sentía muy cansado.

Sentía la mano su mano apretándole la suya, animándolo para que no desfalleciera. Pero todo le daba vueltas y ni siquiera ya podía moverse o escuchar con claridad.

Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos. Después, todo se volvió completamente negro.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Bueeenas tardes amigus! He de decir que me han han pedido que matara a Castle, no miro a nadie... EJEMLECHUEJEM. Claramente no puedo matarlo, sería demasiado. Me he reído muchísimo escribiendo y me encanta este capítulo, la verdad. He compensado el suspense y rencor del anterior y espero que guste. Voy a dedicar este capítulo a mis dos canarias favoritas *_* Mi Chu y Mi Andreita, que no se cuanto llevan esperando en la piscina JAJAJAJAJA, os quieru apas 3 En último lugar dar gracias por los follows, favs y demás, subís mucho el animo chicos. Seguir comentando que os lo agradezco mucho. Disfrutard el capi! Besos! :***

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Sentía cada hueso de su cuerpo rígido e inamovible. Todo seguía siendo oscuridad, pero esta vez voces lejanas se colaban en su cabeza. Entre ellas lograba distinguir la de Kate y Jake, que hablaban en susurros. No sabía donde estaba, pero sí notaba una superficie blanda sobre su espalda que le hacía estar en equilibrio.

Por mucho que intentara abrir la boca y los ojos, no podía. Era como si su cuerpo solo fuera una cáscara sin vida y todo el control que ejercía sobre él hubiera desaparecido.

Notaba su pecho ascender y descender tranquilamente y supo que respiraba solo, sin ayuda de máquinas.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Jake haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la camilla de hospital.

Kate mantenía la mirada fija en ese lugar.

Llevaban un par de horas allí, esperando a que Castle abriera los ojos y pudieran hacerle un mejor reconocimiento.

Echaba de menos perderse en sus pupilas azules y sentirse a salvo ahí dentro. Aún no sabía como iba a darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, arriesgando la suya por ella.

-¿Has avisado a su madre?-contraatacó ésta. Jake asintió con un bostezo.

Ambos miraron por la ventana automáticamente y pudieron ver la luna allá en lo alto, sobre los rascacielos de la ciudad, ajena a todo.

-Estaba en el ensayo de una obra. Vendrá en un par de minutos.-respondió este acomodándose en el sillón que había junto a la puerta.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, buscando algo de tranquilidad en esa noche tan movida.

Kate se acercó a la camilla mientras observaba atentamente el rostro relajado de Castle.

Había adquirido su color natural después de haberse vuelto totalmente blanco por perder tanta sangre.

Cuando vio que su camiseta se iba tornando poco a poco escarlata el corazón le dio un vuelco. La herida era bastante profunda, pero tuvo suerte, ya que no le dio en un punto clave y vital.

En medio del forcejeo el agresor le clavó la navaja justo en el costado del bajo vientre, cerca de los músculos pélvicos.

Se sentó con cuidado a su lado sin molestarle mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, cariñosamente.

El simple hecho de pensar que podía haber visto como su vida se esfumaba entre sus manos la había asustado tanto que no podía parar de llorar.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla para acabar en la mano de Rick. La retiró con su pulgar y enlazó los dedos con los suyos.

Rick sintió esa caricia en el corazón, no en la piel de su mano.

Intentó mover con todas sus fuerzas uno de sus dedos y lo consiguió, pero Kate no se dio cuenta.

Necesitaba despertarse y decirle que le quería.

Ésta seguía jugando con sus dedos mientras lloraba en silencio.

Miró por encima de su hombro a Jake que había podido conciliar el sueño en una posición un tanto incómoda. Podría levantarse y decirle que se fuera a casa a dormir, que ella podía quedarse con él, pero era su mejor amigo y no se iría ni con agua caliente.

Scarlet, en cambio, estaba en la entrada del hospital, esperando a la madre de Castle para guiarla hasta la habitación.

Todos necesitaban un respiro en la intimidad y lo estaban consiguiendo.

-Hoy he tenido mucho miedo Rick.-le susurró Kate haciendo círculos sobre la palma de su mano que permanecía abierta.-Pensaba que nunca volvería verte sonreír. Que nunca podría volver a abrazarte, besarte o pegarte.-sonrío al recordar los momentos graciosos que había pasado a su lado.

Las veces que la había llevado a caballito. Los diferentes besos que se habían dado. La primera vez que volvieron a verse. Ella robando sus calzoncillos y su iPhone, el partido de béisbol... Demasiados momentos para no significar nada. Ambos sabían que el otro le enloquecía, pero simplemente callaban y lo dejaban ir.

-Sabes de sobra lo que sentimos, e incluso se que tienes miedo de enamorarte. ¿Crees que la fachada de chulo te duraría siempre cariño? No. Todos pasamos por eso y no queremos volver a sentirnos mal.-las lágrimas salían desenfrenadamente de sus ojos verdes.-¿Por qué me hiciste sentir así Castle? ¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas?

-Porque te quiero.-Kate alzó la mirada al instante al reconocer la voz de donde provenía el susurro. Los ojos azules de Castle la miraban adormilados pero brillantes, ocultando lágrimas.-Porqué quiero que seas mi novia, solo mía. No de ningún imbécil. Quiero ser yo quien te haga sonreír.-esta curvó la comisura de sus labios automáticamente.-Eso es. Esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco. Te quiero mi niña. Quédate conmigo.

La voz de Castle sonaba ronca pero sincera. Intentó incorporarse y una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero eso no le impidió hacerlo. Kate lloraba y sonreía mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Novios? ¿Compromiso? Ella nunca quería eso. No le gustaba estar atada a nadie.

Aún que pensar en Rick abrazando y besando a otra chica como lo hacía con ella le ponía enferma. ¿Celosa? Sí. ¿Estaba enamorada de Rick Castle? También.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato cariño? Prefiero hacerlo yo.-le susurró tirando de su mano con la ceja alzada para acercarla a él.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-preguntó esta en voz baja sonriendo. Pensaba que todo era un delirio del sueño y no estaba pasando realmente.

-Desde el primer momento.-confesó éste dejándole besos por la mejilla. Cuando llegó a la oreja agarró su lóbulo con los dientes y tiró de él,juguetón.

Kate ladeó el cuello, dándole mejor acceso a sus labios mientras enlazaba las manos detrás de su cuello y pasaba los dedos por su pelo castaño claro.

-¿No más gilipolleces?-siguió ella mordiéndole el cuello suavemente. Este gimió en su oído.

-Prometo picarte, hacerte reír y comerte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida.-respondió con la mano en el pecho, como si de un juramento se tratara, haciéndola reír.

-Chss. El Capitán América duerme.-le susurró señalando a Jake.-Ven, sube.-la agarró de la cintura y ésta se sentó a su lado.

La camilla era suficientemente grande para los dos. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Kate se sentía segura abrazándolo. No sabia por que, pero siempre le había transmitido una sensación de protección que no podía explicar con palabras.

Sonrió cuando le dejó un beso en la frente. Lo apretó con fuerza sin hacerle demasiado daño en la herida.

-Cariño, ¿porqué llevo una bata?-preguntó intentando ocultar una carcajada para no despertar a Jake.-Parezco un tío de la teletienda vendiendo una batamanta.

-Te han cosido.-respondió Kate con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba su aroma.

Estaba muy cansada y la mano de Castle acariciándole la espalda por encima de la camiseta no ayudaba.

-¿Me ayudas a mirarme la herida?-le preguntó este con voz sensual. Kate levantó la cabeza con la ceja alzada.

Cogió la bata por el bajo y la subió con cuidado. Sonrió al ver que por suerte o por desgracia llevaba sus boxers negros.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al ver una gasa pegada a la herida.

Era bastante grande, así que el corte debía ser profundo y largo.

Los dedos de Kate se pasearon con libertad por alrededor de la gasa, alterando la respiración de Castle. Siguió subiendo hasta sus abdominales, donde las arañó provocatívamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como Castle la miraba con unos ojos azules sumamente excitados y su calzoncillo se hinchaba.

-Bésame.-le rogó Castle sin poder tragar. Ésta se acercó a sus labios mientras acariciaba su abdomen desnudo, provocándole escalofríos.

Enlazó su lengua con la de él lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios.

Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Saber que era completamente suyo.

Mordió su labio superior mientras él succionaba su inferior. Éste gruñó en su boca cuando disimuladamente su mano bajó al bóxer, apretando suavemente.

El beso se convirtió en algo primitivo y necesitado en el que el aire no importaba.

Cuando lograron separarse los dos respiraban con dificultad.

-Que pena que estemos en un hospital.-dijo Castle apretando la mandíbula. Miró su erección y se dejó caer en la almohada. Kate le bajó la bata con una sonrisa divertida.

Para Castle era visible que estaba excitado, pero ella estaba literalmente en llamas. Podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas.

-No te rías Kit Kat.-le advirtió en un susurro.

Kate le miró por encima de su hombro mientras acababa de colocarle la bata. Una idea cruzó su mente. Se aseguró de que Jake seguía dormido y volvió a girarse hacia Castle.

Sabía que después le pasaría factura, pero ver la cara de Castle sería aún mejor. Se levantó la camiseta por delante ante la atenta y confundida mirada de su novio.

Este abrió mucho los ojos y se removió incomodo al ver su sujetador de encaje negro.

Se apretó los pechos con las dos manos y los movió arriba y abajo, divertida pero con mucha sensualidad.

Rió en voz alta inevitablemente al ver como Castle bufaba y se tapaba los ojos para no verla.

-Serás capulla...

Un movimiento a sus espaldas los alertó y ésta se bajó la camiseta rápidamente, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa provocativa.

Jake los miraba con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?-preguntó mientras bostezaba. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su amigo totalmente despierto, y lo mejor, feliz.

Se levantó como si fuera un resorte y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza. Castle sonrió y lo apretó contra él mientras le sacaba el dedo corazón a Kate, sin que Jake los viera, claro.

-Eso no se le hace a las chicas, cariño.-una voz adulta sorprendió a los tres.

Una mujer pelirroja los miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Kate frunció el ceño. Tendría unos cuarenta y cinco. Sus ojos azules y la voz de Castle hicieron aclarar sus sospechas.

-Lo sé madre. Pero ella no es una "chica" cualquiera. ¿Verdad Kate?-Ésta se giró para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas totalmente rojas. Castle le dedicó un beso, de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella intentando provocarle.


	14. Chapter 14

Una serie de sensaciones asaltaron a Kate cuando la mano de Castle se internó debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su piel totalmente desprotegida. Decidió no abrir los ojos y disfrutar de la maestría de sus dedos.

Subían por su ombligo hasta su esternón y cuando llegaban a la costura del sujetador descendían de nuevo lentamente hasta su bajo vientre, no más allá del inicio del culot.

Sonrió cuando descubrió sus movimientos circulares. Estaba dibujándole un corazón sobre las costillas. Y aún que su dibujo no llevara tinta, la sensación de la silueta no desapareció, si no que se hizo permanente.

-Kate...-le susurró al oído. Esta sonrió inevitablemente, haciéndole sonreír a él.-No te hagas la dormida, se que estás despierta.-ladeó el cuello y éste entendió.-¿Quieres unos buenos días eh golosa?-Beckett asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa imborrable.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando los labios de Castle fueron a parar a su cuello. Gimió en voz baja al sentir su lengua en el punto justo donde latía su pulso.

Le encantaba que Castle le besara el cuello. Era uno de los muchos placeres de su vida. El segundo era que le hiciera tiernas cosquillas por su piel.

Río entre dientes cuando éste absorbió con fuerza, creando después un pequeño chupetón.

No le gustaban los chupetones, pero que Castle dejara una marca territorial en su cuello le ponía a cien.

Estaba segura de que lo había hecho para que todos se enteraran de que no estaba disponible.

Restregó su trasero con malicia sobre su erección mañanera, haciéndole sonreír.

Levantó la mirada asegurándose de que seguían solos en la habitación.

Jake y Scarlet habían decidido irse después de comprobar que Castle estaba en buen estado para volver al día siguiente.

Ambos necesitaban descansar. Seguramente habían dormido juntos en la residencia para no tener que quedar.

La madre de Castle se vio convencida por Kate para que durmiera cómodamente en su casa, ya que se ofrecía ella a pasar la noche con su hijo, que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y con ganas de compartir cama.

Y ahora ahí estaban, jugando como niños. Castle la abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo, permitiéndose besar su cuello.

Kate se giró para que pudieran verse las caras e inmediatamente se perdió en su iris azul.

Adoraba tanto el color de los ojos de Castle que podía pasarse horas y horas observándolos. Le transmitían tranquilidad y serenidad. Y, también ocultaban algo relacionado con un pasado duro que le gustaría descubrir.

Castle pensaba lo mismo de sus ojos. Esa inmensidad verde con pinceladas color marrón. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada como un niño pequeño sonriendo.

-¿Y mis buenos días?-le preguntó. Ésta alzó una ceja provocativa y se inclinó para besarle.

-Bu-e-nos di-as ca-ri-ño.-iba diciendo Kate entre beso y beso. Castle la rodeó con sus brazos aprisionándola contra su boca. Ésta sonreía mientras succionaba su labio inferior.

Tenía la pierna sobre su cintura y sus sexos se rozaban peligrosamente. Castle colocó la mano sobre su trasero, masajeándolo sensualmente.

-Yo había traído café para desayunar, pero veo que no hace falta.-Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Jake. Rodaron los ojos y se limitaron a reír.

-Este chaval es gilipollas.-susurró Castle divertido mientras Kate se bajaba de su cintura. Ésta le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-Buenos días a ti también Jake.-lo saludó Kate. El mejor amigo de su novio le pasó un vaso de papel marca Starbucks que no pudo rechazar.

Los cafés de esa marca le volvían loca. Encontraban el toque perfecto en todos, haciendo el sabor mucho más especial. Agradeció el calor que le proporcionaba a sus manos, ya que aunque el aire acondicionado estuviera encendido, el frío hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Tú también quieres o has tenido bastante con su boca?-le preguntó señalando a Kate con el pulgar. Castle le sacó el dedo corazón y Jake lo tomó como un sí.

Inspiró el aroma a café recién hecho antes de darle un trago.

Todos giraron la vista cuando unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Castle recostándose con cuidado en la camilla.

Al instante una chica joven de unos veintinueve años entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestida de enfermera. El pelo negro azabache le caía por hombros y espalda. Llevaba una carpeta roja pegada al pecho.

Kate se apoyó en el marco de la ventana sin levantar la vista de la joven que miraba de una forma coqueta a Castle. Éste le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Richard, has pasado todos los informes médicos con nota.-dijo la enfermera observando los papeles de la carpeta. Mordió el bolígrafo con sensualidad sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La voz de la joven era irritante y con solo oírla Kate pudo saber que era presumida y superficial.

-¿Puedo irme a casa?-preguntó Castle incorporándose, dispuesto a ponerse la ropa y largarse de allí.

-Si. Pero antes debo cambiarte la gasa y enseñarte a ponértela, ¿no?-Castle asintió entusiasmado, haciendo que Beckett alzara las cejas sorprendida.

Mientras Castle se levantaba la bata para darle total acceso a la enfermera, Jake se acercó a Beckett, que seguía observándolos atentamente.

-Aquí huele a zorrón.-le susurró. Kate le miró de reojo y ahogó su risa en el vaso de papel. Jake se rió disimuladamente mirando por la ventana, recibiendo un puñetazo de ésta en el hombro.

-Así, mira.-La enfermera le despegó con cuidado la gasa, dejándola en un cuenco esterilizado. Castle asentía mientras miraba embobado sus pechos.

-Dios, míralo, parece un recién nacido pidiendo pecho.-le susurró Kate.

Jake miró a su mejor amigo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te aseguro que le va más tu culo, siempre me habla de él.-bromeó éste. Kate casi escupe el café al escuchar eso, pero el gesto de la enfermera tocando una zona peligrosa del abdomen de Rick le puso alerta.

-Tienes que tener cuidado cuando vayas a ponerte la gasa, por si te haces daño en los puntos.-le dedicó una sonrisa muy personal, que hizo estallar a Kate.

-Tranquila, tendré cuidado. Básicamente seré yo quien se la ponga.-respondió Beckett con voz gélida acercándose a ellos. Castle levantó la mirada al instante para mirarla, totalmente avergonzado.-Soy su novia.-aclaró cuando la enfermera la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo tienes que limpiar la herida, colocar encima una gasa con algodón y finalmente cuadrar y pegar bien el apósito.-Kate asentía mientras la enfermera le explicaba el proceso a regañadientes.

Castle le dedicó una mirada a su mejor amigo que no paraba de reír detrás de ellos al estar presente en esa extraña situación.

-Gracias.-le retó Kate con la mirada. La enfermera miró por última vez a Castle antes de desaparecer contoneando las caderas.

La puerta no llegó a cerrarse ya que Scarlet apareció por el umbral, pero se detuvo a mirar a la enfermera de arriba abajo antes de entrar.

-¿Soy yo o esa tenía cara de putón?

Jake dejó escapar la carcajada que había estado conteniendo durante los últimos minutos, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Sí mi amor, es que Castle las prefiere con uniforme.-dijo acercándose para besar a su novia.

El aludido miró a Kate de reojo y esta se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

-Voy a casa a cambiarme, luego nos vemos.-dijo cogiendo su cazadora. Castle abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró consciente de la facilidad que tenía para arruinarlo todo.

-Tienes un don innato para cagarla macho.-le dijo Jake cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado al fin.

Castle se dejó caer en la almohada. ¿Por qué era tan gilipollas?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que ha pasado?-preguntó Scarlet totalmente confundida.

-No ha dejado de coquetear con la enfermera en las narices de Kate.-resumió Jake encogiéndose de hombros.

-Joder Castle. Detrás de una otra.-respondió ésta rodando los ojos.

-No quería hacerlo así. Es decir, no era mi intención.-Se puso en pie con cuidado para vestirse. Suerte que su ropa seguía encima de una silla.

Mientras se enfundaba en los vaqueros y se colocaba la camiseta, ahora lavada, pensó algo.

Una manera de compensar sus idioteces que sabía que funcionaría.

-Scarlet, tienes que hacerme un favor.


	15. Chapter 15

Alzó la mirada cuando la puerta del pequeño apartamento se cerró. Scarlet dejó su bolso sobre la mesita que había en la entrada intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Kate no había vuelto al hospital después del enfrentamiento con Rick y supuso que estaría enfadada y así era.

-No has vuelto...-dijo Scarlet distraídamente mientras entraba a su dormitorio.

Kate la miró de reojo y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla del iPad.

Antes de la llegada de su mejor amiga había estado buscando información sobre la carrera de policía. Hacía tiempo que le llamaba la atención y se le había presentado la oportunidad de estar sola e informarse correctamente.

-He estado liada.-respondió al fin sin levantar la vista de la luminosa pantalla del iPad.

Scarlet salió de nuevo de su habitación con un par de billetes en la mano.

-¿Liada? ¿Jugando con el iPad?-preguntó ésta alzando la ceja.

Esta vez Kate si que la miró, pero con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué le importaba ella lo que hiciera? ¿O si no había vuelto? ¿O si simplemente quería despejarse de todo y estar un rato sola?

-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que haga?-preguntó Beckett con más brusquedad que la que quería haber utilizado. Scarlet agachó la mirada al instante y se limitó a callar y revolver su bolso.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que había sido demasiado fría. Ella no tenía la culpa de las gilipolleces de Rick, ni de sus juegos. Suspiró y se levantó del sofá, dejando el iPad sobre la mesita de centro.

Scarlet se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, que le caía con rebeldía por la sien. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita cuando su mejor amiga la abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo siento cielo.-le dijo en un susurro.-Se que tú no tienes la culpa de...esto.

-Te has enfadado con él, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Scarlet mientras se giraba para poder mirarla perfectamente a los ojos.

Kate suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

Enfadada, molesta, ofendida... tantas cosas en una sola persona.

-Sí.-confesó finalmente.

-¿Por haber tonteado con la zorrón?-Kate siguió a su mejor amiga a través del pequeño salón hasta llegar al baño, donde observó en silencio como se aplicaba gloss rosa en los labios.

-¡En mis narices Scarlet!-dijo Kate indignada. Ésta la miró de reojo mientras se echaba colonia.-¿Soy fea? ¿No estoy buena? Porqué que se fije en otras en mi cara...

-Cariño, si fuera lesbiana, te daría duro contra el muro.-eso hizo sonreír a Kate.-Pero tengo novio, y estoy enamorada de él.

-Que lástima...-bromeó Kate imitando una mirada lasciva, que solo hizo que Scarlet se carcajeara.

-Qué mal seduces cielo.-respondió ésta entre risas. Kate le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Qué propones para mejorarlo?-preguntó Beckett dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Había perseguido a su mejor amiga por toda la casa mientras se arreglaba, y sin necesidad de preguntar estaba segura que tenía una cita con Jake.

Sonrió. Por una vez una de sus relaciones iba en serio y tenía pinta de llegar lejos.

Jake era un chico genial. Recordó como estuvo consolándola antes del accidente con Rick.

-Cómprate un disfraz de enfermera.-bromeó Scarlet antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, ya que Kate se levantaba para pegarle.

Cuando ésta se hubo cerrado, se apoyó en ella, sintiendo el frío de la madera cubrir su espalda.

Dejó caer la cabeza y pensó en Rick.

Lo había dejado en el hospital, con la boca abierta y una expresión de confusión y remordimiento. Pero era lo que se merecía.

Se preguntaba si siempre sería así con él cuando unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta, sobresaltándola y alejándola de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta convencida de que era Scarlet y había olvidado algo, pero lo que vio al otro lado era totalmente inesperado.

-Que has olv...Eh. ¿Hola?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver un repartidor de pizza ante ella. No lograba verle la cara, ya que una gorra roja le ocultaba el rostro.

-Una pizza carbonara para Katherine Beckett.-dijo el repartidor con voz ronca y a la vez familiar. Ésta frunció el ceño mientras cogía la caja que le tendía, sintiendo al instante el aroma de su pizza favorita.

-Pero yo no he pedido nada.-respondió Kate aún dubitativa.

-Es de queso, champiñones, doble de besos, amor y reconciliación.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el extraño repartidor alzó finalmente la cabeza y pudo observar sus ojos azules y su rostro ahora tan conocido.

-Creo que conozco a una enfermera que le gustaría más que a mi.-lanzó Kate apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Detrás del hombro de Castle pudo ver a varias chicas mirándolos desde la sala común y otras asomadas desde las puertas de sus respectivos apartamentos.

-Pero eso no es para ella, si no para la novia de Rick Castle, que quiere decirle que ha sido un completo imbécil y que solo le quiere a ella.-siguió éste, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Kate. Miró el papel que contenía el precio de la pizza y volvió a mirarla a ella.-Sí. Pone eso. Me ha dicho que era una chica guapísima y excepcional. No me he equivocado de puerta.

-¡Vamos Becks, déjale entrar o me lo quedo yo!-gritó una de sus amigas que estaba en medio del pasillo observando todo como las demás.

-Tengo también un rollito de primavera, por si preferías comida china...-le susurró Castle divertido. Kate agachó la mirada y rió entre dientes.

Dudaba entre dejarle entrar o cerrar la puerta y que sus amigas lo interrogaran.

Pero el gesto de la pizza le parecía tan sumamente tierno que la primera opción ganó a la segunda.

-Eres idiota, pero entra.-se hizo a un lado mientras este pasaba en dirección al comedor.

Sus amigas estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Kate, entre risas las obligó a callar antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

Su bajo vientre se contrajo cuando vio a Castle desprenderse de la chaqueta de repartidor y colocarse la gorra hacia atrás. Debajo de la chaqueta roja, solo estaba su piel, la cual Beckett repasó cada centímetro con su mirada.

Si no llevaba debajo una camiseta, ¿llevaría calzoncillos?

Se sintió culpable al ver la gasa de la herida.

-Ey, ¿no tienes hambre?-Castle la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría la caja de pizza.

Al instante una necesidad de besar su cuello y lamer cada centímetro de su piel asaltó su cuerpo.

"No de comida, precisamente."-pensó, pero se limitó a acercarse a él y sentarse un poco alejada.

-¿No vas a hablarme?

-No tenía idea de hacerlo.-respondió Kate mordaz. Cogió la pizza con las manos y partió un trozo, metiéndoselo lentamente en la boca.

Castle tragó con dificultad al ver esa escena tanto inocente como sensual y notó un movimiento amenazante en sus pantalones.

-Lo siento.-susurró avergonzado.

-No tengo nada que perdonar.-Kate seguía igual de cabezona, sin hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Castle.

Realmente, sus defensas eran muy bajas cuando se trataba de él y a la mínima caería.

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco más?

-No.

-Por fa.

-No.

-Está bien.-finalizó éste. Se arrastró por el suelo de madera hasta ponerse a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Sus ojos verdes miraron fugazmente a los de él antes de agachar la mirada. Castle sonrió al notar lo que su proximidad provocaba en ella.

-Ven.-le susurró con voz tierna.  
Esta se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír.

-Kate.-con el dedo índice le levantó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.-Te quiero.

-Por eso tonteas con otras.

-Todos tenemos fallos.

-Solo que tú más que nadie.

-Te quiero.

-Eres idiota.

-Te amo.

-Y seguirás así toda tu vida.

-Te seguiré queriendo.

-¿Y si algún día me canso?

-Iré a buscarte.

-¿Y si me pierdo?-la sonrisa de Kate iba a aumentando, animando a Castle a continuar.

-Te encontraré.

-No creo que lo hagas.

-Eso es porqué no me conoces.-a cada palabra más se acercaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Me dejarás hacerlo algún día?

-Tal vez.-ya no hablaban en voz alta, si no en susurros, ya que la distancia que les separaba era microscópica.

Kate estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura con las suyas y el cuello con sus brazos. Castle se inclinó y besó sus labios fugazmente, haciéndole sonreír.

Beckett abrió su boca, buscando el contacto de su lengua que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Cuando la enlazó con la suya, las manos de Castle levantaron un poco el dobladillo de su camiseta, acariciándole la zona lumbar suavemente, provocándole escalofríos.

La erección de Rick se sentía dura dentro de los pantalones, creando fricción con su sexo.

Gruñó en su boca cuando se restregaron más de lo que debeían. Kate capturó su labio inferior y lo succionó suavemente.

Las caderas de Castle se levantaron con inercia hacia su sexo, buscándola, necesitado de estar dentro de ella.

Ésta paso las manos por su torso mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello para después descender con malicia por su pecho.

Lo tumbó en el suelo, haciéndole sonreír.

Ambos necesitaban eso y no podían esperar más.

Lamió el recorrido de su esternón hasta su ombligo, endureciéndolo.

-Para cariño.-le susurró Castle cuando la mano de Kate se coló por sus calzoncillos.

La mirada ardiente que le lanzó ésta fue más que suficiente para saber que debía mostrarle la segunda sorpresa que tanto había preparado. Se perdió en sus labios hinchados por sus besos.

-¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?-le preguntó Kate dejando caer su trasero sobre su paquete. Éste negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se incorporó.

La ayudó a levantarse tendiéndole la mano.

-Quiero que hagas algo.-le pidió agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Adoraba todo de ella. Su carácter, sus labios, sus ojos tan increíblemente fascinantes, pero cuerpo simplemente le enloquecía. Era la chica más preciosa que había conocido.

Ésta frunció el ceño confundida.

Del bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacó un pañuelo totalmente negro.

-¿Confías en mi?-añadió un tanto nervioso.

-No.-mintió sonriendo.

Claro que lo hacía. Por raro que fuera, Castle era el único chico que le producía esa sensación de tranquilidad tan extraña que conseguía apaciguarla.

-Mentirosilla...-susurró cogiéndola con suavidad del hombro mientras le daba la vuelta.

Le acarició el brazo desnudo. Acercó los labios a su cuello y lo besó con ternura, haciendo que lo ladeara para darle mejor acceso. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Voy a ponerte el pañuelo y te guiaré por la residencia hasta un lugar, ¿vale?-le susurró al oído con una voz ronca, cargada de excitación que solo hizo que Kate suspirara.

-Está bien.-aceptó en un susurro.-No me metas mano que te conozco.-Rick rió en voz alta, haciéndole sonreír.

-No ahora.-eso quedó entre los dos como una promesa de un futuro no muy lejano.

Al instante la suave tela cubrió sus ojos, cegándola completamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hello people! Aquí vengo con la actualización que tanto me ha costado escribir, no sabéis cuanto. Perdonarme por no haber actualizado antes, no he tenido tiempo:(****Quiero dedicarle este capítulo como le prometí, a mi mejor amiga a distancia que ahora mismo no puedo hablar con ella y la echo muchísimo de menos, espero que vuelva pronto. #22****En tercer lugar muchísimas gracias por los follows, por los favs, por leerme y comentar. Que ya casi he llegado a los 100 y eso es mucho para mi*_* Espero que este capítulo os guste, es bastante largo, así que lo disfrutaréis, un beso!:***

**PD: Comentar y actualizaré lo más rápido posible.**

El brazo de Castle se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza, proporcionándole seguridad a la hora de andar. Estaban parados frente la puerta del pequeño apartamento compartido de Jake y Rick, pero eso Kate aún no lo sabía.

Seguía llevando el pañuelo que momentos antes le había colocado Castle con cariño.

Cruzaron el campus con cuidado de que Beckett no tropezara, ya que al no ver, caminar era una tarea muy difícil.

Habían tenido suerte, ya que la Universidad estaba medio vacía. La mayoría de estudiantes habían decidido pasar el fin de semana con la familia en vez de permanecer en sus residencias.

Los fines de semana eran el paraíso para los dos mejores amigos, donde podían dar rienda suelta a todo tipo de locuras y la residencia era completamente para ellos dos.

Tenían muchas cosas en mente para ese fin de semana...

-¿Hemos llegado?-Castle sonrió al notar un deje de impaciencia y nerviosismo en la voz de Kate. Se colocó a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho.

Inspiró ese aroma suyo que tanto adoraba, una mezcla entre cerezas y frutas silvestres y dejó un tímido beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Sí. Pero aún no puedes quitártelo -le susurró mordiendo ahora el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kate jadeo necesitada. Podía sentir como su entrepierna se humedecía poco a poco y sus labios se abrían por impulso buscando los de Rick.

Suspiró cuando éste se separó de su cuerpo, permitiéndole un minuto para poder relajar sus terminales nerviosas que no hacían más que traicionarle.

Frunció el ceño debajo del pañuelo al escuchar el tintineo de unas llaves y después la cerradura protestando cuando éstas hicieron que se abriera.

Sonrió tranquila cuando los dedos de Rick se enlazaron con los suyos, animándola a caminar de nuevo.

Volvieron a detenerse. Esta vez dentro del apartamento. La dejó parada en medio mientras él guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

Castle cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con sigilo para después colocarse de nuevo al lado de Kate.

Se detuvo un instante antes de hacerlo para observar su espalda.

El pelo castaño claro le caía en tirabuzones por la espalda. La blusa blanca se ceñía a sus pechos, marcando el sujetador del mismo color que la tela de la blusa.

Lo mejor eran esos pantalones vaqueros que se apretaban a su piel, resaltándole el trasero.

Tenía tantas ganas de tocar su cuerpo con total libertad que no veía ya la ocasión de hacerlo.

-Deja de mirarme el culo.-le cortó Kate con una sonrisa que Castle no logró ver.

-¿Cómo...?

-Eres muy previsible.-puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego pensó que era una tontería, ya que él no podía verle.

Éste alzó una ceja divertido y agarrándola de la cintura, la puso frente la puerta de su dormitorio.

Giró la muñeca cuando hubo posado la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con tranquilidad.

Una melodía lenta y romántica asaltó los oídos de Kate, reconociendo al instante la procedencia de la voz cantante: Ed Sheeran.

-Give Me Love.-susurró con una sonrisa.

Sintió el cuerpo fuerte de su novio detrás de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrer sus brazos desde las manos hasta los hombros.

Suave y delicado, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

-¿Quieres que te quite el pañuelo?-la voz ronca con la que Rick le susurró eso la excitó aún más.

Tragó saliva con dificultad porque ella tampoco podía hablar debido a su propia excitación.

-Lo veo bien.-dijo al fin.

-Bésame y te lo quito.-le susurró juguetón mordiéndole parte de la mejilla.

Ésta sonrió girando la cara. Buscaba el contacto de sus labios cuando los encontró.

Necesitaba notarlo cerca, probarlo y devorar su boca como tantas veces habían hecho.

No se dio cuenta que mientras Castle la besaba, también le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos.

Cuando los abrió y pudo ver su iris azul le acarició la nariz con la suya.

-¿Esto también era previsible?-le susurró Castle a los labios, alzando una ceja.-Gírate.

Kate obedeció al instante, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver lo que Rick había preparado solo para ella.

El colchón de su cama no estaba sobre el somier, si no en el suelo y rodeado de velas rojas.

Sobre esa "cama" improvisada, un corazón formado por pétalos de rosa descansaba tranquilamente. En su interior, había un "te quiero, Kate", pero no un típico "te quiero" si no algo totalmente original que le hizo reír.

-¿Has escrito el "te quiero,Kate" con hojas de marihuana?-le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Quiero ser único e irrepetible.-respondió ahora serio haciendo que Kate le mirara con ternura.

La idea de las hojas de marihuana le vino con una broma de Jake: "Las rosas están muy vistas, la marihuana es la nueva planta revolucionaría, colega"-le dijo su mejor amigo mientras acababa de calzarse las Vans. A veces Jake era muy útil sin darse cuenta.

-Creo que eres el mejor de todos.-le susurró Kate en el oído, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Éste colocó las manos en su cintura. Kate le succionó el labio inferior.-Cierra la puerta.

Castle sonrió mientras andaba de espaldas hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Giró la tuerca que tenía como pestillo. Ésta emitió un chasquido que acabó perdiéndose entre las notas musicales y la voz de Christina Aguilera en "Say Something"

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista de Kate mordiéndose el labio inferior con sensualidad.

-Ahora vamos a hacer el amor.-respondió ladeando la cabeza para mirarle con cariño.

Con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara. Éste no dudo ni un segundo, y en dos pasos ya estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Me desnudas tú o lo hago yo?-preguntó Kate divertida.

El cuello de Castle era muy apetecible. La prominente nuez hacía todo más sensual y le ponía a cien. Se inclinó para morder justo donde su pulso vibraba sin control.

Cuando Castle gruñó, lamió la zona afectada, sintiendo las manos de éste sobre su trasero.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver un torbellino azul de excitación en sus ojos, y el bulto que presionaba sus pantalones era ahora muy visible.

-Yo lo haré mejor.-le susurró con voz ronca Rick.

Sonrió cuando los dedos de éste se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos lentamente mientras besaba su cuello con adoración.

Aquello la estaba poniendo muy mal. Necesitaba sentirlo ya dentro, arañar su espalda, morder sus labios... Lo necesitaba solo para ella.

Le pasó la blusa totalmente desabotonada por los hombros para dejarla caer al suelo.

Admiró los pechos de Kate apretados en el sujetador blanco y alzó la ceja divertido. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, o mejor dicho, devorándolos.

Sus manos masajeaban los pechos de ésta por fuera del sujetador. Sentía como se endurecían los pezones bajo la tela respondiendo a sus atenciones.

Kate agarró su camiseta por el bajo y la pasó por la cabeza de Rick tirándola al lado de su blusa.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver sus bien definidos pectorales y abdominales. Sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes. Ya lo había comprobado las veces que la había abrazado, pero verlo sin camiseta era todo un gozo.

Pasó los dedos por su torso, acariciándolo. Castle colocó su mano sobre la de ella, guiándola. Con el brazo libre la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

La mano de Kate se deslizó hasta sus músculos pélvicos, donde Castle la soltó.

Alzó el brazo libre y enterró los dedos en el pelo castaño claro de Rick, haciéndole un masaje en la nuca al que este respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente sumiso.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando la mano de Kate apretó su erección.

Las manos en su pelo le estaban volviendo loco, pero que le tocara de esa forma era simplemente excepcional, no había logrado sentirse así de cómodo con ninguna chica.

Kate se arrodilló. Mientras desabrochaba los botones del vaquero iba besando sus abdominales. Se detuvo al llegar al parche de su herida. Lo acarició con cariño, dejando un beso en la piel que había justo ahí.

Comenzó a deslizar los pantalones por sus piernas.

Castle tenía unas piernas increíblemente fuertes que siempre habían llamado su atención. Fibradas y firmes.  
Los dejó sobre sus tobillos.

Cuando levantó la mirada su erección presionaba los bóxers, necesitado. Se inclinó y la besó por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Castle sintiera un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza y gruñera como un ser primitivo.

Castle se quitó las zapatillas y se deshizo de los vaqueros sin evitar el contacto visual con Kate mientras ésta se incorporaba.

Hizo el mismo proceso que ella con sus vaqueros hasta dejarla en tanga.

Cuando los labios de Castle recorrieron su cuello y su lengua lamió su vientre con libertad gimió en voz alta, excitándolos más a ambos.

Las manos de Castle se posaron sobre su trasero, amasándolo con cariño. La levantó, tensando sus bíceps, y ésta lo rodeó con las piernas, sintiendo su erección directamente en su humedad.

Se aferró a su cuello mientras besaba sus labios.

Lamió su labio superior para después morderlo con fuerza, haciéndole sonreír.

Estaba tan inmersa en los labios de Rick que no se dio cuenta que caían sobre la cama, quedando él sobre ella.

Abrió la piernas para que pudiera encajarse en ellas.

Rick colocó su mano en la base de la columna de Kate, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Justo cuando ésta jugaba con su lengua, él alcanzó el cierre de su sujetador, que liberó los pechos de Kate al instante.

Castle se mordió el labio inferior al verlos completamente desnudos. Eran pequeños, pero encajaban perfectamente en su mano, cosa que le encantaba.

Se inclinó para succionar uno de ellos y sus labios capturaron su pezón, haciendo que Kate echara la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Con la otra mano apretaba el otro pecho, torturándolo entre sus dedos totalmente expertos.

Ahora entendía la reputación de Castle con las chicas. Lograba llevarlas al límite con miles de atenciones que culminaban en potentes orgasmos. Kate estaba al borde del abismo, pero no quería caer. No podía correrse cuando solo estaba tocándola.

Bajó la mano hasta su bóxer, liberando su erección que se sacudió en su mano. Se mordió el labio. Estaba totalmente duro, y eso le encantaba. Que estuviera tan preparado para ella y sentir como su cuerpo vibraba según su mano subía y bajaba por su pene era simplemente sensacional.

Castle ya no besaba sus pechos, si no que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no acabar en la mano de Kate, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. A cada caricia que su mano provocaba, más se estremecía y amenazaba por correrse.

-Para, Kate.-dijo entre dientes, pero ésta no paró.-Kate, voy a correrme, para por favor.

Suspiró cuando Beckett bajó el ritmo y terminó por soltarlo.

Miró a su amigo al sur. Completamente duro esperando probar a Kate. Ambos lo necesitaban.

-¿Te habla?-preguntó ésta intentando ocultar una risita. Estaba tumbada boca abajo,mirándolo a través de las pestañas. Estaba muy sexy. Totalmente desnuda y expuesta a su mirada.

-Me grita, diría yo.-respondió sonriendo mientras volvía a ponerse sobre ella. Colocó los dos brazos alrededor de su cabeza y se encajó entre sus piernas.

Kate se inclinó sin poder remediarlo, necesitaba ahogar sus gritos en el interior de su boca mientras mordía sus labios.

La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la música invadía la habitación. Colocó su miembro en la entrada de su humedad.

-Mírame, quiero ver lo que provoco en ti.-Entró lentamente, observando lo que los ojos de Kate experimentaban. Como sus pupilas se dilataban y su boca formaba una O perfecta mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido.

Salió lentamente y volvió a entrar. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, pero no le importó, siguió empujando, cada vez más fuerte, mientras le declaraba su amor.

-Te quiero.-le susurró entrecortadamente mientras embestía con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza. Kate mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Cuánto?-le provocaba ésta.-Ahh...-gimió cuando Castle volvió a penetrarla, haciendo que alzara las piernas y con el talón le golpeara en el trasero, marcando el ritmo.

-Más de lo que nadie te querrá.-jadeo Castle en su oído. Comenzó a besar su cuello a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

-No pares Rick, sigue, Oh sí, sigue.-gemía Kate rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, haciendo que se pegara más a su cuerpo.

Atrapó sus labios con los suyos y enlazó su lengua, saboreándolo.

Castle se estremeció al sentir las contracciones de la vagina de Kate alrededor de su miembro. Estaba a punto, pero quería que ella acabara antes que él.

Se inclinó y absorbió uno de sus pechos mientras procuraba que las embestidas fueran mas profundas. Cuando atrapó su pezón con los dientes ésta exclamó en un orgasmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Kate.-dijo Castle entre dientes al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se volvía totalmente rígido y eyaculaba en su interior inevitablemente.

Se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda mientras cogía la manta y los cubría a los dos.

Le retiró el pelo con cuidado para poder besar su cuello con cariño.

-¿Qué tal pequeña?-le susurró con los ojos cerrados apoyado en su espalda.

¿Qué tal? Nunca se había sentido así de bien haciéndolo con un chico. Nadie la había tratado con tanta delicadeza, amor y cariño. Siempre habían sido polvos rápidos con los que divertirse y después largarse hasta el próximo día. Pero en ese momento, necesitaba que Rick la abrazara como lo estaba haciendo y poder sentirse bien en sus brazos.

-Creo que es la primera vez que hago el amor con alguien Rick.-confesó con un hilo de voz, ya que el cansancio comenzaba a aparecer.-Nunca con amor, rápidos y sin compromiso, y mucho menos me he quedado en la misma cama que él.

-Mentiría si te dijera que yo nunca he hecho el amor.-Kate frunció el ceño sorprendida pero con los ojos aún cerrados al oír eso.-Pero siempre he buscado lo mismo que tu. Follar, reír, largar. No me gustaba quedarme y abrazar a la chica o que ella me tocara después del sexo, pero si no te abrazo no me siento bien. Necesito hacerte saber que estaré aquí siempre y no tengo intención de irme.

Kate se prometió que buscaría el foco de la herida del corazón de Castle e intentaría sanarla, ya que por mucho que nunca le hubiera dicho nada, sabía que sí había estado enamorado antes y salió terriblemente mal.

-Tengo sueño Rick.-dijo Kate de forma inaudible. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Castle que el sueño la invadía poco a poco.-Te quiero, y espero que se repita. Muchas veces.

-Duerme conmigo, pero no te vayas, por favor.-le pidió éste apretándola más contra su pecho. Quería sentir que era suya y que no se iría de su lado.

-No tenía intención de hacerlo cariño.-respondió Kate entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Éste le apretó con suavidad la mano haciéndole saber que estaba ahí.

Sonrió cuando la respiración de Kate se volvió acompasada. Se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos después de haber hecho el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Acarició su pelo con tranquilidad mientras los párpados le caían poco a poco a causa del sueño. Era solo a medio día pero los dos necesitaban dar una cabezada. Luego saldrían un rato con Jake y Scarlet.

Justo cuando estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo se acordó de algo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y despertar a Kate, ya que Morfeo había hecho su trabajo y lo había dejado profundamente dormido.

Habían hecho el amor sin ningún tipo de protección.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que os guste, besos!:***

**PD: Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews, seguir comentando please:)**

* * *

No sabía si estaba soñando o si realmente estaba despierto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza metida en la curvatura del cuello de Kate. Su aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales, haciéndole sonreír. Entonces recordó que solo hacía unas horas habían compartido el mejor momento juntos desde que se conocían.

Poder unirse como una persona y sentir la piel del otro acariciar la suya propia había sido una experiencia nueva y agradable.

Alzó la mano con suavidad para acariciarle el brazo totalmente desnudo con la yema de sus dedos.

Tener a Kate entre sus brazos y ver como se retorcía de placer gracias a sus atenciones era algo con lo nunca había soñado o esperado.

Después de Kyra todo fue negro. Una espiral de desconfianza e inseguridad en la que prometió no volver a caer con ninguna chica, hasta el momento en que volvió a verla en aquel parque.

Después de varios años haciendo como si no existía porque básicamente no ponía atención en ella. No eran de la misma edad y él ya estaba en la Universidad la primera vez que se vieron en la fiesta de Karen.

Sonrió al recordar como se había puesto a cien mientras se besaban. Le hubiera gustado acabar el trabajo y huir después, pero le retaron a conseguir un tanga. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría tenido que correr desnudo por el campus.

¿Tenía miedo al amor? Sí.

Al principio pensaba que todas eran iguales. Buscaban amor en la polla en vez del corazón.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para que la lágrima que amenazaba con salir no lo hiciera.

Pero con Kate... con Kate simplemente no podía controlar sus sentimientos y necesitaba gritarle que le quería.

Besarla hasta que sus pulmones le pidan a gritos un poco de oxígeno y no soltarla. Ver como se derretía con sus caricias prohibidas eran lo mejor.

Se limpió la mejilla con el dedo pulgar cuando Kate se removió bajo sus brazos.

Le quitó el pelo de la cara y sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes parpadearon antes de abrirse y mirarle adormilados.

-Hola.-le susurró ésta con una sonrisa muy tierna, que solo hacia que Castle se enamorara más de ella.

-Buenas tardes dormilona.-le respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Ésta se colocó boca abajo con el pelo revuelto, algo que le parecía muy sexy a Castle, y se abrazó a la almohada para después cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó en un murmullo inaudible. Ronroneo cuando los dedos de Castle comenzaron a acariciar su espalda provocándole escalofríos.

-La hora de besarme hasta ahogarme. ¿Te parece bien?-Kate asintió entre abriendo los ojos. Era demasiado adorable cuando hacía eso.

Castle se inclinó para besar su labio inferior, recibiendo una caricia en su nuca mientras Kate le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Sonrió cuando la lengua de ésta entro en contacto con la suya, buscando pelea.

Mordió y tiro de su labio inferior haciéndole gemir.

El iPhone de Castle comenzó a sonar a sus pies, cortando el beso al instante. Kate apoyó su frente con la de él suspirando.

-Cógelo.-le susurró. Castle puso una mueca seguida de una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

Ambos sabían que querían llegar más lejos que un simple beso pero no era la ocasión.

Se levantó totalmente desnudo para coger el iPhone, que descansaba sobre el suelo vibrando y emitiendo un sonido divertido y a la vez irritante.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil y descolgó la llamada. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver el nombre de su mejor amigo resplandecer en la pantalla. Kate comprendió de quién se trataba y se incorporó, sentándose mientras se cubría con la sábana y disfrutaba del cuerpo desnudo de Rick.

Le encantaba la forma de su espalda, sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes y según como bajabas la mirada su cintura se estrechaba hasta llegar a un trasero redondo y respingón, por no hablar de la grandaria de su miembro.

-Pon el altavoz.-le susurró divertida. Éste asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú siempre tocando los huevos campeón.-le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Ahora no soy yo quien te los toca marica.-respondió su amigo.

Kate alzó una ceja divertida e intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

-No solo me toca los huevos, también me...-frenó en seco y su sonrisa desapareció al ver la advertencia de: "Di algo más y mueres" en la mirada de Kate.

-También te tiene enamorado ojitos azules. ¿Le has dicho ya que en sueños dices su nombre? ¿O qué la tienes como fondo de pantalla en todos lados?-miró rápidamente a Kate que se mordía el labio inferior ocultando una sonrisa. Al instante sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. Odiaba a Jake en ese momento.-Espera, ¿le has dicho que me hablas de ella cada vez que me ves?

-Jake cierra la boca. Está el altavoz.-dijo con la mandíbula apretada. Lo maldijo cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo carraspeando después de soltar una carcajada que no pudo aguantar.

-Hola rubia.-le saludó con complicidad éste. Kate rió en voz alta y se pasó la mano por la cara mientras Castle la miraba extrañado por el mote que había usado con ella.

-Buenas tardes Capitán América.-respondió al fin.

-Ya me explicaréis que es eso de los motes.-dijo Castle frunciendo los labios.

-No te piques Ricky. Es solo que tu novia y yo nos llevamos bien.-respondió Jake al otro lado del auricular. Castle se apoyó en la pared.-En fin, no te he llamado para contarte mi vida. James da una fiesta en su casa, me ha dicho que quiere que el Mojabragas venga, y pues, te aviso.-Castle intentó disimular una risita al escuchar ese mote.

-¿Quieres?-le susurró tapando el auricular.

Kate asintió mientras quitaba la sábana y se levantaba de la cama. Castle desvió la mirada automáticamente, sintiendo que estaba mal al mirarla de esa forma.

Sonrió. Observó de reojo como se estiraba y desentumecía sus músculos. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus pechos se alzaron por los estiramientos. La estaba observando de perfil. Descendió por su espalda y posó la mirada en su respingón y perfecto culo.

-Si.-respondió casi sin aliento.

Esa imagen era mucho para él. Sintió un poco de presión allá al sur.

-Quedamos a las 9 en el campus.

Beckett sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño particular. Con la mirada le preguntó si quería ir con ella.

-Venga, vale. Adiós.-dijo atropelladamente para luego lanzar el iPhone al colchón.

Se abalanzó sobre sus labios y la agarró del trasero mientras ésta se agarraba a su cuello. Ambos sonreían en la boca del otro.

Entraron torpemente en la ducha sin dejar de besarse. Ni el agua fría pudo evitar lo que sucedió a continuación.

* * *

Observar a Castle a escondidas era realmente excitante. Le gustaba mirar de reojo sus acciones, las muecas que su cara hacía ante el iPhone. Como fruncía el ceño o la comisura de su boca se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabía con quien hablaba pero notaba en él preocupación y tal vez una pizca de enfado.

Miraba ensimismado el móvil con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Deslizaba los dedos con rapidez sobre la pantalla táctil, nervioso.

Desvió la mirada al frente por si le pillaba mirándolo, aún que no era nada malo, ella se sentía como si estuviera haciéndolo.

Se arrebujo en su chaqueta de cuero cuando el aire azotó su cara con fuerza. Miró al horizonte esperando que las siluetas de Jake y su mejor amiga emergieran de entre las sombras.

Llevaban varios minutos esperándolos para ir a la fiesta del amigo de su novio, y aún no aparecían.

Devolvió la mirada a Castle cuando éste soltó un suspiro y apoyó la frente sobre la palma de su mano, intentando relajarse.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Kate con un susurro agarrándole la mano con suavidad.

Castle le lanzó una mirada interrogante seguida de una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí.-guardó el iPhone en el bolsillo del vaquero y se inclinó para besar sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.-sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ésta le acarició el brazo por encima de la tela.-Pero, quiero hablar contigo de algo...

Kate frunció el ceño antes de asentir, confusa.

-Verás, antes cuando...-comenzó a decir, pero la voz de Jake lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Buenas noches pequeños orcos de Mordor.-se puso a su lado mientras Castle ponía los ojos en blanco y Kate sonreía. Cuando lo miraron Jake se encogió de hombros.-¿Qué?

-Me encanta que seas tan oportuno.-se limitó a decir sarcásticamente Castle poniéndose en pie.

-Meh, yo molo.-se burló su mejor amigo pasándole el brazo por la cintura a Scarlet, que observaba la situación ocultando una sonrisa.

-Claro cariño, claro.-dijo ésta guiñándole el ojo a Kate.

-Esto parece el Código DaVinci macho, todo el rato con secretitos.-se quejó Jake indignado andando en dirección a la casa de James.

-¿Acaso has visto la película?-preguntó Castle alzando la ceja, divertido.-Si lo único que has visto en la tele es porno.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kate, que le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si no hubiera sido por Jake, le habría dicho su descuido con el condón, pero como siempre, su mejor amigo era muy oportuno.

-Ya va el listo pan, pues sí, sí que la he visto.-respondió como algo evidente.-No tenía sueño después del porno.-estalló en una carcajada y Scarlet le pegó en el pecho con cariño.

-Eres un cerdo.-intervino Kate entre risas.

-Eh, rubia, yo no hablaría mucho. Abre el portátil de tu novio y busca la carpeta de "Películas de Misterio".-le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Castle. Éste agachó la cabeza y rió entre dientes.-El único misterio que vas a ver ahí es como pueden meterla por tantos agujeros.

Kate miró a Castle de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Rectifico, sois unos guarros. Los dos.-aclaró alternando la mirada de uno a otro.

-Me han dicho que Logan estará allí.-dijo Scarlet en voz alta.

Kate levantó la cabeza al instante, lanzándole una mirada asesina por haber dicho eso delante de Castle. Scarlet abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta, se escondió detrás de Jake para evitar la mirada desaprobatoria de su mejor amiga.

-¿Quién es Logan?-preguntó Rick con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a Kate.

-Uno del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Mi hermano va con él y es un gilipollas de cuidado.-Kate suspiró aliviada cuando Jake contestó por ella. Pero Castle en cambio siguió pareciéndole extraño.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-volvió a preguntar.

Kate maldijo en voz baja a Scarlet por haber mencionado a Logan. Buscó su mirada, pero ésta observaba la grava del suelo, sabiendo que estaba mirándola. Castle buscaba una explicación al igual que Jake.

-¡Mojabragas! ¡Capitán América!-ambos miraron a James con una sonrisa cuando reconocieron sus motes de instituto.

-¡Lagarto!-gritaron los dos como respuesta.

Mientras ellos se saludaban Kate se colocó al lado de Scarlet con disimulo, pellizcándole el brazo.

-Au.-su quejó esta en un susurro frotándose la zona dañada.

-¿Au? Tengo que matarte.-le dijo Kate entre dientes enfadada.

-Lo siento, no lo pensé, ¿vale?-le dijo en el mismo tono de voz mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kate sacudió la cabeza. Scarlet era muy tonta cuando se lo proponía. Personas como ella hacían que los estereotipos cobraran sentido.

-Kate.-se giró al oír la voz de Castle. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ya que se habían quedado apartadas mientras llegaban más amigos de su novio de su época en el instituto.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura, acercándolo a él. Seguramente para hacerle saber a sus amigos que no estaba libre y que eran novios. Comprobó que era así cuando más de uno dejaron de mirarla de forma provocativa.

-Chicos, esta es Kate, mi novia.-le presentó. Todos exclamaron en abucheos y risas provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Kate.

-¿Rick Castle? ¿Novia?-decía uno.

-Dos conceptos que no pueden ir juntos, ¿no creéis?-siguió otro.

Estaba claro que Castle nunca había tenido nada serio, y eso le sorprendió a sus amigos.

-Tranquilos chicos.-dijo Kate divertida alzando las manos para que se callaran.-Ahora Rick Castle tiene a alguien que le controle.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú Katie.-respondió Castle con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no lo dices en la cama.-contratacó Kate, haciendo que todos sus amigos exclamaran en risas y emitieran sonidos de derrota hacia Rick.

-Es dura.-dijo Jake lanzándole una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Scarlet por la espalda.

-K-Bex. Toda una guarra.-una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa voz.

Una voz que había tardado en olvidar. Una voz que en otro momento la había hecho sonreír y que ahora le repugnaba.

Sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían al chico que tenía a sus espaldas y como Castle se tensaba a su lado.

-¿Te has follado ya a todo el equipo A?-señaló a Castle y sus amigos.

Kate observó sus ojos castaños claros inyectados en sangre. La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados porque básicamente no podía abrirlos más. Una botella de whisky medio vacía reposaba en su mano.

La mano de Castle la apretó más contra su pecho, mientras se ponía delante de ella.

-¿Qué cojones has dicho?-le preguntó Castle intentando controlarse.

-Rick, tranquilo.-le susurró acariciándole la mano. Éste la miró de reojo y se calló, pero su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dar lástima por ahí? Eh trozo de mierda.-ésta vez fue Jake quien habló, acercándose a Castle.

Scarlet y Kate no sabían que decir. Miraban a Logan con desprecio y asco, mientras éste se limitaba a reír y beber.

-¿Me vais a pegar si no lo hago?-preguntó mirando a Rick.-¿Lo harás tú? ¿Eres el nuevo novio de la zorra esta?-señaló a Kate con la botella sin evitar el contacto visual con Castle.

Éste avanzó hacia delante. Ni la mano de Kate sujetándolo pudo pararlo. Empujó a Logan por los hombros, tirándolo al suelo.

Los amigos de Castle observaban la escena en silencio mientras alternaban la mirada con su amigo y Kate. Ésta se mordía el labio inferior preocupada por lo que pudiera hacerle Rick.

Éste se sentó a horcajadas encima suya, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Quería pegarle puñetazos hasta que sus nudillos se rompieran y sangraran. Lo que le había dicho a Kate le había sentado tan mal que solo quería matarlo a golpes. Tenía que controlarse y le estaba costando mucho.

Le levanto la cara y le golpeó en la mejilla con la mano abierta, atontándolo.

-Repite conmigo maricón.-le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.-Rick Castle me partirá las piernas si hablo mal de su novia.

-Kate Beckett es una puta.-respondió el otro retándole. Castle sonrió antes de golpearle en la boca, esta vez con el puño.

-Quieres que te tire a la basura como la mierda que eres, ¿no?-le susurró golpeándole la cabeza contra el asfalto.

-Rick, para.-la voz de Kate se metió en sus oídos, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Hazle caso a la guarra de tu novia.

-¿La llamas guarra porqué ya no está contigo? Eres patético.-volvió a golpearle con la mano.-Repite lo que he dicho. Al ver que Logan sonreía mientras su boca sangraba lo sacudió con fuerza.-¡Hazlo!

-Rick Castle me partirá las piernas si hablo mal de su novia.-dijo al fin en un suspiro.

-Muy bien deshecho humano.-le golpeó en la mejilla con fuerza. Ésta vez Kate gritó y sus amigos se acercaron para separarlo.

Mientras tiraban de él para que parara gritó;

-¡Eso te pasa por tocarme los cojones hijo de puta!

Kate se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo, mientras sus amigos se ocupaban de Logan, que escupía sangre en el suelo.

Castle siguió andando hacia delante hasta meterse en el jardín de la casa, alejado de todo mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula aún nervioso.

-Rick.-le susurró Kate cuando llegó a su lado. Éste tenía la cabeza escondida entre las manos mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

Le colocó el dedo índice bajo la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle.

Su corazón se encogió con ternura al ver que los ojos azules que en ese momento estaban mirándole, estaban acuosos y asustados.

Se sentó en sus rodillas, pasándole las piernas por la cintura, quedando cara a cara con él.

Comenzó a dejar besos cortos y ardientes por su cuello para tranquilizarle. Al instante sintió sus manos acariciándole el trasero por encima de los pantalones. La apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola.

Kate sonrió cuando éste dejó un beso en su escote. Acunó su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo castaño claro.

Dios, lo quería tanto que a veces le parecía imposible. Y pensar que se prometió a si misma no volver a caer...

-¿Estás bien?-le cogió la cara entre las manos. Ese gesto le hizo gracia ya que las mejillas se volvieron más gorditas y le dieron ganas de morderlas, al igual que sus labios. Éste asintió.

-Te quiero.-le susurró cerca de los labios.

-Yo más.-le respondió Castle sonriendo.

-Mentiroso.-se inclinó y mordió su labio inferior.

-No creo que alguien que no te quiera le hubiera pegado a ese trozo de basura.-le provocó Castle.

-Cierto.-sonrió y esta vez metió la lengua en la boca de Rick, enloqueciéndolo.-¿Qué querías decirme antes de que Jake nos interrumpiera?

Castle se volvió tenso debajo de ella y un sudor frío recorrió su frente.

-Eh... A ver.-intentó decir.

-Mírame.-al instante sus ojos cristalinos se posaron en los verdosos de Kate.-No pasa nada.-siguió tranquilizándolo.

-Esta tarde cuando hemos hecho el amor se me ha olvidado ponerme el condón y he acabado dentro de ti.-confesó al fin en un suspiro. Kate intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Castle siguió.-Si estuvieras embarazada yo me quedaría pero, joder, estoy cagado, no estoy preparado para tener un mini-yo por ahí correteando...

-Rick...

-Dios, menudo padre voy a ser. Tendré que esconder la marihuana para que no la coja y guardar las cachimbas, puede pensar que son vasos de agua...

-Castle...

-¿Y si hay que levantarse por la noche para darle biberón o nos sale llorón? Voy a perder el pelo, lo veo venir...

-Rick, yo...

-No, Kate. No quiero que lo tengas sola, yo estaré contigo.-la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y un brillo de ilusión muy tierno.-Puedo ponerme a trabajar para sacarlo adelante...

-Cariño.-volvió a agarrarle la cara entre las manos.-Es imposible que esté embarazada, tomo la píldora, por eso no te dije nada.-le confesó Kate con una sonrisa.

Castle soltó un suspiro enorme y se abalanzó a sus labios, abrazándola con fuerza. Necesitaba ese contacto con ella.

-¿Lo de esconder la marihuana iba en broma no?-se burló Kate con una sonrisa.

-Tú no la vas a probar, es mía.-mintió Castle metiendo la mano dentro de su camiseta para subir a su sujetador.

Suerte que estaban en un sitio neutro donde nadie podía verles.

-Lo labios también son mios, así que no los vas a probar.-hizo más grande la distancia que les separaba con una sonrisa.

-Oye que si que iba en broma.-se quejó fingiendo un puchero.

Kate se inclinó y le besó con fuerza y cariño, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por ella.

-Por cierto, ¿quién era el tío al que le he roto la cara?

Kate se lo pensó mucho antes de contestar por la reacción de Castle podría tener.

-Mi ex novio, el único que tuve a parte de ti.-exhaló mordiéndose el labio inferior.


	18. Chapter 18

**Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto y os deje con mal sabor de boca, pero tenía que dejarlo aquí para qué el próximo sea un bombazo. Sí. Un bombazo, va a ser algo inesperado. JAJAJAJA. Bueno chicos, gracias por los follows, favs, coments... simplemente por leerme, os lo agradezco muchísimo, en serio. **

**Disfrutad del capi y seguir comentando parfavar, un beso!:***

* * *

Los dedos de Rick se entrelazaron con los suyos proporcionándole seguridad y comodidad a la hora de hablar.

Era la segunda persona a la que le contaba su historia con Logan. La primera fue Scarlet y dudaba que volviera a abrir su corazón a alguien más.

-Todo parecía un cuento de hadas.-comenzó sonriendo cabizbaja. Seguía sentada sobre las piernas de Rick y eso la ayudaba.-Él era el quarterback del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Gilipollas, engreído, chulo y vacilón, todo un elemento.-Castle le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con la yema de sus dedos. Sabía que le estaba costando mucho encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicar una herida que ya había sanado.-Parece ser que siempre me han gustado lo imbéciles.-Esta vez miró a Castle con una sonrisa inocente.

-Esa me la guardo.-le guiñó el ojo y asintió para que continuara.

Le gustaba que confiara en él y pudiera contarle los fantasmas de su pasado, cosa que algún día tendría que hacer él.

-Me gustó desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Fui con Scarlet a ver entrenar a los chicos, siempre nos sentábamos en las gradas a alegrarnos las vistas, cómo ella decía.-dijo con voz melancólica y una sonrisa.-Comenzamos a salir, besos, abrazos, polvos... y más cosas.-su voz fue decayendo y Castle la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Kate dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Rick mientras éste acariciaba su espalda con cariño.-Me humilló.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Castle apretó la mandíbula sintiendo como la rabia se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a dejarle besos por la cabeza y por el cuello.

-¿Sabes qué me arrepiento de no haberlo matado?-le susurró sin dejar de besarle la mejilla.

Kate gimió como respuesta ya que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en silencio.

-Le decía a sus amigos lo que le hacía, ya sabes...-siguió señalando su paquete con la mirada.-Me llamaba guarra, puta, zorra... delante de sus amigos y ellos se reían.-comenzó a sollozar, esta vez en voz alta.

-Déjame que vaya y le prenda fuego, tengo una amiga que puede conseguirme gasolina de la buena...-intento animarla, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Kate, pero se apagó al instante.

Suspiró antes de continuar, llenando un poco de aire sus pulmones.

-Llegó a grabarme.-Castle abrió mucho los ojos. Esta vez Kate comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Rick se sentía como una mierda en ese momento. La cosa más bonita de su vida estaba deshaciéndose en sus brazos y el no podía hacer nada para frenar sus llantos. No podía volver y rematar el trabajo, porqué era eso lo que deseaba. Disfrutar viendo como sangraba y le producía dolor.

Dolor que no podía compensar nunca con lo que le hizo a Kate, pero pagar una parte sí.

-Mi amor, mírame por favor.-le cogió la cara con las manos y la obligó. Sus ojos verdosos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y bañados en una capa negra de maquillaje. La raya de los ojos se había corrido, dejando todo un rastro de tinta negra que él limpió con sus pulgares.-Estoy aquí, ¿vale? Ahora y siempre. Mientras este contigo nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Kate sonrió débilmente cuando vio la preocupación y el amor que la mirada de Castle desprendía. Necesitaba estar con él, solo ellos dos. Unos minutos más para poder tranquilizarse y que el mundo desapareciera.

-Mi niña.-le susurraba Castle entre besos. Comenzó a pasar suavemente los labios por su piel, haciendo que Kate lo abrazara por la cintura con más fuerza.

Estaban tan juntos que ni el aire frío podía atravesar sus cuerpos.

-El video no salió a la luz. Le robé el móvil y lo borré. Después lo tiré al East River.-respondió robándole un beso a Rick.

-Esa es mi pequeñaja.-la animó.

Nunca pensaría que habría otra sonrisa más bonita que la de Kyra, pero Kate era perfecta la miraras por donde la mirara.

-Lo mandé a la mierda porqué sabía que la relación acabaría conmigo. Fue él quien extendió el rumor de K-Bex se tira a todos. El muy imbécil solo consiguió hacerme "famosa"-resaltó la última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.-y que todos vinieran a mis fiestas. Gilipollas. Aun que realmente solo haya estado con poquísimos chicos.-finalizó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me alegro de ser uno entre ellos.-exhaló Castle sinceramente, haciéndole sonreír.

-No eres "uno", si no el único. Puedo asegurarte de que como me siento contigo no me he sentido con nadie más.-confesó inclinándose para absorber su labio inferior.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero de robarte el tanga te juro que no.-dijo seriamente negando con la cabeza. Beckett le miró de forma interrogante, con la ceja alzada.-No te habría conocido.

-Tenías que haberlo hecho así...-respondió Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate y bésame.-le ordenó Castle con una mirada llena de cariño. Éste sonrió y se inclinó para besar sus labios, que se abrieron al instante.

Recorrió su boca con la lengua, mientras sus labios chocaban y se absorbían mutuamente. Enterró los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole la nuca.

Haberse desnudado emocionalmente ante él había sido reconfortante. Se había portado muy bien con ella y no le cabían dudas de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sonrió sobre sus labios cuando atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes.

Definitivamente ella también lo estaba y perdídamente además.

* * *

-Me ha dicho Scott que la plantación está por aquí.-dijo Jake con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba observando con cuidado el suelo.-Pásame la linterna.

La encendió con un clic y al instante toda la oscuridad se vio interrumpida por una luz nítida.

-¿Podéis explicarme otra vez que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Scarlet alumbrando también con el móvil.

Después del pequeño derrumbamiento de Kate en los brazos de Castle buscaron a sus amigos, que habían logrado llegar a la casa sin más peleas de por medio.

Sabían que ellos necesitaban su espacio, así que se adentraron en la fiesta y todo prosiguió con normalidad. Bailaron, bebieron, fumaron, rieron... Hasta que Scott, uno de los amigos de ambos chicos les informó que cerca había una plantación secreta de marihuana, y ahí estaban, intentando asaltar una nave vacía y robar unas pocas plantas.

-Vamos a robar marihuana cariño.-respondió Jake poniéndose a su lado.

-Jake, ¿y si hay policías?-preguntó Castle detrás de ellos, abrazando a Kate por la espalda.

-Desde que tienes novia te has convertido en un cagado.-le dirigió una mirada severa a su amigo. Sonrió cuando Kate le miró con la ceja alzada.-No es tu culpa rubia, tú molas.

-No es eso imbécil, me refiero a que como nos pillen, una buena multa nos cae.-se defendió Castle como algo obvio.

-Pero no lo harán.-respondió Jake autoconvencido.

Castle no pensaba lo mismo, pero decidió callarse. Podían tener la suerte de que nadie rondara aquellos parajes o que les jodieran y les pillaran.

-Ves ojitos azules, ya hemos llegado.-dijo Jake con una sonrisa victoriosa. Se colocó la linterna en la boca mientras saltaba dentro de la nave.-Te paso dos macetas y nos vamos.-le dijo a Castle mientras volvía a coger la linterna con la mano.

-A ver si te vas a caer y te pasa algo, que eres como un niño pequeño.-se quejó desde fuera Scarlet.

Kate reía. Ambas se apoyaron en la pared llena de graffities esperándolos.

-He hablado con Castle.-comenzó a decir Kate en un susurro. Se aseguró de que Castle y Jake estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados para no poder escuchar.-Sobre Logan.-Scarlet abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

Ella era la única que conocía toda la verdad. Kate nunca había confiado en los chicos. Pero veía como Castle miraba a su mejor amiga, con tanto cariño y amor, que le parecía imposible sabiendo su historial, pero dicen que los ojos es el reflejo del alma, y Rick la tenía muy limpia.

-Me alegro de que hayas dado el paso cariño.-se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.-Espero que esto no cambie.

-Lo mismo digo.-se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse.

Se giraron sobresaltadas al escuchar un estruendo dentro de la nave al mismo tiempo que Jake asomaba la cabeza por la ventana. Castle también se había acercado a ver que pasaba, asustado, que casi chocan.

-Juraría que he visto un gnomo tirando una maceta.-dijo sorprendido. Castle estalló en carcajadas, seguido de las chicas.

-Anda sal, que ya tenemos suficientes.-dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a saltar sin que se clavara ningún cristal roto que había en la ventana.

-Menuda fiesta nos vamos a pegar...-comenzó a decir mientras se agachaba a inspeccionar los frutos de la planta. Aspiró ese familiar y a la vez adictivo olor y palpó uno de los cogollos que sobresalían de las hojas.

-En la celda de mi comisaria.-una voz a sus espaldas los sorprendió, haciendo que todos se giraran a la vez.

Allí un chico joven más mayor que ellos les sonreía cruzado de brazos. Todos tragaron saliva al observar su uniforme de la policía de Nueva York.

-Mierda. ¿Cómo le digo a éste que nos ha obligado un gnomo a hacerlo? No nos va a creer.-susurró Jake dejándose caer contra el muro de piedra.


	19. Chapter 19

Todo se quedó en silencio. Ni los grillos se atrevían a cantar. El sonido del aire meciendo las copas de los árboles se detuvo para observar la curiosa escena.

Castle miraba a Jake de reojo, intentando preparar alguna excusa para decirle al policía.

En esos momentos quería matarlo, pero salir inmunes era más importante.

Jake fruncía el ceño, maquinando algo en su cerebro.

En cambio las chicas se veían realmente relajadas, incluso divertidas, pensó Castle, aún que no sabía bien por qué.

-Bueno, ¿vais a decirme que hacíais aún que sea evidente?-dijo el policía señalando las macetas que descansaban ajenas a todo en el suelo.

Se quitó las gafas de sol con una sonrisa socarrona para colocárselas en el cuello del jersey.

Castle vio algo familiar en esa sonrisa, pero fue tan fugaz que en seguida se le olvidó.

-Eh, verás...-intentó decir Jake, pero justo en ese momento Rick tuvo una idea.

-Señor agente, parecerá una tontería, pero hemos venido buscando marihuana de forma terapéutica.-el policía ocultó una sonrisa.-Hace unos días me apuñalaron, sí, suena mal, pero me duele mucho y no hay farmacias abiertas, tampoco se cual es la de guardia.-Jake le observaba intentando ocultar una carcajada al ver una salida tan pésima pero que al parecer daba resultado, ya que el policía le miraba divertido.-En fin, si me fum, osea, si me hago un infusión con la hoja, puede llegar a quitarme el dolor. Si quiere multar a alguien hágalo a los médicos, muchas veces lo mandan.-finalizó totalmente convencido.

Scarlet y Kate se miraron mordiéndose el labio inferior a punto de estallar en risas.

El policía también disimulo una risita con un carraspeo. Deslizó la mirada a Kate y alzó una ceja.

-¿Este es tu novio? Cada vez me sorprendes más.-dijo acariciándose la barbilla.

Llevaba una barba sin afeitar de varios días muy sexy. El jersey marcaba sus músculos totalmente trabajados en un gimnasio, seguramente, y era bastante atractivo, pero Castle solo podía mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando averiguar sus intenciones.

Kate se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-A mamá le encantará conocerle, con papá en cambio ya puede mantenerse al margen. O al menos intentar ganárselo.-respondió el policía reduciendo las distancias.

¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Castle observaba a Kate y al extraño policía al mismo tiempo. Se habían colocado uno al lado del otro y ahora podía ver porque le resultaba familiar. Tenía los mismos ojos verdosos que su novia y la misma forma de la nariz y la barbilla.

Era su hermano.

-Kate, se ha puesto blanco, dile algo.-le dijo Scarlet entre dientes mientras le daba un codazo.

Beckett miró a Castle, totalmente pálido y confuso. Se colocó a su lado para que reaccionara.

-Rick. Éste es Mike, mi hermano mayor.-le dijo señalando al policía. Éste le sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

Castle dudó antes de estrechársela, pensando que todo era una broma, pero desechó esa idea al ver que cada vez se hacía más grande el parecido de los dos.

-Encantado de conocerte al fin, cuñado.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Castle le sonrió también y sacudió su mano con familiaridad.

Se sintió estúpido al haberse inventado esa chorrada delante del hermano de Kate. Pero también estaba enfadado por haberle dejado que quedara en ridículo.

-Con que una puñalada, ¿no?-bromeó Mike mientras le daba dos besos a Scarlet. Ésta le sonrió con cariño, recibiendo después una mirada asesina de Jake.

-La verdad es que si, intentando defender a tu hermana.-respondió Castle levantándose la camiseta.

Mike frunció el ceño al ver el parche de la herida y después miró a su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó con seriedad.

Castle se extraño al ver como su gesto cambió rápidamente, cargado ahora de preocupación.

Cuando el policía se cruzó de brazos, sus bíceps se hicieron más prominentes.

-Porqué yo estoy bien y no quería preocuparte.-respondió finalmente intentando esconderse de la mirada furiosa de su hermano. Se abrazó a Rick, haciendo que éste le pasara la mano por la cintura para estrecharla contra él.

-¿No habéis denunciado?-preguntó aún ceñudo.

-No vimos bien al agresor, solo recuerdo que era un hombre.-esta vez respondió Castle, intentando cubrir a su novia.

Mike suspiró y asintió.

-Siento interrumpir este momento tan... familiar y eso. Pero, vamos a poder llevarnos las plantas, ¿no?-intervino Jake mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Jake...-le riñó Scarlet. Éste le miró de reojo y la ignoró.

Seguía celoso por como había mirado al hermano de Kate. Scarlet apretó la mandíbula, ofendida, cruzándose de brazos.

-Adivino, ¿tu novio?-preguntó Mike dirigiéndose a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Mas bien diría un niño pequeño, pero sí.-respondió mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Sabe mamá que fumas?-le preguntó esta vez a Kate.

Ésta rodó los ojos para después lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Ni lo sabe ni lo va a saber.

-Debería multaros...-comenzó a decir acariciándose la barbilla de nuevo.

-Podemos darte.-añadió Jake al instante.

Mike sonrió abiertamente.

Castle abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante.

No sabía si el hermano de Kate se lo tomaría a bien o a mal.

-Hermanita, me encantan tus amigos.-respondió aún sonriendo. Ésta suspiró y se abrazó más a Castle.-Pero que no os vuelva a ver, por favor. Si no tendré que tomar medidas.-volvió a su voz autoritaria.-Vamos, os acompaño llevarlas.

Scarlet se acercó a Jake para decirle algo pero éste la esquivó.

Se agachó para coger una maceta, esperando a Mike.

-Tengo el coche aparcado entre esos árboles.-dijo el policía repitiendo los gestos de Jake. Señaló con la mirada la arbolada y todos asintieron.-No puedo dejar que os vayáis solos.

Ellos dos fueron los primeros en echar a andar, entablando una conversación sobre videojuegos y coches, mientras Scarlet se quedaba parada al lado de Kate y Castle

-Rick, tu amigo es un puto gilipollas.-dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a andar en su misma dirección, dejando a la pareja atrás. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Tu hermano...-comenzó a decir Castle, colocando la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Kate.

-Lo sé.-le cortó ésta frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al frente.-Todo lo contrario a mi, ¿no?

-Sí.-reconoció Castle en voz baja sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el hermano de Kate fuera policía. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano.

-Mis padres son abogados y él policía. A veces parezco adoptada.-bromeó.

Castle la miró de reojo y sonrió.

Sentirse en una familia en la que no encajaba era su especialidad.

-Eres perfecta para mi.-le susurró con complicidad. Se aseguró de que Jake entretenía al hermano de Kate antes de apoyarla en un árbol y besarla con fuerza, como deseaba.

Dos personas iguales pero diferentes, que se querían con locura, eso eran.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió con un chirrido, nada comparado con los gritos de Scarlet y Jake.

Llevaban discutiendo desde que el coche de Mike les había dejado en el campus y se había ido dejando un repugnante olor a humo de tubo de escape.

Por no hablar de las frías indirectas que se habían lanzado dentro del vehículo, incomodando a todos.

Castle y Kate se dejaron caer en el sofá hartos de escucharlos y verlos discutir.

-No se callarán joder.-se quejó Rick poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kate suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Dios, esto es irritante.-reafirmó ésta mientras le acariciaba la tripa por encima de la camiseta.

-¡Pero si solo te ha faltado besarle, Scarlet!-gritó Jake abriendo la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo me va gustar Mike? ¡Es el hermano de mi amiga!-siguió ésta enfadada y a la vez ofendida.

-Deberías haberte visto...-la voz de Jake se ahogó cuando la puerta de madera se cerró de golpe.

Castle y Kate suspiraron aliviados, aún podían escucharlos discutir, pero al menos no eran gritos que se te metían en los oídos.

-Se me olvidó comentarte que Jake es celoso.-dijo Rick mirando al frente.

Suspiró cuando la mano de Kate ascendió por su pecho, acariciando todo su paso.

-Hmmm...-dijo distraídamente Kate mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se inclinó para besar su cuello. Besos suaves y ardientes que hacían que Castle cerrara los ojos y gimiera.

La presión en sus boxers comenzó a aumentar inevitablemente.

-Kate me estoy empalmando y pueden salir en cualquier momento.-susurró éste intentando calmar su respiración.

-Shh, yo controlo.-esta vez capturó su labio inferior a la misma vez que su mano se internaba por el pantalón, acariciándolo por encima del bóxer.

La mano de Castle se coló por el interior de la camiseta de Kate, tanteando su piel hasta llegar a su sujetador, donde apretó su pecho con cuidado consiguiendo un brillo excitante en la mirada de su novia.

-Ahh..-gimió cuando apretó su dolorido miembro sobre la tela.-No no no, Kate, la oreja no... Ohhh joooder.-volvió a sentir un escalofrío cuando los dientes de ésta tiraron de su lóbulo.

Estaban tan inmersos en la piel del otro que no se dieron cuenta que de la habitación de Jake salían sonidos extraños, más bien gemidos, seguidos por el vaivén de los resentidos muelles del colchón.

Se miraron a la vez y ambos arrugaron la cara con asco.

-Te juro que se me acaba de bajar.-le susurró señalando su paquete con la mirada.

Le gustaba que los labios de Kate estuvieran hinchados por sus besos.

-Ya, yo también...-añadió ésta sacando la mano de su pantalón, en cambio Castle no retiró la suya, que sujetaba uno de sus pechos.

Kate agachó la mirada donde se veía el bulto de su mano para después mirarlo con la ceja alzada.

-Ah, ¿tengo que quitarla?-bromeó robándole un beso. Un nuevo gemido por parte de Jake resonó en el comedor, haciendo que Castle la apartara al instante.

Eso le pareció gracioso a Kate, que sonrió de lado.

-No es la primera vez que discuten y acaban echando un polvo.-recordó Kate haciendo una mueca.

-Ven, he pensado algo.-dijo Castle mientras cogía un par de mantas gordas que habían cerca del sofá. Kate lo siguió fuera del apartamento.-Seguir ahí dentro no nos haría bien, y menos con el calentón.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-A las estrellas.-le susurró como si fuera un secreto que solo podían saber ellos dos.

Kate saltó a su espalda juguetona, haciendo sonreír a Rick.

Enlazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura para después agarrarse a su cuello. Lamió la parte trasera de su oreja para después morderla sin compasión.

-No estaría mal que emplearas los dientes en otro lugar.-susurró provocativo mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

-Ese consejo se te aplica a ti también campeón.-le provocó absorbiendo parte de la piel de su cuello, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara.

Cuando Castle abrió una puerta de metal con una patada sonrió al entender las palabras sus palabras.

Era cierto que estaban bajo las estrellas.


	20. Chapter 20

Esa noche el cielo estaba bañado de luminosas estrellas que resplandecían en comunidad, haciendo que toda la inmensidad negra que las rodeaba se viera más animada, o desde el punto de vista de Rick, romántica.

Observaba con tranquilidad esos puntos brillantes tan lejanos para el ojo humano que tenían una belleza única que siempre había llamado su atención, desde niño.

Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, inspirando con profundidad el aire puro de la noche, mezclado con el frío invernal del mes de Abril.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando los labios de Kate comenzaron a torturar su oreja. Lamiendo, absorbiendo, mordiendo y por último, tirando de ella.

Giró la cara rápidamente para capturar su boca, disfrutando de sus besos, hinchando sus labios.

Con la mano que tenía libre los arropó más.

La dos mantas cubrían ambos cuerpos de sobra y proporcionaban el calor suficiente para poder seguir allí arriba sin llegar a la hipotermia.

-¿Te gusta mi rincón de soledad?-le preguntó en un susurro para después besar su sien.

-Me encanta.-respondió Kate con fascinación mirando el cielo.

Cuando era pequeña salía al jardín todas las noches para observarlo. Pensaba que su abuelo descansaba con las estrellas y velaba sus sueños desde allí arriba. Ahora sabía que eso no era así, pero cada vez que lo hacía, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad recorría su cuerpo sintiéndose sola en medio de todo.

-Yo siempre estaba solo en casa.-comenzó a decir Rick. Kate se puso de lado para escucharle mejor y a la vez observar sus ojos a la hora de hablar. El tono azul cambiaba según del tema que se tratara y ahora estaban oscuros.-Mi madre trabajaba mucho. Ser actriz es duro, y más cuando tenía que irse durante una temporada y dejarme con la vecina.-su voz fue decayendo y ella se acercó más a su cuerpo.-Por la noche miraba al cielo y sabía que mi madre también lo hacia y me daba las noches desde el lugar en que se encontrara en esos momentos.-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla inevitablemente.

Kate alargó la mano y la limpió como hizo él aquella vez.

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Te quiero.-susurró Kate mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. Rick colocó sus manos en el trasero de ésta, como siempre hacía.

-Dudo que haya otra persona en el mundo que te quiera más que yo enana.-respondió éste inclinándose para besar sus labios.

Sonrió bajo sus labios mientras cogía el dobladillo de su camiseta y lo levantaba, acariciándole la piel con suavidad.

-¿De que te ríes?-le preguntó juntando su nariz con la de ella.

Seguía sin saber porqué la sonrisa de Kate le proporcionaba tanto placer. Como deseaba comérsela a besos literalmente cada vez que hacía eso. La quería como nunca había querido a nadie, algo fuerte y estable.

-Me hace gracia algo.-respondió dejando suaves besos por su cuello.

El pelo de Kate acariciaba su mejilla, así que se permitió inspirar su olor y impregnarse de él.

Alzó sus manos, metiéndolas por dentro de su camiseta como estaba haciendo ella. Ascendió por su espalda, notando como su piel se ponía de gallina por sus caricias, y eso le encantó.

La reacción que su cuerpo tenía cuando él simplemente le rozaba era enorme y fascinante.

-Sorpréndeme.-le sonrió. Kate se dejó caer sobre su pecho, abrazándolo. Castle no cesó con sus caricias, le encantaba que Kate ronroneara en su oído por ellas.

-Cuando veía a Scarlet y Jake tan empalagosos pensé que nunca tendría una relación así. Después de Logan preferí mantenerme al margen con los tíos. Me repugnaba como se besaban o se susurraban.-confesó frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo.

Castle sonrió, sabiendo que él también pensaba lo mismo. Por mucho que Kyra torturara su mente, creía que nunca volvería a decirle "te quiero" a ninguna chica. ¿Dar otra vez su corazón para después usarlo y tirarlo? No. No quería pasar otra vez por eso.

-¿Me contarás algún día lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-preguntó Kate frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba Castle cuando se quedaba en silencio. Miles de ideas y recuerdos cruzarían su mente, pero, ¿cuáles?

-Uf, tendrás que convencerme para hacerlo...-le provocó Castle mordiéndole la punta de la nariz. Kate se restregó contra su paquete, consiguiendo una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Rick.

-¿Y qué propones?-siguió frotándose, buscando esa deliciosa fricción que tanto le gustaba.

Castle alzó la cadera por inercia, haciéndole saber que eso también le gustaba a él.

-Hmmm... Si tú supieras...-suspiró girando la cara con una sonrisa.

Sabía que así ella le apretaría los mofletes obligándole a mirarla y así fue. Frunció el ceño. Kate sonrió. Eso era muy adorable.

Le encantaba ese gesto. Se inclinó y mordió un moflete.

Éste hizo un movimiento rápido, besando su boca con pasión mientras le daba la vuelta y quedaba él arriba.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando las piernas de Kate rodearon su cintura, acercándolo totalmente a su cuerpo.

-Quiero hacer algo.-le susurró Kate.-Saca tu móvil.

Rick frunció el ceño sin entender nada, pero obedeció. Miró a los lados de la manta, buscando su iPhone negro. Tanteó el suelo de la terraza y la manta hasta que pudo encontrarlo.

Se lo entregó a Kate y ésta sonrió al verse en su fondo de pantalla. Una foto robada mientras sonreía. Desbloqueó la pantalla y buscó la cámara, preparándola.

-¿Cómo te gusta besarme?-le susurró muy cerca de los labios.

-Me gusta hacerlo lento, suave y robarte el aliento mientras te muerdo el labio.-respondió éste observando su boca. Quería hacer justo lo que había descrito.

La garganta de Kate se secó al instante. Eso la había puesto mucho. Muchísimo.

El pelo castaño claro de Rick estaba despeinado y le daba un aire muy sexy. Sus ojos azules de veían más oscuros que antes debido a la excitación que recorría su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus labios. Calientes, suaves y ligeramente hinchados por el contacto con los suyos.

-Vamos, hazlo. Bésame así como has dicho y ponme más a cien Rick.-le susurró acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

Castle no dudó ni un segundo y redujo la distancia, besando sus labios tal y como había dicho.

Primero los abrió lentamente, internando la lengua y tanteando el terreno tan familiar. Era apasionado, pero muy cariñoso. Acarició mientras uno de sus muslos por fuera de la tela vaquera, pero aún así la calidez llegó a la piel de Kate. Al fin absorbió su labio inferior mientras tiraba de él con los dientes.

Justo en ese momento sonrió al ver como el flash de su móvil le sorprendía. Le agarró la cara con fuerza como venganza y la besó con fuerza, dejándola sin aliento, calentándola.

-Traviesa.-le susurró con un risita divertida mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos.

Kate gimió cuando éste mordió el punto justo donde su pulso latía descontrolado. Metió las manos en su pelo, acariciando su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza.

-¿Si te quito la ropa tendrás frío?-le preguntó Rick con preocupación antes de morderle la barbilla.

-Creo que ya no siento ni el aire, cariño.-respondió completamente excitada con una voz ronca que no hizo más que enloquecerle.

Cogió su trasero con fuerza, acercando más su humedad a su hinchado pantalón.

Le quitó la camiseta con suavidad, dejándola apartada. La manta acunó muy bien a su piel, protegiéndola del frío.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar su pecho para descender después por su escote, dejando un pequeño mordisco travieso.

Lamió el ultimo recorrido, desde el esternón hasta su ombligo.

Kate solo sentía calor, mucho calor. Y la lengua de Rick no ayudaba, si no la torturaba.

Desabrochó su vaquero con maestría, deslizándolo a través de sus piernas perfectas.

A continuación abrió sus muslos con cuidado, mordiendo justo en la fina tela del tanga. Kate gritó al sentirlo ahí, cosa que solo hizo sonreír a Rick.

Metió los dedos en el tanga, bajándolo como había hecho con los vaqueros hasta dejarla desnuda de cintura hacia abajo.

Volvió a sus labios, besándolos con detenimiento. Dejó que Kate le quitara la camiseta. Así podría sentir su piel a la perfección mientras hacía que se deshiciera entre sus brazos.

-Ahora te voy a hacer gritar como nunca lo has hecho amor.-le susurró Rick. La besó rápidamente y volvió a deslizarse entre sus piernas.

Kate solo podía tragar con fuerza. Cuando la lengua de Rick lamió completamente su humedad gritó con fuerza, aferrándose a la manta.

Iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Sentía como el calor se acomodaba rápidamente en su bajo vientre y ascendía por sus mejillas.

Dios. Rick lo hacía tan bien que solo podía sentir y sentir. No era la primera vez que vivía esa experiencia, pero nunca tan intensamente.

En cambio Castle se volvía loco devorándola, observando como gemía muerta de placer gracias a su lengua.

Capturó su clítoris con los dientes tirando de el para después pasar de nuevo la lengua. Alzó la mirada para ver como Kate se mordía el labio inferior y levantaba las caderas.

Cuando metió un dedo en su interior, notando como estaba totalmente húmeda y resbaladiza y sopló en ese punto justo, Kate explotó en un delicioso orgasmo que la dejó sin aliento. Se contrajo alrededor del dedo de Rick mientras este besaba la cara interna de sus muslos con cariño.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me encanta ver como te corres.-le dijo mordiéndole el labio.

Kate abrió los ojos, adormilada por el orgasmo. Sus iris verde estaba oscuro y sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.

-Eres...Oh, joder.-intentó buscar las palabras justas, pero no logró encontrarlas, nunca podría hacerlo.

El sexo con Castle era toda una novedad. Un día rápido, otro lento. Fuerte o flojo. Pero siempre con cariño y amor, cosa que antes nunca hacía.

Sonrió con picardía antes de inmovilizarlo y colocarlo debajo de ella, volviendo a quedar a horcajadas.

-No seas muy mala.-le pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ésta alzó una ceja, divertida.

El sexo con Rick también era divertido, mucho.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras se balanceaba sobre su erección.

Castle suspiraba en su oído y eso la ponía a mil. Descendió por su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo. Se detuvo para morder uno de sus pezones, juguetona. Recibió una sonrisa de Rick que levantó las caderas al instante. Su erección necesitaba aire ya.

Dejó una serie de besitos cortos y ardientes por su bajo vientre, cerca del inicio de su miembro.

-¿Te gusta Castle?-le ronroneo restregando su trasero sobre su hinchada erección. Éste bufo sintiendo como todo dentro de él se electrizaba.

-Acaba ya por favor.-le suplicó.-Está empezando a dolerme.

Le desabrochó el botón con rapidez al igual que los deslizó por sus piernas con la misma velocidad.

Comenzó a masejear sus piernas poco a poco. Desde las espinillas hasta los muslos, observando como su erección aumentaba.

Se inclinó para morderla por fuera del bóxer, haciendo que Castle sufriera una pequeña convulsión.

Esa sensación fue indescriptible para Rick, la había sentido profundamente.

Metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo, liberándola al fin.

-Ohhh... sí.-gimió Castle dejándose caer en el suelo mientras Kate le acariciaba de arriba abajo.

Alzó las caderas mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo estaba haciendo genial, con cuidado, incluso apretándole cuando hacía falta.

Se sentía dura, muy dura y caliente en su mano. Era grande y eso le encantaba. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para hacerle gemir y acoplarse perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Lamió la punta, observando como Castle abría los ojos al instante, buscando su mirada. Ésta siguió, metiéndosela entera en la boca, lamiendo y usando los dientes como él había bromeado antes. Su mano seguía acariciándole al igual que su lengua.

Rick gritaba internamente con la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo en tensión, sintiendo como en unos segundos pasaría al paraíso, pero no quería que fuera así.

Le detuvo la mano, inclinándose para besarla. Kate comprendió al instante. Devoró su boca con pasión mientras se tumbaba encima de él, cayendo los dos al suelo. Entrelazaron las manos justo cuando Kate se dejó caer sobre su pene, llenándose al instante.

Su capullo totalmente hinchado se movía dentro y fuera con fuerza, buscando la liberación que tanto necesitaba.

Las manos de Castle se dirigieron a su sujetador apretándole los pechos con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla gemir.

Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de moverse sobre su miembro.

En esa postura Castle la llenaba al completo. Cuando ella bajaba él levantaba la pelvis con fuerza, llegando a ese punto en su interior que la hacía gritar. La sujetó por la cintura mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

-Kate...-susurró con la mandíbula apretada sintiendo como poco a poco todo se desvanecía.-Quiero que te corras...-siguió apretando con fuerza los glúteos para no acabar antes que ella.-YA.-justo cuando la penetró con fuerza una vez más obedeció a sus palabras, llegando al clímax final gritando su nombre.

Al sentir como se contraía sobre su miembro acabó vaciándose en ella, susurrando su nombre mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus labios con auténtico amor y pasión.

Y solo las estrellas pudieron ser testigos de ese arrebato de pasión y amor entre dos personas que se amaban profundamente.


	21. Chapter 21

Lo más normal en ver al despertarse, eran los rayos de sol intentando entrar en la habitación en secreto, pero esa mañana lo único que pudo ver era las gotas de lluvia en el cristal.

El olor a café inundaba todo, proporcionando una sensación de hogar en el apartamento.

Al menos la taza de cerámica calentaba sus manos, ya que por mucha calefacción que enchufara, el frío lograba internarse por las paredes.

Sonrío sin dejar de mirar el líquido negro que ondeaba dentro de la taza al escuchar la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

-Buenos días ojitos azules.-le susurró Kate con un bostezo.

Castle se perdió en sus piernas desnudas. Ascendió por sus muslos hasta deternerse en el bajo de la camiseta. ¿Muy larga para su cuerpo?

Sonrió como un idiota al ver que llevaba puesta su camiseta de SuperMan favorita. Y para ser justos, la hacía mucho más sexy.

-¿Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a que aparezcas todas las mañanas con mis camisetas de súper héroes?-dejó la taza sobre la encimera para acercarse a ella.

Kate le puso morritos mientras sonreía.

Se pasó las manos por la cintura, ascendiendo hasta sus pechos para cogérselos, ya que no llevaba sujetador.

Logró su cometido: provocar a Rick.

La agarró por la cintura mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Debería dormir más contigo, libero tensiones.-bromeó ésta.

Hizo algo que llevaba tiempo rondando su mente. Agarró su trasero con las dos manos, repitiendo los movimientos que él hacía sobre el suyo.

Castle sonrió.

-Se que tengo un culo perfecto cariño, en eso nos parecemos.-alardeó.

Kate frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

El Rick chulo y prepotente hizo acto de presencia, pero por mucho que lo negara, le ponía a bastante.

-Aquí huele a vacilón.

-El vacilón te pone a mil.-le ronroneo en la oreja mientras besaba su cuello con cariño. Rió en voz baja divertido cuando le dio una palmada fuerte en el trasero, sobresaltándola. Sabía que Jake y Scarlet aún dormían, así que no podía quejarse. Amasó su culo con las dos manos. Le mordió la oreja con una sonrisa.-¿Llevas bragas? ¿Tanga? Desnuda...-dejó caer la última opción, deseando que fuera así.

-Tanga.-susurró mientras ladeaba el cuello para darle mejor acceso.

La noche anterior había sido perfecta. Después de haber hecho el amor bajo las estrellas, volvieron al apartamento, donde se encontraron con unos Jake y Scarlet totalmente dormidos, ya que no se oía ni un solo ruido dentro de la habitación.

Habían reído, jugado como niños, se habían hecho cosquillas y fotos mutuamente y después habían vuelto a hacer el amor para quedar dormidos abrazados después.

Desde que Castle había entrado a su vida para quedarse, todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Le pegó un golpe en el hombro cuando éste estiró de la tira del tanga para después soltarlo con malicia.

-Eres un cabrón, ¿lo sabes no?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Éste se inclinó y dejo varios besos simples sobre sus labios.

-Pero te quiero como nadie Kit-Kat-Kate puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar ese mote.

Jodido Castle.

-Se nota...-alzó la ceja al notar como algo presionaba su bajo vientre. Ambos deslizaron la mirada hacía el bóxer de Castle, que estaba totalmente en punta.

Éste se cubrió el paquete al instante, avergonzado.

-No te tapes, te he visto ya.-le provocó Kate colocando la mano sobre la suya, moviéndola para darle placer.

Castle retrocedió al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Para.-la advirtió.

-¿Tú? ¿Vergüenza? Imposible.-se apoyó en la encimera mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Ah,se me olvidaba, eres un cagado.-rectificó sacando el lado niño de Castle.

Se giró con disimulo para prepararse una taza de café.

Era una rutina. Levantarse, hacer café, disfrutar de su olor y beberlo con total tranquilidad.

-¿Cagado? ¿Yo? JÁ.-dijo Castle con sarcasmo, alzando la ceja. Kate lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.-Estás hablando con Rick Castle.

-No tienes huevos a bajarte ahora mismo los calzoncillos, tirarlos y pasear por la habitación.-le retó.

Castle cambió el gesto al instante.

Seguía duro y quitarse los calzoncillo era arriesgado, ya que Scarlet podría salir en cualquier momento.

-Tú lo que quieres es vérmela.

-No tengo la lupa a mano.-se burló ésta intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Abrió el azucarero y echó dos terrones de azúcar en el café. Le gustaba endulzarlo, el sabor natural era demasiado amargo.

-Querrás decir el telescopio.

-Hmmm... No. La lupa.-supo que si decía eso se los bajaría definitivamente.

-Compruébalo lista.-Kate se giró al instante, procurando no perdérselo. Se bajó el bóxer blanco de Calvin Klein hasta dejárselo por los tobillos. Salió y con el pie lo tiró fuera de su alcance.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior al ver su longitud erecta. Había suficiente luz para verla con nitidez. Para nada era pequeño, es más, todo lo contrario.

Con los dedos índice y pulgar abrió un hueco minúsculo, indicándole que esa era su longitud.

Castle rió en voz alta. Colocó una mano en el inicio de su miembro y otra al final, haciendo lo mismo que ella.

El hueco entre las dos manos era muy grande.

-Deja de mirarme el rabo y mírame a los ojos.-Ésta alzó la mirada al instante con una sonrisa socarrona.-¿Decías?

-Te falta dar la vuelta por el apartamento.-señaló Kate el recorrido con los dedos.

Castle echo la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse.

-Venga.

Comenzó a andar con tranquilidad hacia la puerta principal. Kate disfrutó observando su espalda y su culo. Las dos partes de su anatomía que más le enloquecían, aparte de su miembro, claro.

Después empezó a imitar a una modelo, contoneando el trasero con gracia, cosa que hizo que Kate riera en voz alta.

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta principal y se dio la vuelta, el dormitorio de Jake se abrió, donde apareció una Scarlet adormilada.

-Buenos di...-no acabó la frase al ver a Castle totalmente desnudo. Abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, chocando con Jake en el proceso.

Kate solo podía aguantar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas de la risa. Necesitaba estallar.

-Pero tío, ¿que haces con el cimbrel al aire? ¡Que está mi novia también!-le gritó mientras se giraba para no verle y le tapaba los ojos a Scarlet.

Castle se tapó al instante, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían como nunca.

Sus calzoncillos aterrizaron en su cara. Kate se los había lanzado. Podía ver como retenía el aire para no chillar entre risas.

Se los puso con rapidez y corrió de nuevo hacia Kate, escondiéndose detrás suya.

-Esta te la guardo capulla.-le susurró.

Ésta no pudo aguantar más y estalló en una carcajada gigante. Incluso lloraba. Rick sonrió mientras se frotaba la cara con vergüenza.

Tomó nota mental para no volver a hacerse el chulo delante de Kate.

Jake lo miró con un gesto de enfado y Scarlet ni siquiera le miró. Se dirigió a la cafetera cabizbaja, pero en realidad estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír.

-Vamos ríete más. El suelo lo vas a fregar tú como te mees. -dijo Rick enfadado. Entró en su habitación y la cerró de un portazo, cortando la risa de Kate al instante.

-¿Se ha enfadado?-le preguntó a Jake limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

No pensaba que fuera reaccionar así.

Scarlet y Jake se miraron con complicidad para después mirarla a ella.

-Sí.-respondieron al unísono.

-Pero... tampoco quería...-intentó explicarse.

-Tranquila, Rick es así.-dijo Jake dándole un trago a su café. Scarlet se encogió de hombros.

Decidió acercarse a la puerta. La abrió y miró con cuidado. Castle estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado de pies a cabeza.

-Cariño, no quería que te sintieras mal.-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Todo siguió en silencio.

-Rick...-lo llamó sintiéndose culpable.

Tampoco contestó.

-Eres un crío, joder.-esta vez si que se enfadó.

Estaba diciéndole que lo sentía y él ni siquiera le hablaba, se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Se colocó los vaqueros y las Vans rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose sola, ya que Castle ni se movía.

Su iPhone parpadeaba sobre la mesita. Lo cogió y miró el mensaje.

Era Mike y quería hablar con ella.

No sabía de que se trataba, pero seguro que era importante.

-Rick, me voy a casa, ¿quieres venir?-lo intentó una vez más.

Dio unos pasos hasta la cama intentó quitar la manta pero Castle se lo impidió.

-Vete. Si quiero algo ya te avisaré.-dijo con un tono glacial que quedó ahogado bajo la manta.

Eso se clavó en el pecho de Kate con profundidad. Se iba y ni siquiera se despedía de ella. Ni le preguntaba el motivo.

-No. No me llames. Prefiero pasar el día sola.-sentenció guardándose el iPhone en el vaquero.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-Espero que te cunda el sueño imbécil.-dijo antes de cerrarla con un portazo.

Fuera Scarlet y Jake desviaban la mirada de Kate.

-Pasaré la tarde en casa, prefiero no salir hoy. Adiós.-dijo rápidamente enfadada.

Se fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando la camiseta de Castle.

-Que movida...-susurró Jake observando como la puerta principal se cerraba con fuerza. Dio un trago, saboreando el café.

Sintió la mirada de Scarlet sobre él.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-respondió ésta metiendo las narices en la taza de café.-Niños.-añadió con un hilo de voz.

-Te he oído.-Jake la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me da igual, sois dos niños. Él uno por una cosa y el otro por otra.-respondió dejando la taza en la encimera mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su novio y cerraba la puerta con fuerza también.

-¿Será posible? ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? No se como lo hago pero toda la mierda me la llevo yo. Me voy a hacer basurero hostia.-sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.


	22. Chapter 22

**Holip*-* Bueno, en primer lugar quiero deciros que en este capítulo tenéis que relacionar conceptos. Es decir, acordaos de detalles de capítulos anteriores para ir enterándoos de la historia.**

**En segundo lugar este capi va dedicado a mi yayo, que aun que no está con nosotros siempre estará en mi corazón. Y este es el número 22, otro capi especial para una persona especial.**

**En tercer lugar agradeceros a todos los que seguís la historia y a los que no dan follow, pero leen, las gracias por hacerlo. Por los favs y los comentarios que me animan siempre a continuar con energía, ganas y fuerza. Gracias.**

**Seguir comentando y disfrutar del capítulo! Un beso!:***

* * *

La puerta principal se cerró con fuerza, haciendo que Mike echara la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar.

Centró la mirada de nuevo en el iPhone intentando ocultar una sonrisa para que Kate no lo viera.

Ésta se acercó a su lado, lanzándole una mirada glacial.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Agradeció que la calefacción estuviera enchufada, ya que la lluvia se había cebado con ella y sentía cada milímetro de su piel fría.

-Se te marcan los pezones en la camiseta.-respondió su hermano sin levantar la mirada del móvil.

Carraspeo para disimular una carcajada que no pasó desarpecibida para Kate.

Se cubrió rápidamente por instinto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la camiseta de Rick con el estampado de SuperMan.

Había salido tan rápido del apartamento que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Estaba tan enfadada con él que lo único que había cruzado su cabeza había sido salir cuanto antes de su "casa".

Justo al llegar al césped del campus la lluvia había empeorado, tiñendo el cielo de negro, empapándola de la cabeza a los pies.

Si sumábamos el frío, era normal que su cuerpo tuviera esa reacción.

-Voy a ducharme y ahora hablamos.-dijo seria dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Su hermano la miro de reojo.

-¿Rick?

Ésta se giró al instante, sujetándose en la barra de madera.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Tengo que pegarle?

-No.-subió un escalón.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-preguntó Mike elevando la voz ya que no podía verla desde el ángulo en el que estaba.

-Luego, si yo quiero.-sentenció subiendo el último tramo corriendo.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía que había pasado pero su hermana no se enfadaba así por una tontería y desde que estaba con Rick todo era despistes y casi no la veía.

No conocía casi a Castle pero estaba seguro del amor que sentía hacia Kate.

Algo fuerte que no había visto en otros chicos que habían estado con su hermana.

Y ella igual, por mucho que le costara reconocérselo, sabía que estaba enamoradita de él.

El iPhone volvió a vibrar en su mano. Frunció el ceño.

Estaba harto del caso que estaba llevando.

Primero un asesinato en medio de una cancha de baloncesto, donde más que niños inocentes habían chavales marginales con las vidas más rotas que hayas podido ver en tu vida.

Todos apuntaban a una pelea de bandas, pero su intuición le decía que había mucho más detrás de eso.

Se había pasado toda la noche buscando a hurtadillas casos parecidos y se sorprendió al ver como las bandas rusas más peligrosas de toda Europa entraban en acción con las latinas.

Abrió el mensaje, cansado de todo lo que tenía que ver con el caso.

"Hemos encontrado una posible sospecha de banda involucrada. Su epicentro está cerca de las urbanizaciones de lujo alejadas de Nueva York."

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla. La barba de días le hacía cosquillas en la mano.

Eso era cerca de ellos.

Cerca de la comisaría número doce. Pero sobretodo cerca del lugar del asesinato.

Algo rondó por su cabeza, no sabía que pero le gritaba con fuerza. Como un vago recuerdo que no podía ver con claridad.

-¿Que querías cuando me has enviado el mensaje?

Miró a su hermana que estaba recogiéndose el pelo húmedo en un moño por el cual varios mechones le caían con rebeldía por la cara..

Mike se reclinó en el sofá para que se pudiera sentar a su lado.

-Ayer pasé por tu habitación para coger tu portátil...-se detuvo al ver como Kate fruncía el ceño.

-No me gusta que toques mis cosas, ya lo sabes.-dijo frunciendo los labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-El mio no iba y necesitaba buscar algo urgentemente. No me metí en tus fotos, ni nada. Dudo que tengas porno-sonrió. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermana.-Me metí en google y me salió directamente una página con información sobre la profesión de detective de homicidios, así que...¿Quieres seguir mis pasos?-la miró fijamente intentando buscar una respuesta en su mirada.

Tenían los mismos ojos verdes.

Solo que los suyos eran oscuros como un bosque lleno de pinos y los de su hermana tenían pinceladas color avellana que los hacía únicos y originales.

-No. Toda la familia se dedica a las leyes o a la policía. Yo no tengo cara de policía...-mintió desviando la mirada.

Sabía que si su hermano la miraba profundamente no podría mentirle.

Le encantaba la idea de ser policía. Resolver asesinatos mientras su cabeza encajaba las piezas del puzzle que formaba la cara del asesino poco a poco.

Como las pruebas hablaban y le decían a gritos toda la información que necesitaba saber.

Sentirse orgullosa al devolverle algo de justicia a la familia, ya que nunca podrían recuperar tiempo con su ser querido. No podrían volver a besarle, a abrazarle. A vivir todos los días con él como si fuera el último. O simplemente no poder hacerse mayor y tenerlo al lado, poder decirle que le quiere...

Pero sus padres eran abogados y su hermano detective de homicidios, no quería ser una más en una familia donde nunca había encontrado su lugar.

-Yo no creo eso enana.-Kate sonrío cuando dijo eso.-Eres increíblemente inteligente y podrías cuadrar todo muy bien. Has salido a tu hermano y estoy seguro que no me decepcionarías. Fuerte, dura, cabezona...-dejó caer eso último con una sonrisa, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por su parte.-Piénsalo Kate. Apuesto por ti, siempre lo haré.

Ésta sonrió cabizbaja. Era imposible quererlo.

Era la cosa más importante de su vida junto a sus padres y por supuesto... Rick.

-Lo haré.-dijo definitivamente. Su hermano le sonrió lleno de orgullo.

-¿Me das un abrazo? Que desde que estas con Rick a tu hermano ni agua.-le dijo mirándole de reojo, fingiendo una mueca de enfado.

Kate rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa al notar la barba de su hermano.

-Mentiroso...

-Uy que no... Tengo que pegarle,¿verdad? Has venido muy cabreada.-le preguntó Mike mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

Kate frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

Durante la ducha se había olvidado de todo. Pero lo echaba mucho de menos. Necesitaba que la abrazara, que le hiciera sonreír y le dejara suaves besos por el cuello o que le mordiera la oreja.

Un día sin Rick no era un día.

-Tranquilo, no es nada fuerte.-respondió alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharla.

Suerte que estaban solos. Sus padres estaban trabajando en un caso común y seguramente tardarían horas en llegar. A la noche ya estarían en casa.

Mike apareció por el arco del comedor con dos botellas de cerveza. Una en cada mano.

-Un buen trago para ahogar penas hermanita.-le tendió una para después brindar, chocando el vidrio de una con la otra.

Éste estiró el brazo para coger el mando de la televisión que se encendió con un pitido. Dio un trago a la botella, agradeciendo que el liquido ambarino ahogara su sed.

-A veces se comporta como un niño pequeño, eso es todo.-dijo al fin.

Mike sonrió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de plasma, sintiéndose bien al ver como su hermana confiaba en él.

-Todos somos críos Katie, nunca crecemos del todo.-reconoció éste mientras cambiaba el canal a uno de dibujos animados.-Ves.

En el fondo le gustaba el lado niño de Rick, pero a veces solo complicaba las cosas.

-Ya...

-Te quiere.

-No sabía que habías cambiado de poli a adivino.-bromeó esta volviendo a beber.

-No hay más que ver como te mira. Como te defiende. Como te te besa a mis espaldas para que no me de cuenta...-miró a su hermana alzando una ceja. Kate estallo en una carcajada.

-¿Nos viste?

-Tu hermano no es tonto.

-Se nota...-dijo dejando la botella medio vacía en la mesita de cristal mientras se levantaba del sofá.-Voy arriba, quiero dormir un rato. Si viene Rick, mándale a la mierda de mi parte.

Mike le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Ésta lo abrazó antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

Si algo le pasaba a Kate él se moría. Daría la vida por su hermana, lo tenía muy claro. Era la niña de sus ojos y protegerla era su único objetivo.

Se incorporaba para encender la PlayStation4 para liberar tensiones cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Pensó que una partida al GTA V no le vendría mal. Adoraba los gráficos y lo real que era.

Sonrió con picardía al ver uno ojos azules muy familiares al otro lado del umbral.

-¿Está Kate?-preguntó avergonzado a través de las pestañas.

Mike se puso recto.

-Si viene Rick, mándale a la mierda de mi parte.-imitó la voz de su hermana al igual que su pose.

Castle sonrió cabizbajo.

Sabía que no sería tan fácil entrar a su casa después de lo que había pasado. Le daba igual haberse mojado entero y que no fuera a verla.

-Dile al menos que me he pasado y que mañana vendré otra vez, ¿vale?-dijo con un hilo de voz, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Esa mirada de lástima entró muy dentro de Mike, haciendo que se replanteara las instrucciones de su hermana.

-Rick.-lo llamó. Éste se giró a medio camino.-A mi hermana no le gusta que se rindan tan pronto.-le sonrió con complicidad.-Pasa.

Se secó las deportivas antes de entrar.

Ya había estado en otra ocasión allí. En la fiesta. Incluso había dormido en esa misma casa con Kate.

Era una sensación familiar y agradable que no deseaba perder nunca.

-Gracias Mike.

-De nada cuñado. Arriba, al fondo a la derecha.-le indicó con el dedo índice señalando lo más alto de las escaleras.

Castle asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Está enfadada?-preguntó Castle alzando la ceja.

-Meh...-sacudió la cabeza indeciso. Éste rió en voz alta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con emoción.-Rick, ¿dónde os atacaron?-le preguntó señalando su costado.

-Estábamos en una urbanización de lujo a las afueras de la ciudad. Fui a hablar con tu hermana porque estábamos enfadados cuando vi que un tío iba a clavarle la navaja.-se levantó la camiseta para que pudiera ver su parche.-Aquí está el final.

La garganta de Mike se secó al instante y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, aterrorizado.

-Gracias Rick, gracias por estar siempre ahí.-fingió una sonrisa para disimular su temor.

Suspiró interiormente cuando Castle se la devolvió sin sospechar nada.

Cuando se dio la vuelta corrió hacia el sofá para coger el iPhone. Tecleó un número rápidamente y se colocó el móvil en la oreja.

-Sí. Soy Michael Beckett.-esperó un segundo antes de que le pasaran con quien realmente quería hablar.-Capitán Montgomery, creo que van a por mi hermana.-exhaló con dificultad.


	23. Chapter 23

Dudó entré abrir la puerta o darse media vuelta, bajar las escaleras y volver al día siguiente. Kate se enfadaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía temblaba el mundo, cosa que le encantaba, pero cuando no era él el motivo.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio cerrando la puerta con tanta impotencia, se sintió mal. ¿Mal? Fatal.

Le jodía mucho que hirieran su orgullo, pero Kate estaba delante de todo eso. La había echado de menos al instante y se lamentó por no haber actuado como una persona madura.

Tenía planes con ella para ese día lluvioso de sábado.

Por raro que sonara no quería quedarse en casa, si no salir a la calle y sentirse vivo con su novia. Darle un paseo con su antigua moto mientras ella le abrazaba por la espalda.

Sí, eso quería.

Pero ahora todo se había arruinado y no estaba dispuesto a que acabara mal.

Suspiró, llenándose de valor antes de abrir la puerta lentamente.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro. Solo la tenue luz de una lámpara alumbraba ciertas partes. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa habitación. Lo cerca que habían estado de acostarse ahí por primera vez.

Kate estaba de pie frente al vestidor. Tragó saliva al ver su espalda desnuda cubierta solo por un sujetador de encaje negro y un tanga a juego.

Pero lo que más le enloqueció fue ese pelo recogido en un moño sencillo. Varios mechones que caían con suavidad por su piel.

Sintió una ligera presión en sus pantalones.

Alzó la ceja divertido y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con sigilo para después apoyarse en ella de brazos cruzados.

-Puf, si te vas a ir a dormir prefiero que te desnudes del todo.-le susurró con una voz ronca y excitada.

Kate se sobresaltó, girándose al instante en un pequeño saltito.

-¿Qué cojones haces en mi cuarto?-le preguntó alterada buscando algo para taparse.

-No te tapes, te he visto muchas veces.-repitió las palabras de Kate esa misma mañana con ironía. Ésta frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.-se defendió cruzándose de brazos como él.

Intentar taparse era un tontería.

Castle había visto su cuerpo totalmente desnudo un par de veces, así que tenía razón.

Aún así, no quería que la viera tan... ligera de ropa.

-He venido a disculparme.-reconoció alzando las manos para luego dejarlas caer sobre los vaqueros otra vez.

Quería hacerle saber que no quería discutir. No con ella.

-Te ha abierto mi hermano, ¿no?

-Si.

-Te habrá visto la cara de gilipollas y te habrá dejado pasar.-dijo con dureza.

Se giró para recoger la ropa sucia del suelo sin darse cuenta de que su culo se remarcaba por el tanga y Rick dirigía su mirada ahí inevitablemente.

-Si quieres me voy...

-Hazlo.-sentenció sin darse la vuelta.

Estaba claro que por nada del mundo quería que se fuera. Realmente lo necesitaba más cerca que nunca.

Pero quería que supiera lo que había sentido esa mañana cuando todo lo que le decía le daba igual.

-Se que no he estado bien esta mañana,¿vale? Sí. Soy un niño. Un niño con un rabo gigante.-bromeó. Kate sonrió cabizbaja sin darse la vuelta.-Pero un niño que te ama con locura y solo puede pensar en ti, en tus besos, en la forma de abrazarte y en tu mirada cuando me dices que me quieres.-susurró pasándose la mano por el pelo, nervioso.-No puedo prometerte que no vaya a enfadarme más, porque se que lo haré, pero puedo jurarte que haré mil tonterías solo para que puedas escucharme. Si quieres que me vaya me iré y punto.  
Pero no vuelvas porque no podré aguantarme las ganas de besarte y hacerte mía otra vez.

-¿Entonces a que esperas?-susurró.

La voz le falló por un momento gracias al nudo que se había formado en su garganta al escuchar las palabras de Rick.

Sonrío como una tonta cuando los brazos de Castle la rodearon por la espalda. Se dejó caer contra su pecho.

Era justo lo que había deseado. Que volviera con ella y la hiciera sentir bien otra vez.

-No voy a ser siempre yo quien se baje los pantalones.-le susurró besándole el cuello.

Kate rió en voz baja.

-Tranquilo, si no lo haces tú te los bajo yo.-se giró mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Castle alzó la ceja de forma pícara.

-¿Con los dientes?

Sintió de repente como hacia mucho calor en la habitación y la piel de Kate ardía bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Eso quieres?-le susurró muy cerca de los labios. Éste intentó no sonreír, pero era inevitable.

Deslizó las dos manos por sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza.

Kate rozó su nariz con la de él, perdiéndose en su iris azul.

Castle era todo tranquilidad, amor y seguridad. No había cosa en el mundo que deseara más que estar con él.

Esos momentos íntimos llenos de cariño en los que le prometía amor eterno entre susurros. Te quieros que adoraba. Pero sobretodo esa sonrisa enloquecedora de niño que siempre le salía cuando estaba con ella.

-¿En qué piensas?-la voz de Castle sonó muy baja y a la vez ronca.

-En nosotros.

-¿Crees que llegaremos lejos?-sonrió interiormente al ver un deje de preocupación en su mirada cristalina.

-No lo creo.-se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.-Lo sé.

Castle la apretó más contra su pecho y capturó sus labios con una sonrisa, abriéndolos al instante.

Por muchas veces que besara a Kate le seguían sabiendo como la primera vez.

Pero no la primera vez en aquella fiesta, si no lo primera vez que la besó siendo consciente de su amor por ella.

Metió los dedos en su larga melena castaña para acariciarle el cuero cabelludo. Kate abrió la boca en un pequeño gemido.

Éste sonrió débilmente al encontrar uno de sus muchos puntos débiles.

La empujó contra el colchón, quedando sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.

Tiró con fuerza de su labio inferior justo cuando las manos de Beckett fueron a parar a su cinturón.

-Kate.-se separó con cuidado para que le mirara.

La sonrisa de Castle se ensanchó al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su novia.

Esa imagen fue demasiado para él.

Sus ojos verdosos lo miraban llenos de deseo, excitación y cariño, medio entrecerrados. En cambio sus labios estaban totalmente hinchados por sus besos.

-Eres lo mejor que tengo.-le susurró pegando su boca a la de ella. Dejó un espacio pequeño pero suficiente para poder pronunciar las palabras.  
Después absorbió su labio superior mientras su lengua inspeccionaba el interior de la boca de Kate.

Ésta retrocedió agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta con una sonrisa divertida, guiándolo para después colocarlo entre sus piernas.

-Rick, te amo. Lo sabes, ¿no?-preguntó Kate con un hilo de voz. Castle asintió, inclinándose para morderle la punta de la nariz con cariño.

-Por supuesto.-respondió. Dejó sencillos besos en la curvatura de su cuello, notando como la piel de Kate reaccionaba erizándose, para después añadir:-Ahora quiero que me demuestres si tienes las mismas ganas de comerme como las tengo yo por probar cada centímetro de tu piel.

Kate alzó una ceja provocativa, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

Levantó la camiseta de Castle, dejando una senda de besos por su abdomen.

Sonrió cuando una erección se alzó en su bóxer apretando el pantalón de Rick. La masajeó por encima de la tela, haciendo que éste alzara las caderas por inercia contra su mano.

Castle cerró los ojos intentando acompasar su respiración mientras las manos y los labios de Kate lo llevaban al paraíso.

El corazón de Mike latía a mil por hora.

Llegó a pensar que podría salirse de su pecho literalmente.

Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

Pulsó con rabia las teclas del ordenador. Un poco más fuerte y alguna podría haber saltado por los aires.

Llevaba como una hora intentando localizar a su mejor amigo que estaba en medio de la misión, obteniendo una situación táctica exacta de la banda.

Había hablado con su capitán, buscando una explicación del por qué de ese ataque hacia su hermana.

-Saben que eres el cabeza de la operación.-había dicho éste apenado.-Si no paramos esto ya, puede ir a peor Mike. Son bandas muy peligrosas sin escrúpulos y ni tú ni yo, ni todo el equipo policial puede frenarlos.

-No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a mi hermana, capitán.-se movió nervioso por el parquet del salón, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Lo sé Mike, intentaremos hacer todo lo posible. Le pondremos vigilancia veinticuatro horas sin que lo note y podremos tenerla cerca.-propuso Montgomery.

Éste se lo pensó un momento.

Frunció el ceño considerando la opción. Estaba claro que cuanta más seguridad tuviera mejor estaría. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Necesitaba encontrar el epicentro de todo aquello. Tenía que seguir con el caso porqué básicamente su corazón lo marcaba. Era policía y ese era su trabajo. No podía huir y hacer que la corrupción y los asesinos camparan a sus anchas.

-Está bien. Intentaré estar más con ella.-aceptó finalmente dejándose caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro.-Recuérdelo, no puede saber nada de esto. Se preocuparía demasiado y estoy seguro de que intervendría. No quiero que arriesgue su vida como lo estoy haciendo yo. No es su deber.

-Lo se Michael. Tranquilo, cuidaremos de ella.-acto seguido deslizó el dedo por el botón rojo de la pantalla, finalizando la llamada.

Recordaba cada segundo de la conversación como si estuviera grabada a fuego en su memoria.

-Vamos Javi...-dijo entre dientes intentando mentalmente que su amigo contestara.

Deslizó el ratón por la alfombrilla rápidamente dejando el cursor sobre el buscador principal.

Después de meterse en los archivos de la comisaría, observó la nueva información sobre el caso.

Sabían que la víctima trabajaba para la CIA. Llevaba infiltrado en la banda rusa varios meses, destapando encuentros ilegales, trafico de drogas e incluso humano.  
Eso hizo que el estomago de Mike se encogiera en un nudo. Solo pensar que podían hacerle alguna barbaridad a Kate y la sangre bullía bajo sus venas.

Saltó de la silla de madera cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Beckett.-dijo con profesionalidad.

-Mike, soy Espo. El caso ha pasado a manos de los federales y no nos permiten indagar más.-soltó con rapidez.

Éste masculló algo en voz baja y apretó el puño que tenía libre.

-Saben que soy yo quien les ha descubierto, Javi. Van a por mi hermana y a por mi, ¿no lo entiendes? Si no paro esto...-no quiso acabar la frase porqué básicamente no podía ni imaginárselo.

-Lo sé, lo sé-suspiró éste al otro lado del auricular.-Hablaré con varios superiores y contactos además del capitán e intentaré hacer algo.

-Avísame cuando tengas novedades.-susurró rendido.

-Lo haré hermano.-dejó el iPhone sobre la mesita de cristal.

Fijó la mirada en la pantalla del portátil. Tenía que encontrar una solución a ese jodido rompecabezas y no sabía como. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Se frotó los ojos para después enterrar la cabeza entre las manos.

-Ya verás, será genial. Campo, tranquilidad, naturaleza... Tú y yo en medio de la nada.-agudizó el oído cuando la voz de Rick se coló en el salón.-Bueno, y Scarlet y Jake, claro.

-¿Acampar?-preguntó Kate indecisa.

La idea no sonaba del todo mal, solo que no sabía como saldría todo eso. Los planes de Castle no siempre funcionaban.

-Ajá.-la agarró por la cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo mientras bajaban por las escaleras.-Una tienda de campaña para nosotros... Hogueras... Abrazarte cuando tengas frío... Mi amor, suena genial.-le susurró Castle en el oído, para después morderle la oreja con suavidad.

Kate se detuvo en el tramo final, haciendo que Rick casi tropezara y cayera.

-Prometeme que saldrá bien.-dijo ésta con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo prometo.-se inclinó para besarla con cariño mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

Sonrió en sus labios y se dejó llevar.

Dos días seguidos durmiendo con Kate, paseando, riendo, disfrutando juntos era lo único que deseaba.

Además lo había hecho por que caía justo el día de su cumpleaños y querían prepararle algo especial.

¿Qué mejor que una acampada con sorpresa?

Un carraspeo les sorprendió, haciendo que se giraran para mirar entre el hueco de la escalera. Mike los miraba con la ceja alzada.

-Estoy aquí.-levantó la mano.

-Creía que te habías ido a tu apartamento.-respondió Kate avergonzada por haberse besado con Rick de esa forma delante de él.

-No. He tenido un imprevisto con la comisaria.-mintió con una sonrisa muy convincente.

Rick siguió a su novia hasta el salón sin decir ni una palabra. Mike también efa buen tío, pero era normal sentirse incómodo con él.

-¿Pero estás bien?-preguntó Kate fijando la mirada en los ojos de su hermano. Castle se mantenía de pie detrás de su espalda, agradeciendo el contacto con ella.

-Claro.-respondió acomodándose en el sofá.-¿He oído acampada?

-Sí. Pero era algo que no deberías haber oído, cotilla.-protestó su hermana con los brazos en jarras.

Mike rió.

-¿Os importaría que fuera con vosotros? Solo soy unos años mayor, pero no estaría mal.-no podía dejar que se fueran solos a un lugar remoto donde nadie pudiera protegerles, ya que los coches patrulla no se escondían fácilmente.

-Por mi bien.-intervino Castle por primera vez.-Cuantos más mejor.-Mike le sonrió agradecido.

En cambio Kate le miro de una forma fulminante.

-Habíamos dicho parejas, no hermano acoplado.-dijo entre dientes para que Mike no le escuchara.

-No pasará nada, ya verás.-la tranquilizó éste entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella por instinto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Mike los miraba los soltó al instante.

-Mirar. Compramos bebida y si queréis coger maría, cogerla. A mi no me van a parar.-les sonrió con complicidad.-Necesito descansar de esta mierda de trabajo como sea, y ya que tengo días libres... Podemos ir con el todoterreno de papá.-esta vez miró a su hermana.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior pensativa.

Su hermano no era un aguafiestas ni mucho menos, pero era SU hermano. Aún que... llevaban mucho tiempo sin pasar unos días juntos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido Kate!-gritó éste poniéndose en pie.

Castle asintió a su espaldas con una sonrisa, respaldando a Mike.

Rodó los ojos sintiéndose agobiada.

-Está bien, vente.-respondió al fin en tono cansado.

Ambos chicos se chocaron la mano con complicidad, haciendo que ésta ocultara una sonrisa.

Le encantaba ese buen rollo que mantenían como si se conocieran desde hacía tiempo.

-Vendrá un amigo para hacerme compañía y no estar solo en la tienda de campaña por la noche.-dijo Mike mientras marcaba el número de Javi en el iPhone.-Por qué no querrás dormir conmigo, ¿verdad Kate?-le sonrió de forma pícara, sonrojándola.

-Claramente, no.-tartamudeo incómoda.

-Lo imaginaba.-le guiñó el ojo mientras se daba la vuelta para hablar con su amigo y exponerle el plan en un sitio íntimo.

Kate buscó la mirada de Castle medio enfadada. Pero todo se esfumó cuando éste le robó un beso con sutileza.

-Me llevaré mantas gordas para no pasar frío, aun que dudo mucho que nuestra tienda esté helada. Mas bien echará humo, rubia.-imitó la voz de Jake cuando decía su mote. La exageró haciendo que sonara mucho más agresiva, chula y ronca.

Kate sonrió de medio lado.

-Me gusta más cuando me llamas pequeña, enana...-le susurró a los labios. Castle cambió la mirada, ablandándola.-Y cuando me miras así me enamoro.-no esperó a que ella le besara, si no que se lanzó a sus labios como si no tuviese mucho tiempo más para disfrutar de ellos.

Aún que, realmente el tiempo corría muy rápido. Más rápido de lo que todos pensaban...


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, espero que este capítulo no os deje con ganas de más aún que lo seguiré pronto.**

**Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews, o por leerme en general como siempre digo.**

**Estar atentos a los próximos capítulos y que no se os escape nada, porqué habrán spoilers ocultos... :)**

**PD: Seguir comentando y dando vuestra opinión. Si queréis hacerlo por twitter o darme vuestras ideas o quejas, seguirme: NewYorkerWriter**

**Un beso! :***

* * *

Lo mejor de un viaje largo entre amigos era el recorrido. Esas horas metidas en el coche mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen y había que gritar para poder hablar.

El vehículo era enorme, claramente por algo lo llamaban todoterreno. Habían como ocho asientos y sobraban la mayoría.

Al volante estaba Mike, fijando la vista en la carretera con unas gafas de sol.

Sonreía todo el rato e intentaba meterse en la conversación. Pero debía estar concentrado ya que en el fondo de su ser, algo le decía que tenía que mantenerse alerta y no bajar la guardia.

Estarían tres días alejados de Nueva York, de la civilización y los problemas relacionados con bandas rusas.

-Un poquito de reggaeton para alegrar esto, ¿no?-gritó por encima de la música electro. Todos chillaron una respuesta común y sonrió complacido.-Ponlo Javi. Está en la guantera.

Su amigo rió mientras hacia lo que le había ordenado. Sacó un disco reluciente y directamente lo metió en la radio.

Al instante la voz de la cantante Inna comenzó a darle vida al coche.

La canción no era del todo latina, si no que alternaba los dos idiomas.

Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de música. Era de nacionalidad cubana, aún que hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en Nueva York, la sangre latina corría por sus venas.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Mike rápidamente, sin pensarlo.

Sería una buena forma para tener todo bajo control.

Y, la verdad, todo estaba saliendo genial y se lo estaban pasando como nunca.

Miró por encima de su hombro a sus nuevos amigos.

Detrás de su asiento Jake reía mientras abrazaba a Scarlet, ambos con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Sonrió al ver que conocían la canción. Jake tarareaba, mejor dicho, Scarlet era quien vocalizaba.

Estaban medio tumbados, ya que tenían tres asientos para ellos solos.

El cambio fue grande cuando desvió la mirada hacia Kate y Rick, que se besaban con cariño al fondo del coche, escondidos tras los asientos.

Ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de Rick. Solo tenía que girar la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios.  
Vio que sonreía cuando éste le dijo algo, pero no pudo ver bien qué.

-Se creen que por que se pongan al final no los veo.-dijo Mike sin levantar la vista de la carretera.-Mira la cara de mi hermana.-ajustó el retrovisor frontal con una sonrisa cargada de picardía. Cuando pudo verlos besándose alzó la voz:-¡Los que están al fondo como dos gatos en celo que se separen! ¡No veo bien la carretera!

Rick y Kate levantaron la cabeza al instante con el ceño fruncido.

Tragaron saliva con fuerza, avergonzados, al ver que era Mike quien lo ordenaba.

La cara de Kate se tornó carmesí mientras se tumbaba en las piernas de Castle.

-Eres un capullo.-rió Espósito apoyándose en el cristal de la ventana.

-Que se jodan, me han hecho conducir a mi cuando todos tienen carné.-se colocó bien las gafas de sol a la vez que su mano izquierda daba un volantazo para girar en un desvío.

-¿Has pensado algo para resolver... eso?-miró a los demás por si alguien los escuchaban, pero estaban demasiado ocupados besándose.

-No, y es lo que más miedo me da. Actuar sin planear.

-Dicen que la mayoría de veces que planeas algo sale mal, que es mejor que todo siga su curso o salga espontáneo.-susurró Espósito acariciándose la barbilla.

Él también estaba asustado por lo que podría pasarle a su mejor amigo o a su hermana.

No era de su edad, le sacaba 5 años, pero se habían caído genial desde que coincidieron en la comisaria. Mike ya era detective y él simplemente era un aprendiz que estaba viendo lo que era el día a día en la Doce.

Iban a hacer un año como equipo y era todo un referente para él. Lo había acompañado en cada asesinato para buscar pistas, pruebas... algún día él sería así.

-¡Party Hard Everyday!-todos se giraron al oír la voz de Jake. Incluso Kate y Rick que estaban hablándose en voz sumamente baja.

Ésta se incorporó, apoyándose en el pecho de Castle para ver que sucedía.

-Quitarle la cerveza a ese hombre.-dijo Mike al borde de una carcajada.

Scarlet reprimió una risita cuando le quitó la botella de la mano, pasándosela a Espósito.

-Cariño, que estoy bien. El gnomo Basilio me cuida.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Todos estallaron en la carcajada que habían estado aguantando al oír eso.

-Claro.-le agarró de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla. Juntó sus labios con los de él lentamente, disfrutando el beso mientras succionaba su labio inferior.

Todos lanzaron un silbido, divertidos al ver como se besaban.

Jake la agarró de la cintura, sonriendo en sus labios haciendo que su nariz rozara la de ella.

La mano de Castle comenzó a levantar el dobladillo de la camiseta de Kate lentamente,  
intentando que nadie los viera.

Sintió su piel ardiente al instante.

Ésta se estremeció cuando comenzó a acariciar su tripa. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos azules le sonreían.

-Hey.-susurró éste besando sus labios.

-Hey.-colocó su mano sobre la de él, guiándolo por su piel.

-¿Tenías ganas de este viaje?-le preguntó con los labios pegados a su frente. Dejó un par de besos suaves por su sien mientras ésta respondía.

-Al principio no mucho, ahora sí.-ensanchó la sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Rick.

-Parece que estés embarazada.-frunció el ceño sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. Kate se tensó en sus brazos, pero luego sonrió imaginándose la escena.

Rick atendiendo sus necesidades, acariciando su tripa todos los días, hablándole al bebé que llevaba dentro. Y después de nueve meses tener un niño de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules entre sus brazos... Sería genial.

-Que quieres, ¿chico o chica?-preguntó dejando caer totalmente la cabeza sobre su cuerpo.

-Kate, no iba en serio...

-Lo sé, pero piénsalo.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando la idea pasó por su mente.

Nunca había pensado en tener hijos con ninguna chica. Básicamente nunca había pensado en tenerlos con nadie.

Sonrió inevitablemente al verse a si mismo con un bebé de ojos azules verdosos mientras le acariciaba la cabecita intentando que durmiera.

O enseñando a jugar fútbol a un niño con una sonrisa igualita a la de su madre, pero también le gustaba la idea de enseñar a leer a una niña preciosa y lista.

-Me daría igual mientras fuera contigo.-respondió al fin haciendo círculos sobre su piel con las uñas.

-¿Y que nombres elegirías?-susurró.

Los párpados le pesaban mucho en ese momento y las caricias de Castle sobre su tripa no ayudaban mucho, si no que la adormilaban.

El coche estaba en silencio, podía escuchar las respiraciones de Jake y Scarlet a su izquierda, ambos tumbados y completamente dormidos en los asientos.

El volumen de la música había disminuido considerablemente, ahora solo podía escucharse un murmullo de las voces de Jason Derulo y Snoop Dogg.

"Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle"

Esa palabra acompañada por silbidos quedó suspendida sobre ellos.

-Si fuera chica... Alexis.-susurró con una sonrisa a modo de respuesta -Adoro ese nombre. Y si fuera chico...Nathan.-finalizó con orgullo.

No sabía porque se sentía tan lleno internamente al haber vivido esa situación por un momento.

Sería genial tener ese futuro con Kate.

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó.

Frunció el ceño al ver que no contestaba, ni si quiera en un susurro.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y comprobó que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados delicadamente y su respiración era continua, sin ninguna alteración.

Podía notarlo bajo su mano.

Sonrió. Se alegró de que fuera suya. Poder vivir esos pequeños detalles con ella. Acariciar su piel haciendo que se sintiera segura y pudiera descansar sobre su pecho.

Disfrutar de sus labios, de sus miradas cargadas de amor y sobre todo, hacerle sonreír de esa forma que provocaba una descarga eléctrica en su corazón.

Alzó la mirada inspeccionando el panorama.

Mike seguía concentrado en la carretera como lo había estado durante todo el camino. Su amigo Espósito, si bien recordaba ese era su nombre, descansaba con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla.

No tuvo que levantarse y mirar hacia abajo para saber que Scarlet y Jake dormían a su lado.

-Échate Rick, os avisaré cuando lleguemos.-le susurró su cuñado con una sonrisa.

Éste se la devolvió agradecido.

La verdad es que sí estaba un poco cansado. No había dormido mucho esa noche por los nervios del viaje y también tenía mucho cansancio físico acumulado.

-Si quieres puedo conducir yo y así descansas.-se ofreció.

Supuso que él estaría mucho más cansado. Llevar horas ante un volante era muy duro.

-Tranquilo, no tengo mucho sueño. Últimamente estoy alerta.-bromeó con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-Está bien, avísame si quieres algo.

-Rick.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que estés atento a todo.-se mordió el labio inferior dudando entre si debía continuar o no.-Protege a mi hermana siempre que puedas y nunca la dejes sola. Por favor. Prométemelo.

Castle frunció el ceño confundido ante esa extraña petición. No sabía que quería decir con eso, pero se limitó a confiar en él y sonreír.

-Te aseguro que me interpondría entre una bala y tu hermana con tal de salvarla. Te lo prometo.-acabó mirándolo con seriedad.

Mike asintió del mismo modo y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera.

Durante la conversación con Rick había estado mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor frontal.

Estaba seguro de que Castle sería la persona más fiable que podía encontrar. Sonrió satisfecho.

Rick intentó colocarse detrás de Kate sin despertarla. Puso una mueca cuando ésta se removió entre sus brazos.

Besó sus labios rápidamente mientras le susurraba:-Tranquila pequeña, soy yo.

Ésta sonrió y se abrazó más a su cuerpo.

Castle dejó que Kate acomodara la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras él colocaba un cojín que habían traído para la tienda de campaña e intentaba cerrar los ojos para descansar un par de horas.

Morfeo acudió rápidamente para hacer su trabajo, al mismo tiempo que varias fotografías se colaban en su mente a modo de sueño.

Un sueño en el que Kate y él bañaban juntos a su hijo, en medio de un mar de espuma y olor a cerezas y frutas silvestres.


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes de nada pediros perdón por no haber actualizado antes ya que se me rompió el móvil y hasta hoy he estado sin él. En segundo lugar gracias por los que seguís leyendome o habeís esperado la continuación, por los follows, favs y reviews, gracias. El final de este capítulo no os va a gustar nada JAJAJAJAJA, lo se. Pero bueno, hay que echar leña al fuego y conseguir una buena trama. Este fic va a ser bastante largo pero dudo que os aburra.**

**Y, bueno, por último deciros que espero que sigais comentando como hasta ahora, animándome a escribir y bueno, a esperar el próximo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.**

**Espero que os guste, disfrutarlo, un beso! :***

* * *

El fuego crepitaba lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos. No se oía nada, por extraño que pareciera estaban en medio de un bosque donde debían escuchar la música de la naturaleza.

El silbido de los árboles al ser movidos por una fina capa de aire o los cantos de los grillos escondidos entre los arbustos.

Tal vez por eso habían planeado esa escapada. Alejarse del ruido neoyorquino, del tráfico y la contaminación que invadía gran parte de la perfecta ciudad.

Rick se sentía limpio, pero no limpio corporalmente, como te sientes después de darte una ducha. La piel suave, los músculos desentumecidos y ese olor a gel que da gusto respirar.

No. No ese tipo de limpio.

Rezumaba pureza. Tranquilidad.

Sentía que podía al fin llenarse los pulmones de aire sin notar esa sensación de ahogo que sentía al estar en Nueva York.

Le ataban muchos recuerdos y malas experiencias que lo empujaban al borde de un abismo personal.

La mano de Kate apretando la suya con suavidad lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó antes de fijar la mirada en sus ojos verdosos.

Sonrió inevitablemente, como siempre pasaba.

Ella era la única persona que conseguía hacerle sonreír de verdad con una mirada, con un gesto... Arrancar la tristeza y remordimientos que asaltaban a todas horas su corazón intentando sumirle en una profunda depresión... Porqué Kate era capaz de liberarlo de su coraza.

-Me encanta que me sonrías, pero, podrías... No se...-se inclinó en su oído con cuidado. Quería asegurarse de que solo él era capaz de escuchara. Se sentiría mal si rompiera ese clímax tan íntimo y especial que habían logrado en medio del silencio.-¿abrazarme?

Castle frunció el ceño.

A veces le costaba darse cuenta de que Kate era su primera vez, realmente. Y con primera vez quería decir la primera vez que amaba a alguien de todas las maneras: sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño, durmiendo, enfadada, celosa... Sobre todo esa última.

Le encantaba ver como le lanzaba miradas furtivas y fulminantes a las chicas que hablaban con él o se acercaban más de lo debido según Kate. Su manera de marcar el territorio.

Simplemente ella.

Era inevitable pensar que podría dejarle, romperle el corazón e irse, como lo hizo Kyra. Las inseguridades siempre estarían presentes por mucho que no le gustara.

Curvó la comisura de la boca, consiguiendo una sonrisa ladeada y secreta.

Una sonrisa que ocultaba algo y daba mucho que pensar.

Le guiñó un ojo y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se sentara entre sus piernas, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus amigos.

Jake acunaba a Scarlet entre sus brazos. Sus labios se movían lentamente, formando palabras que se perdían en un mar de susurros. Ésta sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por las piernas de su mejor amigo.

Y le pareció tierno.

Seguramente Kate y él también se veían así. Enamorados, empalagosos, a veces locos, (Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar la cantidad de locuras que habían hecho juntos desde que se conocían. Desde robarse ropa interior hasta asaltar casas) pero felices. Siempre felices.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañado para mirar a Mike y Espósito.

Ambos ceñudos, hablando en voz muy baja sobre algo que parecía importante para los dos.  
Podía ver la tensión reflejada en los músculos de su cuñado.

"Últimamente estoy alerta."

La frase que momentos antes le había dicho a modo de broma en el coche regresó a su mente. Había intentado encontrar un significado subliminal entre esas tres palabras, pero no lo había logrado.

Los ojos de Mike permanecían entre cerrados, como si quisieran procesar lo que Espósito estaba diciéndole en voz baja.

Tragó saliva con fuerza al deducir una de las palabras que los labios de Espo gesticulaban. "Kate".

Al instante una oleada de sudor frío recorrió su espalda seguido de un sentimiento aterrador, cargado de preocupación.

Apretó a Kate con fuerza contra su pecho instintivamente, como si quisiera protegerla de todo lo que les rodeaba. Ésta se revolvió un poco para acomodarse entre sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Hoy estás en las nubes Rick.-bajó la mirada. Kate le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo estoy pensativo.-respondió éste inclinándose para besar sus labios con suavidad.

-¿En qué?-succionó su labio inferior para después rozarlo con los dientes.

-En que deberías saber que tipo de persona soy.

La voz de Rick se quebró. Carraspeo mientras agachaba la mirada e impedía que Kate observara como sus ojos se iban tornando poco a poco cristalinos, amenazando con soltar un par de lágrimas traidoras.

Ésta le colocó el dedo índice bajo la barbilla, levantándola para que le mirara.

Ablandó el gesto al notar como la mejilla de Rick estaba húmeda y su piel ardía bajo sus dedos.

Le agarró el labio inferior con el suyo, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Agradeció el contacto con su lengua. Solo con un beso podía decirle que estaba bien. La forma en que rozaba sus labios con cariño, lentamente, intentando disfrutarlo.

La palma de la mano de Kate acariciaba su mejilla, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Podía notar como su corazón latía rápidamente bajo la camiseta. No sabía el por qué de ese repentino bajón, ni mucho menos lo que había querido decirle.

Simplemente quería que se sintiera mejor para poder hablar tranquilamente con él.

En cambio Rick no sabía ni como se sentía. Necesitaba sacar a la luz toda la mierda que llevaba arrastrando tantos años. Contar su pasado tan oscuro que lo atormentaba cada día, haciéndole sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Tal vez si Kate le ayudaba podría incluso superarlo.

Inspiró profundamente para al menos relajarse.

Relajar su respiración y a la vez disfrutar del olor a cerezas que la piel de Beckett desprendía.

Desde el primer momento, el olor de Kate había sido su debilidad. Un refugio para tranquilizarse y calmarse. Conseguía atontarlo por unos momentos y reducir sus fuerzas, ayudándolo a pensar.

Ésta se había abrazado a él para proporcionarle el cariño que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Enterró la cara en la curvatura de su cuello. No quería que nadie pudiera verlo en ese estado.

-¡Eh, eh!-todos alzaron la cabeza, sobresaltados, cuando la voz de Jake rompió al fin el silencio.-¡Una estrella fugaz!-señalaba el cielo con el dedo índice con un brillo infantil en los ojos.

Se miraron todos entre si y suspiraron aliviados.

-Tío, creía que venía alguien con un machete o algo.-bromeó Espo dejándose caer en la hierba.

Después de haber informado a Mike sobre las novedades del caso quería despejarse un poco.

-Ni que esto fuera Viernes 13.-añadió Mike repitiendo sus movimientos.

Los federales llevaban el caso con mucha discreción, pero su Capitán tenía contactos y gracias a eso sabían que los rusos traficaban con personas.

Más bien mujeres para obligarlas a prostituirse y así sacar millones de dinero en negro.

Y la otra parte de personas las operaban con clandestinidad para robarles órganos y venderlos a personas famosas y adineradas que lo necesitaban.

No sabían exactamente sus pasos, y eso era lo que más le atemorizaba.

Ellos sí que sabían perfectamente donde encontrarlo. Tanto a él como a su hermana. Incluso a veces pensaba que de un momento a otro aparecerían varios coches entre los árboles pegando tiros y lo peor, arrebatando a Kate de los brazos de Castle, (desvió la mirada inevitablemente hacia ellos) y llevándosela consigo.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver la escena tan tierna que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos.

-¡Vamos¡ !Pedir un deseo!-gritó Jake de nuevo entusiasmado.

Scarlet lo empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas al césped.

Mike y Espósito se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa, para después devolver la vista al cielo, salvo Mike, que volvió a mirar a su hermana.

-Pide un deseo.-le susurró Castle apoyando la frente con la de Kate. Ésta sonrió.

Rodeó su cuello y terminó por acariciarle la nuca con cariño.

-Deseo un moreno de ojos verdes, cachitas y que lo haga genial.-bromeó.

Intentó ocultar una carcajada al ver como el semblante de Castle cambiaba a medida que contestaba.

-Y encima me discriminas por blanco.-respondió Rick fingiendo indignación.

-Ah, y que tenga una buena...

-Vale, Kate.-sentenció alzando una ceja, cosa que hizo que Kate estallara en una sonora carcajada.-Uno. Los deseos no se cumplen si los dices en voz alta.-Ésta puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.-Y dos. ¿Moreno? ¿En serio? ¿Te tiran los cubanos como Espósito?

Kate miró de reojo al aludido. Espósito no era para nada feo, al contrario, era muy guapo y tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Pero Castle era su presente y si no pasaba nada también su futuro.

-Me gustan más los ojos azules.-juntó sus labios con los de Rick en una caricia secreta.-Ya he pensado mi deseo.

-Cuando se cumpla tendrás que decírmelo.-le lanzó una mirada de pillo, provocándole una sonrisa. Tal y como a él le gustaba.

-Te quiero.-añadió. Mordió su labio inferior para después tumbarse en el césped como habían hecho los demás. Kate lo abrazó colocándose a su lado.

-Pero yo sigo queriendo a mi moreno...-susurró Beckett totalmente divertida.

-Le ha poseído el espíritu de Jim Carrey a la niña... Está hoy que se sale.-rodó los ojos riendo.

¿Que sería de él sin Kate?

Alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de la cremallera al cerrarse.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Castle desnudo de cintura para arriba agachado.

Los músculos de su espalda se marcaban a la perfección. Pero lo que más le gustaba era su pelo totalmente despeinado.

-No te muerdas el labio.-la advirtió dejándose caer a su lado.

Sentía como poco a poco sus todo su cuerpo se acomodaba a la tela del saco de dormir, relajándose.

Cada vez le parecía mejor la idea de la acampada. Había desconectado de todo automáticamente. Simplemente eran risas, besos y tranquilidad.

Después de la conversación anterior con Kate, la estrella fugaz de Jake y las bromas de su cuñado y Espósito, siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la futura boda de su mejor amigo y Scarlet.

No sabía como habían llegado a ese tema, pero le hacía gracia como había actuado Jake.

-¿Boda?-preguntó éste con un nudo en la garganta. Todos rieron en voz alta.

-Algún día tendremos que casarnos,¿no?-Scarlet le guiñó uno de sus ojos azules para tranquilizarlo.

-Pero tienen que pasar años luz para eso, ¿no?-sus amigos permanecían en silencio, expectantes ante su reacción y lo que su novia iba a contestarle.

-Claro, cuando los coches vuelen y eso...-siguió ésta con una sonrisa.

-Ah, entonces sí.

-Hay que elegir padrino y madrina.-Scarlet desvió automáticamente la mirada hacia Castle y Beckett.

Estos se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirarlos.

-¿Nosotros?-intervino Rick esta vez.

Jake y Scarlet asintieron convencidos.

-Mi mejor amigo y su mejor amiga, es lo justo. ¡Si yo me caso tú vienes detrás, no te jode!-gritó Jake en una carcajada.

-¿Tú quieres?-le preguntó Castle a Kate en un susurro. Ésta enrojeció al sentir las miradas impacientes de todos sobre ella.

-Hmmm...¿sí?-respondió en un hilo de voz. Rick se inclinó para besarla y hacer el momento más cómodo.

Sonrió bajo sus labios, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Que vivan los novios!-gritaron Mike y Espósito a la vez rociándolos a todos con latas de cerveza.

Todos saltaron, levantándose del suelo y corriendo por la explanada mientras reían como niños pequeños disfrutando de sus juegos.

-Castle.-giró la cabeza para mirar a Kate.

Estaba apoyada sobre el codo, observándolo fijamente.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su "pijama" si podía llamarlo así.

Solo llevaba puesta una camiseta larga blanca, que dejaba ver parte de sus bragas negras. Los tirabuzones le caían delicadamente por el cuello y los hombros, dándole un aire sumamente sexy.

Redujo la distancia con una sonrisa.

-¿Que querías decir con "conocerte"?-preguntó Kate haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

Y todo su miedo volvió a su cuerpo. Paralizándolo. Tragó saliva con fuerza y su reacción no pasó desapercibida para Kate.

Sus ojos se habían tornado claros, celestes y supo que algo no marchaba bien. Sus sospechas se vieron acertadas cuando Castle intentó retroceder, asustado.

-No.

-¿No qué?

No estaba seguro si sacar todo a la luz le haría bien, pero quería desprenderse de todo.

-Nada.

Kate se incorporó, cruzándose de piernas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Castle... si hay algo que quieres contarme...

-No, no lo hay.

Estaba contradiciéndose y liándola a ella. Primero una cosa y luego otra.

No sabía que hubiera algo que aterrara tanto a Castle. No había mas que ver como la miraba, debatiéndose en una lucha interna.

-Sí, sí lo hay. Y no entiendo porqué no quieres contármelo...¿no confías en mi?

Intentó acercarse más a él para tranquilizarlo. Suspiró aliviada internamente al ver que ya no retrocedía.

-No es eso Kate...

Tenía miedo de liberarse de sus fantasmas y a la vez asustarla a ella y perderla para siempre.

-¿Y qué es?

-Si te lo digo huirás y no quiero...

-Castle, no hay nada en el mundo que me asuste más que perderte. Ten claro que no me voy a ir cariño.-agarró su mano, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos.

Eso cada vez estaba intrigándola aún más.

-Es que es algo muy fuerte Kate... va a hacer que cambies tu opinión de mi.-le miró a los ojos directamente.

-Castle no...

-Sí, Beckett... Lo harás.

-¡No decidas por mi sin saber!-gritó ésta enfadada.

-Pero sí que lo sé.

-Eres un maldito cabezón...-gruño frustrada. Desvió la mirada apretando la mandíbula.

Odiaba que Castle no confiara en ella lo suficiente como para abrirse.

-Kate, estás saliendo con un jodido asesino.

Cuando volvió a mirarle una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, su mandíbula estaba apretada al igual que sus puños y pudo incluso escuchar como algo explotaba en su interior.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que el capi no se os haga muy largo y pesado y os aburra, un beso! ****PD: Seguir comentando :***

* * *

La garganta de Rick estaba llena de sensaciones que solo lo obstaculizaban a la hora de tragar.

Un nudo que se había formado al pronunciar sus últimas palabras antes de que recibiera esa mirada llena de confusión y a la vez terror por parte de Kate.

La vio abrir mucho los ojos para después parpadear un par de veces, seguramente intentando digerir esas palabras que se habían clavado profundamente su mente, dándole mucho que pensar.

Una parte de su cuerpo quería acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. La veía tan perdida en esos momentos que sintió algo en el interior de su estómago.

¿Eran esas mariposas de las que hablaba la gente enamorada?

Una punzada de dolor asaltó su corazón cuando la vio moverse, un tanto asustada, pero pensativa.

Kate siempre era pensativa.

Si su ceño se encontraba fruncido daba por sentado que algo rondaba su mente.

Había aprendido a interpretar esos pequeños detalles desde el primer momento, pero siempre a escondidas, esperando no ser delatado.

No sabía que clase de barbaridades estarían pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Podía levantarse y avisar a su hermano. Decirle que era un asesino y que no quería estar más a su lado.

Y al instante un sudor frío, helado, recorrió su espina dorsal.

Por si no fuera poco convivir con ese peso sobre los hombros durante toda su vida, eso lo haría todo más duro.

No poder abrirse ante ninguna chica por miedo a que todo eso saliera a la luz era jodido.

Siempre había pensado en eso.

Si alguna vez le contaba todo a la persona indicada podía mirarlo con asco, sorpresa y luego miedo, y justo eso era lo que no quería que sucediera con Kate.

Se quitó una lágrima de la mejilla de forma reflectiva cuando notó que ésta comenzaba a mojarse.

Todo ante la mirada ceñuda de Beckett.

Lo estaba matando lentamente con ese silencio, sentía como un llanto iba aproximándose a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Aguantó la respiración mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando Kate se acercó a él, salvando las distancias.

En silencio se sentó sobre sus piernas para después rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Cerró los ojos, dejando salir el último aliento que había aguantado mientras se acercaba.

Le estaba acariciando el pelo.

Enterrando las manos en él mientras con las uñas le rascaba el cuero cabelludo.

-Podría huir, asustada...-Castle tragó saliva con fuerza, un tanto atemorizado. Kate colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Rick, elevándola un poco para que éste le mirara directamente a los ojos.-Pero, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no eres un asesino. Nunca tendrás esa sangre fría que los caracteriza para apretar el gatillo en la cabeza de alguien, ¿sabes por qué?

Castle la miraba con admiración.

Se sentía seguro bajo sus ojos verdosos.

Le transmitían tanto amor y confianza... Esa confianza que nunca antes había obtenido por parte de nadie que no fuera Jake o su madre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz.

Se sentía incapaz de articular ninguna palabra.

-Porqué tú tienes esto-respondió ella en un susurro señalando su corazón con el dedo índice.

Castle agachó la cabeza también para mirar su pecho desnudo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente. Por mucho que se mordiera el labio inferior no servía se nada, fluían sin barreras por sus lagrimales para después deslizarse por su mejilla y barbilla.

-Ey...-Kate lo apretó con fuerza contra su hombro para que pudiera descargar su dolor sobre él.

-Joder Beckett... No puedo seguir culpándome por algo que hice en defensa propia. Se que acabé con la vida de una persona pero si no lo hubiera hecho, mi madre o yo habríamos acabado en su lugar...-sorbió por la nariz sin dejar de llorar con fuerza.

Castle era grande, más alto que Kate, pero en ese momento estaba temblando bajo sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Le agarró la cara entre sus manos y acercó su frente a la de él.

-Quiero que te relajes cariño.-susurró clavando los ojos en su iris azul claro.-Respira profundamente, ¿vale?

Éste asintió lentamente, siguiendo sus órdenes.

Inspiró profundamente por la nariz para luego soltar ese aire por la boca en un suspiro.

Kate lo supervisaba. Se inclinó para besar su cuello con delicadeza, ayudándolo.

-Eso solo ayuda a excitarme Kate...-gimió Castle tensándose por sus caricias.

Ésta sonrió tirando de su labio inferior mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pero ya no estás alterado.

Castle curvó las comisuras en un intento de sonrisa que alegró a Kate.

-¿Crees sinceramente que no lo soy?

-De todo corazón, cariño.-le sonrió con ternura, provocando una sonrisa verdadera en la boca de Castle.

Inspiró una última vez antes de quitarse de encima su pasado.

-Mi padre desapareció cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí. No por no querer tenerme, si no porqué... Tenía que irse. Mi madre nunca me dio más explicaciones y yo tampoco quería preguntar.

Se calló por un momento, cogiendo ganas y fuerzas para seguir.

Kate deslizó las manos por su espalda con cuidado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su cálida piel hasta entrelazarlas con las suyas en medio de los dos.

Se inclinó, juntando sus labios con los de él, abriéndolos en una caricia suave.

Acabó rozando su nariz con la suya.

-Mi madre me decía que me parecía mucho a él cuando era pequeño. Aún que sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, más bien tirando a gris, ella decía que tenía su mirada. Una mirada fuerte e ilusionada a la hora de hablar o pensativa cuando estaba concentrado en un libro.-sonrió débilmente.-Eso también lo heredé de él. La lectura... La pasión por las letras... Escrib..

Frenó en seco dándose cuenta de que casi confiesa su pasatiempo favorito y a la vez secreto que nadie sabia.

Kate alzó una ceja divertida y él sonrió internamente, consciente de que era demasiado lista para no haberlo captado.

-El caso es que mi madre buscó a otra persona que le hiciera feliz, que llenara el hueco que había dejado mi padre en nuestras vidas...-su voz fue decayendo-Y lo hizo. Pero solo nos metió en un infierno.

Kate exhaló el aire que había retenido involuntariamente.

-Os...¿Os pegaba?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, temiendo lo peor.

Castle esbozó una sonrisa febril.

-¿Solo eso?-Kate tragó con fuerza al ver sus ojos completamente brillantes.-Todo iba genial. Yo lo consideraba mi padre. Íbamos a pescar, jugábamos a ser soldados y hacíamos fuertes por la casa cuando mi madre no estaba. Siempre estábamos juntos.-hizo caso omiso a la lágrima que rozaba su barbilla.-Pero todo empeoró cuando cayó en la bebida...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando coger aire por la nariz. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos azules rodeados por una fina capa rojiza de irritación producida por las lágrimas retenidas.

Nunca había pensado en abrirse totalmente de esa forma. Mas bien había temido hacerlo al explotar en cualquier momento y hacerlo mal.

Lo que no sabía era el por qué salía tan fluido con Kate.

No le hacía falta detenerse y dudar entre seguir o no hacerlo, simplemente quería olvidar todo de una vez y recibir apoyo.

Apoyo que nunca había buscado o básicamente había evitado.

-Ya no había tiempo para los dos. Todo eran enfados y gritos al llegar a casa. Pero, ¿sabes qué era lo peor?

Beckett negó lentamente con la cabeza. Apretó con cariño la mano de Rick, alentándolo a seguir.

-Escuchar a mi madre llorar por las noches... Llorar porqué ella no merecía eso. No merecía a un hijo de puta que le amargara la vida y solo le hiciera daño... No. No lo merecía.-apretó la mandíbula con rabia al recordarse a si mismo abrazándola, a penas un niño de ocho años, mientras ella le decía que no pasaba nada.-Cuando escuchaba los gritos desde mi habitación me tapaba los oídos con las manos o enterraba la cara entre mis brazos, deseando que desapareciera todo...

-Eras un niño Rick.-las emociones de Kate estaban totalmente alteradas. Sentía como de un momento a otro comenzaría ella también a llorar.

¿Cómo podía haber vivido eso un niño tan pequeño?

Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Lo sé Kate...-sacudió la cabeza después de haber sorbido por la nariz.-Y los años pasaban y yo veía como crecía en un hogar roto, sin cariño... Un hogar donde solo habían discusiones, golpes y gritos. Envidiaba tanto a mis amigos...-observó como Kate lloraba en silencio bajo su mirada y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza.

Ésta lo apretó más, intentando darle ese cariño que tanto había ansiado encontrar. Ambos necesitaban un abrazo y ese fue el punto justo que hizo que comenzara a sollozar con fuerza sobre su hombro.

-No llores mi amor... Por favor.-le susurró Castle besando su mejilla delicadamente.

-Lo siento, pero...-resopló intentando calmar su llanto.-es que me parece tan injusto...

-Cariño estoy aquí.-susurró. Le cogió la cara entre sus manos y dejó un par de besos sobre sus labios, intentando calmarla como ella había hecho con él.-Siempre, ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez sonrió, asintiendo y volvió a besarle.

Rozó su nariz y absorbió su labio inferior, mordiéndolo.

Rick se separó tan solo unos milímetros de ella y continuó:

-La primera vez que le puso la mano encima a mi madre y lo vi entré corriendo y la aparté de él con fuerza. Apreté la mandíbula y los puños, quería pegarle, lo juro. Estaba harto de él, del silencio de mi madre y de todo. En el fondo ella lo hacía por mi... Se rió en mi cara y pude notar el olor rancio y regurgitado del alcohol, al igual que sus ojos oscuros inyectados en sangre. "Vuelve a tocar a mi madre y no respondo" le dije entre dientes.-se detuvo para reír en voz baja.-No se como tuve cojones para hacerlo...

-¿Qué hizo él?-preguntó Kate con una sonrisa débil ante sus últimas palabras.

-Me pegó con la mano abierta en la mejilla. Tenía unas manos enormes, ¿sabes?-sonrió para que ella se tranquilizara.

Colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Kate, cubriendo gran parte de su cara.

-Algo así.-bromeó. Y Kate sonrió sorprendida y a la vez admirada al ver como Rick se tomaba las cosas tan... fáciles y simples.

Era todo un luchador y nunca lo había sabido.

Ella si que había tenido un lugar lleno de cariño. Tal vez había discutido con su hermano muchísimas veces, pero sabía que le quería, que siempre estaría a su lado dispuesta a protegerla porqué era su hermana pequeña. Sus padres estaban llenos de vida y energía y solían hacer escapadas en familia a la nieve, o en verano iban al lago, donde tenían una cabaña.

Y lo peor era que Castle nunca había podido vivir eso, ni tampoco tenía a nadie que lo protegiera o calmara su dolor. Solo. Siempre solo.

-Me empujó y caí de culo al suelo, lleno de rabia mientras mi madre lloraba a mi lado sin querer mirarnos.-alzó las cejas con indiferencia, soltando un suspiro.-Ahí tenía... Catorce años creo. Me juré a mí mismo que iba a pagar todos los años que nos había hecho pasar...

-Pero Rick... Si os estaba jodiendo tanto, ¿por qué tu madre no denunció o se divorció?-preguntó Kate con el ceño fruncido. Se movió un poco buscando la postura perfecta y cuando rozó su entrepierna, éste dio un pequeño brinco por la sensación.-Lo siento.-dijo ocultando una risita.

-Eso pensaba yo cada día. Por una parte la mayoría de dinero que entraba en casa era por él y, además, el muy capullo la amenazó con matarme o secuestrarme si le dejaba.-entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-Cualquier madre lo habría hecho por su hijo, cielo.-le susurró Kate acariciándole la mejilla con la mano. Castle colocó la suya sobre la de ella y le sonrió con la mirada más cálida y llena de amor que podía lanzarle.

-Solo que yo estaba tan harto que necesitaba acabar con todo... Y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que pegarle con el bate de béisbol en la nuca. Un golpe seco y mortal.-acabó en un susurro, notando como nuevas lágrimas se avecinaban.

-Por eso decías lo de asesino...-Kate abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.-Rick...

Pero él no le dejó continuar, si no que ignoró su nombre y siguió relatando la historia de su vida, intentando llegar al impactante final.

-Tenía dieciséis años. Dieciséis años que había pasado al lado de un maltratador. Huyendo del colegio, trapicheando, fumando porros, chocolate... En fin. Cosas que haces cuando quieres crecer antes de tiempo o simplemente alejarte de todo.-comenzó a decir. Kate detectó un brillo melancólico en su mirada cristalina. Tal vez al recordar los momentos que pasó en esa etapa de su vida.-Llegué a casa justo a tiempo para verle levantando el puño... Iba a pegarle Kate. Pero no un guantazo, si no un puñetazo...-Ésta tragó saliva con fuerza al ver esa mirada llena de odio que ahora aparecía en los ojos de Castle, oscureciéndola por completo.-Le grité. Solté la mochila con fuerza y me tiré sobre él, golpeándolo justo en el estómago. Consiguió tirarme moviéndose con fuerza. Corrí... Corrí con todas mis ganas a mi cuarto para coger el bate de béisbol que tengo desde pequeño y que aún conservo. Podía escuchar a mi madre sollozar mientras gritaba con fuerza mi nombre, suplicando que huyera.-su voz se alzó por la rabia.-¡No podía Kate! No. Cogí el bate y conforme me gire le di en el cuello, rozando la nuca. Pero no era mi intención, joder.

Esta vez Castle no pudo contenerse y estalló en un mar de lágrimas y suspiros, dejándose caer en el saco de dormir con la cara entre las manos, intentando ahogar sus emociones.

-Castle.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior al verlo tan indefenso.

-Cariño soy un asesino, no quería matarlo pero lo hice. Todas las noches sueño con su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil, tumbado sobre el suelo de mi dormitorio, cubierto de sangre...

-Rick, fue en defensa propia, nadie te culpó de ello ni lo harán...

-¡Acabé con una vida Kate!

-¡Pero si tú no lo hacías sería él quien acabaría con vosotros! Tú mio lo has dicho antes, ¿No lo entiendes cielo? No lo eres.-siguió en voz más baja.

-La policía nos ayudó. Nos dio una nueva casa, ya que esa era suya. Nos dio esperanzas para seguir... Pero nunca pudieron dármelas a mi para vivir con la conciencia tranquila Kate.

-¿Confías en mi?-éste asintió al instante.-¿Me quieres?

-Más que a nada en este mundo.-se incorporó de nuevo dejando un tierno mordisco en la punta de su nariz.

-Pues aprende esto.-Rick frunció el ceño.-No. Eres. Un. Asesino.-dijo mientras le golpeaba el pecho desnudo con el dedo índice.-Eres mi novio. Solo mío.-resaltó haciéndole sonreír.

Una sonrisa verdadera que radiaba en medio de la penumbra de la tienda.

-Solo tuyo.-repitió éste saboreando las palabras.

-Ajá.-se quitó la camiseta con un rápido movimiento y la tiró a un lado, captando la atención de Rick.

Éste gimió en voz alta al sentir como asaltaba su cuello sin piedad. Lamiendo, besando, succionando...

Y lo mejor de todo es que al fin podía respirar. No estaba del todo convencido, pero sabía que Kate lo lograría.

Haber dejado todo atrás era la mejor sensación del mundo. Ese peso que oprimía su pecho y cargaba su espalda durante todo el día se había desvanecido y ahora solo quedaba un vago recuerdo de lo que una vez fue una tortura.

Una cicatriz interna que sanaría con el tiempo pero que al menos, se había cerrado.

-Dios Kate.-gruño cuando ésta comenzó a frotarse en su entrepierna.

-Déjame hacer que te olvides de todo.-le susurró lamiendo la parte trasera de su oreja sin dejar de moverse en círculos.

Al instante sintió como su piel se erizaba.

La agarró por la espalda, desabrochándole el sujetador.

Succionó uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir mientras ella tiraba con fuerza de su pelo.

Sentía la erección dura y necesitada de Castle bajo sus glúteos.

Sin más demora metió la mano en sus calzoncillos y comenzó a masajearla con delicadeza, observando detenidamente la reacción de Rick.

Éste se tumbó totalmente con los ojos cerrados, moviendo la cintura al compás de su mano.

-Esta noche va a ser muy larga.-dijo entredientes cuando la lengua de Kate entró en el juego.


	27. Chapter 27

Lo mejor de despertarse al lado de Kate después de una noche llena de amor, era ver su cara semienterrada en la almohada, su pelo castaño claro totalmente despeinado caer con delicadeza sobre su espalda desnuda y esa sensación de satisfacción que reflejaba su rostro inconscientemente cuando sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cargada de felicidad.

Rick guiñó un ojo ante la tenue luz que comenzaba a asaltar la tienda de campaña, filtrándose entre la tela.

Alzó un poco la cabeza para intentar ver algo a través de la miniventana situada a un lado.

Fuera todo estaba tranquilo. No se detectaba ningún movimiento, ya fuera por parte de sus amigos o de algún animal que rondara cerca, inspeccionando los restos de la hoguera que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Por el brillo amarillento que esos instantes lanzaba el sol pudo averiguar que el tiempo rozaba de cerca las dos del mediodía.

Seguramente los demás seguían durmiendo.

En eso se parecían todos entre si: eran un grupo de perezosos.

Se dejó caer de nuevo contra la almohada, abriendo la boca en un gran bostezo.

Sentía la mayoría de sus músculos contraídos y agarrotados, fruto de sus encuentros con Kate.

Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar la noche tan "movida" que habían compartido juntos...

-Eres idiota.-la voz de Kate entró a su cabeza al instante, como un susurro fugaz.

Acababan de hacer el amor por segunda vez y ella intentaba calmar sus jadeos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Yo?-respondió Rick como si la cosa no fuera con él.-Imposible, soy superdotado.

Ésta lo miró de reojo para después alzar la ceja sarcástica, fijando de nuevo la mirada en el techo. (Si bien así podían llamarlo)

-Cariño, si piensas que el principio de Arquímedes es la A.-respondió Kate reprimiendo una carcajada.

-No me refería a ese tipo de superdotados...-susurró Castle con una sonrisita divertida dibujada en los labios.

Sintió la mirada de Kate en su mejilla y luego en su entrepierna. Ésta rodó los ojos y se limitó a reír.

La risa de Beckett era uno de los mejores sonidos de los que podía gozar día a día. El simple echo de verla tan risueña, divertida y alegre le producía una sonrisa gigante.

Estaba seguro de que podría reconocerla entre un millón.

Giró completamente su cuerpo para apoyarse sobre el codo mientras analizaba la figura de Kate.

La sábana blanca se resbaló por sus piernas cuando cambió de posición, dejando parte de su miembro semierecto al aire. Volvió a colocarla en su sitio, chocando con la mano de Kate en el proceso.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, convencido de que la había despertado pero suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que todo seguía en su lugar.

Se recostó a milímetros de su rostro, solo queriendo observarla. Memorizar cada punto de su cara, aspirar su aroma que tanto lo adormilaba y acariciarla.

Justo cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su piel, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kate.

Era algo que siempre sucedía cuando se tocaban. Una descarga eléctrica que los erizaba totalmente.

Arriba y abajo.

Su mano se movía en esa dirección. Desde el hombro hasta la palma de su mano. Suavemente, como si de una caricia prohibida se tratara.

Se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo la respiración mientras pasaba esta vez, los dedos por la curvatura de su cuello.

Kate gimió en voz baja, complacida con su atención.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si no pudiera despegarse del plácido sueño que la había entretenido durante la noche, y fijó la mirada en un iris totalmente azul y a la vez familiar.

Sonrió inevitablemente y los volvió a cerrar.

-¿Así me das los buenos días?-protestó Rick fingiendo dolencia.

Le encantaba el gesto que acababa de hacer su novia. Es más, le volvía loco.

-Mmmm...hazm...cosquil...-la voz de Kate se vio amortiguada por la almohada. Castle frunció el ceño sin comprender.-Brazos.

Eso fue lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad. Entonces comprendió.

Sonrió volviendo a la carga con sus dedos, provocando que su cuerpo vibrara como respuesta o agradecimiento.

Sin dejar sus caricias se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.

Dejó tiernos besos en su mandíbula. Deseaba devorar cada milímetro de su piel en esos momento. Podía sentirlo en su entrepierna. Y sabía que ella también lo notaba...

-Ay.-susurró ésta cuando Castle capturó su oreja con los dientes.

Lo miró a través de las pestañas, aún adormilada. Pero Castle no miraba sus ojos, si no sus labios. Estaban hinchados ya que se acababa de despertar y eran totalmente apetecibles.

Ella también se fijó en los suyos inevitablemente.

Entreabrió su boca como algo involuntario, intentando aspirar un poco de oxígeno. Sus pulmones habían expulsado todo el aire que quedaba y ahora reclamaban más.

-Me encanta despertarme a tu lado.-Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.-Creo que me estoy volviendo adicto a ti.

Redujo la distancia que apenas los separaba para absorber su labio inferior con dulzura.

Ésta abrió la boca, deseosa de más.

Nunca antes había necesitado tanto a Rick como lo hacía en esos momentos. Tal vez la confesión de la noche anterior había ayudado, porqué ya no podía separarse de él.

Solo quería estar a su lado y que él también lo estuviera al suyo.

Rió en voz alta cuandó éste se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Sentía su miembro duro presionándole el bajo vientre, juguetón.

-Nos pasamos el día en la cama.-susurró mientras Castle entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y le levantaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Somos dos ninfómanos enamorados.-bromeó éste robándole un beso que les hizo gemir a los dos. Kate abrió las piernas, dejando que se metiera entre ellas.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al notar como su erección se frotaba peligrosamente con su humedad, alterando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

-Es cierto.-reconoció Kate con una sonrisa tímida. Castle se dejó caer sobre su nariz, acariciándola cariñosamente con la suya.

Se inclinó para besarlo con fuerza, mordiéndolo.

Castle la agarró por los glúteos, levantando su cintura para poder meterse en ella mejor.

-Házmelo Rick. Lento y fuerte.-gimió Kate en su oreja. El cuerpo de Castle comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente.

-No quiero que cierres los ojos.-la advirtió.

Kate asintió excitada ante la voz y la necesidad tan evidente que tenía de estar dentro de ella.

Disfrutaba observando el cambio de los ojos de Beckett según se acercaba al orgasmo.

Le levantó la pierna para hacer más fácil y placentera la penetración. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, llenándola hasta el fondo.

Abrió la boca en un gemido ronco y primitivo, al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus ojos querían cerrarse y sus dientes morderle el labio inferior, pero se contuvo por Rick que la miraba con admiración.

Volvió a entrar con más fuerza, como ella había pedido. Ésta vez fue él quien apretó la mandíbula por no gritar.

-Ohh... Dios. Rick.-gimió aferrada a su cuello. Alzó las caderas para sentirlo más y mejor. Éste seguía entrando lentamente.

Hacerle el amor a Kate era sumamente delicioso. Siempre lo había pensado y cuando realmente pudo comprobarlo sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaba en lo cierto.

Le levantó mucho más la pierna hasta colocarla totalmente en vertical. Alzó las cejas asombrado por su flexibilidad.

-Eres jodidamente flexible.-gimió en voz baja. Vibró al sentir los músculos vaginales de Kate apretar su miembro.

Ésta rió arqueándose.

-No sabes cuant...Aaahhh diossss.-Rick calló su grito con un beso voraz. La agarró por la columna, apretándola más contra él a la vez que el beso se profundizaba.

Contrajo sus glúteos cuando las uñas de Kate descendieron desde sus omoplatos, pasando por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo.

En otro momento habría resultado doloroso pero ahí solo podía sentir placer y calor. Muchísimo calor. Como se encontrara cerca de una hoguera y las llamas rozaran su piel.

-Te quiero Kate.-gimió aumentando las embestidas.

Ésta podía sentirlo dentro, muy dentro. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para hacerla gemir y además lo hacía con maestría.

Antes solía ser ella quien decidía donde, como y cuando. Mandaba sobre el chico, que claramente la daba igual donde fuera si iban a hacerlo. Y después desaparecía a hurtadillas de su habitación para probar la noche siguiente con otro.

Pensaba que sería siempre "libre" de esa forma. Pero se equivocaba.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos seguidos de espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero Rick.-gritó apretándandose contra él en un esfuerzo final.

Aprisionó sus labios cuando el orgasmo llegó. Rick se movió con más fuerza, levantándola para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Muevete Kate, por favor.-ésta asintió completamente sudada y siguió moviéndose sobre su erección, buscando la liberación de Rick.

Le cogió las manos que descansaban a ambos lados de su cintura, siguiendo el ritmo para colocarlas sobre sus dos pechos.

Castle tragó saliva con fuerza sin saber que hacer entre tanto placer.

Apretó las manos alrededor de sus senos, haciendo que Kate echara la cabeza hacia atrás, incrementando el ritmo de sus subidas y bajadas.

Era cierto que el culo de Beckett era total y absolutamente su debilidad. Desde el primer momento había querido amasarlo, tocarlo como si se tratara de su más valioso tesodo o incluso morderlo, pero su pecho no estaba nada mal.

Al contrario. No eran ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños. Se adaptaban perfectamente a su mano. Eran turgentes y firmes.

En esos momentos sus pezones estaban duros por notar el tacto de su mano.

Kate lo guiaba y le decía como y cuando tenía que apretarlos. Tenía sus manos sobre las de él. Solo que las de Rick eran enormes comparadas con las suyas, algo que además le encantaba.

Alzó la cintura inevitablemente cuando sintió que el principio del abismo se acercaba. Un cosquilleo seguido de una descarga eléctrica recorrió su miembro, estallando en un potente orgasmo.

-Ohhh joder.-gimió con uma voz tan ronca y sensual que Beckett abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo.

Cayeron los dos sobre la almohada.

Castle la abrazó contra él, dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula y labios, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sabes, a mi me daba asco que me tocaran después de tener sexo.-susurró Rick haciendo una mueca extraña con la cara. Kate levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.-El sudor... Me repugna.

Ésta frunció el ceño mientras hacía un ademán de separarse de él.

¿Acababa de decir que le daba asco?

Castle la agarró de la mano para que volviera a su lado.

-Suéltame, ¿no te doy asco?-respondió ésta con frialdad después de zafarse de su mano.

-Eh, no digas eso.-se apoyó sobre el codo para mirarla.-En primer lugar he dicho "daba" no "da". Y en segundo, aún que el sudor me repugne.-arrugó la nariz con asco.-Tu cuerpo sudado con el mio es más que bienvenido.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír pero Castle conocía demasiado bien sus gestos.

-Entonces...

-Entonces nada.-se abalanzó sobre ella mordiendo sus labios mientras en secreto, ascendia las manos por sus cintura, provocándole una carcajada al sentir como las cosquillas entraban en acción.

-Rick, para, para.-gritaba entre risas moviendose de un lado a otro queriendo escapar de los brazos de Castle que la apretaban con fuerza.

De vez en cuando éste le robaba algún beso, dejándola respirar para luego volver a atacarla.

-Cuando digas que soy lo mejor de tu vida paro.-la chantajeó. Comenzó a lamer su cuello también ya que ese era el punto débil de su novia.

-No.-gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nunca había podido controlar sus cosquillas y Rick era lo suficientemente listo como para saber en que zonas la sensación aumentaba.

Ambos jadeaban con dificultad por el esfuerzo cuando algo cayó en su tienda. Chocó contra la tela para luego caer al suelo.

Se callaron al instante, pensando que demonios era eso que acababa de chocar contra su "pared".

-¿Eso era una zapatilla?-susurró Kate un poco intrigada. No había visto con claridad el objeto, pero sí la silueta y tenía toda la pinta que se tratava de una zapatilla deportiva.

-Shsss.-le colocó un dedo en los labios, obligándola a callar.

Todo seguía en silencio. Ni el más mínimo sonido.

Comenzaban a preocuparse cuando la vz de alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿¡Queréis callaros de una puta vez?! ¡Intento dormir!-ambos estallaron en una carcajada al reconocer a Jake. Sonaba miy cabreado y eso los divertía más.

Estaban tan inmersos en ellos dos que ni siquiera recordaban estar con más personas en un lugar abierto, donde todo se escuchaba.

-¿Nos has tirado una zapatilla?-gritó Castle intentando que su tono no sonara a burla.

-¡Sí! ¡Era una de mis Nikes! ¡Como me la robe un alce o un perro salvaje o algo te voy a partir la cara!-Kate estalló en una carcajada, recibiendo a la vez una mirada muy divertida por parte de Rick.

-¡Y tú no te rías rubia! ¡Esto es por tu culpa también!-se mordió el labio inferior negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Antes de volver a tumbarse observó con detenimiento la espalda de Castle. Estaba llena de arañazos rojos y se sintió un poco culpable, pero eso le hacía más sexy.

-Kate...-la voz de Castle temblaba demasiado, algo muy poco habitual. Abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza en las profundidades de su pecho. Los dedos de Castle estaban totalmente manchados de sangre. Observó que las sabanas también tenían un ligero tono escarlata.-Se ha abierto la herida.-finalizó como un niño pequeño acobardado mientras le enseñaba su costado empapado en sangre.


	28. Chapter 28

Justo cuando una ráfaga de aire azotó la cara de Rick, su cuerpo tembló y vibró estremeciéndose.

Bufó exasperado sintiéndose indefenso. Si se movía un poco la cicatriz de su cintura protestaba lanzándole punzadas de dolor agudo e insufrible. Tragó saliva con fuerza al recordarse a si mismo empalideciendo al ver sus dedos completamente manchados de sangre.

El semblante de Kate no era muy distinto, ya que observaba la escena aterrorizada sin saber que hacer. Le obligó a tumbarse del todo mientras intentaba relajarlo. Pero por mucho que ella hiciera, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Sentía el corazón latir en su costado.

-Kate. Ay Kate. No soy una tía pero me está bajando la regla por la cintura.-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Intentó incorporarse pero otra punzada de dolor recorrió toda su zona abdominal, obligándolo a caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco. Castle era simplemente un caso perdido. Estaba sangrando y solo se preocupaba de hacer bromas.

-Voy a por mi hermano y ahora vuelvo.-respondió Kate frunciendo el ceño. Acabó de enfundarse en sus pantalones de chándal para correr un poco la cremallera de la tienda.

Fuera el frío era crudo. Las nubes habían cubrido completamente el sol impidiéndole propocionar calor o luz.

-¡No me dejes aquí Katherine Beckett!-gritó Rick asustado.

Ésta lo miró desde las alturas. Soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta y ladeó la cabeza.

-Rick. Es el único que puede ayudarnos y está a menos de diez metros de nuestra tienda. Voy a ir.-dijo con seguridad.

Su corazón se encogió al ver la mirada que le lanzaba en esos momentos. Sabía que estaba asustado y que necesitaba que ella estuviera ahí, pero si no pedía ayuda todo empeoraría.

Detuvo la mirada en la herida, analizando a la perfección su estado para poder informar a Mike.

Apretó la mandíbula al ver como uno de los puntos se había abierto, por el cual la sangre manaba lentamente sin control. Tal vez estuviera un poco infectada, ya que alrededor de la herida una capa amarillenta comenzaba a aparecer y eso solo hizo que se preocupara más.

Se agachó rápidamente a su lado, impidiéndole hablar porqué al instante fundió sus labios con los de él en un beso rápido pero tierno.

Y solo con ese gesto pudo decir las palabras exactas para calmar a Rick.

Éste cerró los ojos en medio del beso, logrando que sus músculos liberaran esa tensión nerviosa que solo los endurecía.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras Kate avisaba a su hermano.

-Vamos Rick... Piensa en... En...-decía en voz alta autoconvenciéndose de que todo iba bien.-En motos. A ti te gustan las motos. Una moto grande... Roja y negra.-su respiración se iba volviendo poco a poco regular. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quería visualizar la escena, eso lo ayudaría a calmarse.-Una carretera interminable por la que puedes ir a toda hostia mientras gritas y desahogas todo lo que tienes dentro. Llevas a Kate detrás tuya, bien apretada a tu cuerpo...Sonríe. ¿Sonríe?-frunció el ceño-Sí. Sí lo hace. Esa sonrisa que tanto adoras. Ambos disfrutais de la velocidad... Espero que no llueva porqué la moto podría descarrilar y caer los dos al suelos como muñecos de trapo y habría sangre...-abrió los ojo al instante. Sus pulsaciones volvieron a alterarse.-No,no, no. Sangre no, sangre no. Dios. Mira si soy gilipollas que no se ni consolarme yo mismo.

La cremallera se abrió con un sonido extraño pero a la vez familiar haciendo que éste levantara la cabeza en un movimiento rápido.

Mike iba vestido solo con un pantalón desgastado que seguramente se había colocado en décimas de segundo ante la urgencia de Kate. Por lo demás iba completamente desnudo, ni tan solo los pies estaban calzados.

Se detuvo agachàndose un poco ante la poca altura de la tienda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sus bíceps crecieron con ese gesto.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Rick con la mirada, buscando la causa central del problema. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al reparar en su abdomen.

-Buenos días.-se limitó a decir ocultando una sonrisa.-¿Qué tal?

Rick abrió más los ojo sin entender nada.

-Oh, bien. Estoy hormonando, por eso sangro por la cintura. Pero tranquilo, es algo normal en hombres, ya sabes.-respondió con sarcasmo.

Mike sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa para ponerse a su lado.

Hizo un ademán para quitar la sábana e inspeccionar mejor su cuerpo, pero Rick se aferró con fuerza a ella.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, buscando una explicación pero solo con ver esa mirada llena de vergüenza y como buscaba a Kate detrás de su hombro comprendió parte de la historia.

Se giró hacia su hermana que apartó la cara para que no pudiera mirarla fíjamente.

-Está bien... Deja que la aparte solo un poco.-Castle asintió lentamente.

Deslizó la sábana un par de centímetros por su cadera, para dejarla sobre su bajo vientre.

Soltó aire por la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Kate.-miró a sus espaldas, esperando encontrar a su hermana. Estaba de pie, esperando cualquier cosa. Se mordía las uñas y justo por eso pudo ver que estaba bastante nerviosa.-Ve al todoterreno y en el maletín hay un botiquín, cógelo.

Ésta asintió, desapareciendo de nuevo por la puerta de tela.

-¿Un botiquín?-Rick estaba apoyado sobre los antebrazos. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de Mike.

-Mi padre siempre lleva uno por si pasa algo...

No sabía si era más vergonzoso sentirse tan expuesto ante el hermano de Kate o que él supiera lo que había provocado la abertura de la herida.

-¿Cómo lo ves?-carraspeó antes de continuar. Se sintió imbécil al sonar tan idiota delante de Mike.

Los dos dirigieron la mirada a la herida con sincronización.

-Veo que o bajáis la fuerza follando o se te abrirá del todo y eso no es bueno.-respondió éste sin inmutarse.

La mejillas de Rick comenzaron a arder. Pensaba que era imposible que le quedara más sangre en el cuerpo después de la que estaba expulsando su herida, pero cuando la sintió en su cara, enrojeciéndola supo que no era así.

Su garganta se había secado en cuestión de segundos y la sentía aspera. Como si hubiera comido arena. Incluso su lengua casi no podía producir saliva.

Abrió la boca para contestar algo sin cagarla, pero Kate entró en ese instante con una caja blanca y reluciente.

-Déjala aquí.-le ordenó Mike sonriéndole antes de dejarla a su lado.

Kate rodeó todo el saco de dormir al igual que el cuerpo inmóvil de Rick y se colocó junto a él.

-¿Hace falta que le llevemos a un hospital?-preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Mike había estudiado algún que otro cursillo de primeros auxilios y le encantaba ver programas de medicina. Siempre se había sentido atraído por esa ciencia y al entrar en el cuerpo de policía decidió estudiar más a fondo el tema.

-No. Solo se ha soltado un punto y la herida  
está un poco infecfada.-dijo finalmente observando los ojos almendrados de su hermana. Ésta asintió frunciendo el ceño.

La comisura de Rick se curvó un poco.

Los hermanos Beckett se parecían más de lo que pensaba. Ambos tenían un físico increíble y era normal que compartieran rasgos como la forma de los labios o la nariz. Pero su sonrisa y la manera de fruncir el ceño no eran parecidos, si no iguales.

Notó una ligera presión sobre su mano. Levantó la cabeza buscando el motivo y se encontró con la cálida mirada de Kate.

Podría decirle que su hermano estaba al corriente de las sesiones de sexo que mantenían por las noches, pero prefirió dejarlo para luego y no tentar a la suerte.

Mike estaba a su lado y podía escucharlo a la perfección y eso si que sería humillante.

-Hola...-gesticulo Rick sin voz, para que solo pudiera oirle ella.

Ésta ensanchó la sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio.

Tenía unas ganas locas de acariciar su pelo castaño. Verlo tan... indefenso le estaba torturando. Su mirada era de niño pequeño e inocente.

Estaba claro que se había asustado al ver su sangre. Por un momento pensó que podía empeorar o incluso perderlo y aquello la había hecho sentir mal, muy mal.

-Hola...-lo imitó ella levantando la mano y enterrándola en su pelo inevitablemente.

A sus espaldas Mike revisaba el contenido del botiquín. Realmente estaba dándoles un poco de privacidad, ya que hacía tiempo que había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió mínimamente al escucharles susurrar. Le encantaba la forma en la que Rick miraba a su hermana y como le respondía ella. Se veían tan enamorados que simplemente le hacía feliz.

Loa antiguos novios de Kate le habían repugnado. No es que fueran malos chicos, si no que no le inspiraban confianza. La miraban con lujuria y excitación, pero no con amor, tal y como la mirada de Rick indicaba.

Y era su hermana pequeña, no un trozo de carne sin sentimientos. Por eso el estaría siempre ahí si pasaba algo.

-Rick, ¿sabes lo que son los puntos en tirita?-preguntó desviando la conversación de la pareja.

Esté lo miró cabezeando entre un si y un no.

-Son puntos como los que llevas puesto pero para heridas menores. Como comprenderás no puedo ponerme a coserte sin nada.-Castle negó rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y apretando la mano de Kate. Mike rio.-Solo tengo que desinfectar la herida y colocarte esto encima.-finalizó enseñandole el envoltorio grisáceo.

Echó una última mirada a Kate antes de que se los colocara y solo tuvo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula cuando el líquido desinfectante tocó su piel, limpiándola.

Y por ese motivo ahora estaba solo, sentado en una especie de puf, observando la nada sin saber que hacer.

Los gritos de Jake llegaron a sus oídos, haciendo que girara un poco la cabeza para ver que sucedía. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Los tres chicos corrían por el césped. En realidad iban a por Espósito. quien llevaba una pelota de rugby apretada contra el pecho sin intención de soltarla.

-¿¡Si no!?-exclamó Rick con frustación al no poder levantarse. Alzó las manos para dejarlas caer de nuevo sobre sus muslos.-¿Y yo qué?

Jake redujo la carrera a medida que lo miraba.

La camiseta de manga larga gris estaba sudada por las axilas y el cuello. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyándose en sus rodillas para coger aire sin dejar de mirarle.

-Tú. Te. Callas.-decía entrecortadamente debido a los jadeos.-Estás. Medio. Inválido.-levantó una mano para que le dejara hablar, ya que había abierto la boca para contestar. Se pasó la lengua por los labios ya que los sentía completamente secos y tosió.-La. Próxima. Vez. Follas. Más. Despacio.

Le sonrió como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura y volvió a la pista de juego, placando a Mike.

Encima que estaba aburrido, porqué no tenía nada que hacer o básicamente no podía hacer nada, todos sabían que se había abierto la cicatriz mientras estaba con Kate.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando en el proceso.

El cielo seguía teñido de nubes que amenazaban tormenta.

"Solo faltaría eso."

Dijo para si mismo. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho sin molestarse en inclinarse y sentarse correctamente ya que eso supondría otra punzada de dolor y prefería evitarlo.

Se sentía perfectamente bajo su cazadora de lana del equipo de béisbol de la Universidad. Azul y blanca. Dos de sus colores favoritos que además resaltaban su mirada.

Hablando de miradas, echaba de menos la de Kate. Suspiró.

¿Por qué la necesitaba tanto?

Había admitido que estaba enamorado de ella y eso le encantaba porqué el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero cuando no estaba con él sentía que faltaba algo. Su sonrisa, su voz, ese olor a frutas que desprendía su pelo... Esas pequeñas cosas que solo valoras cuando realmente quieres a la persona.

Y que demonios, quería besarla en ese mismo momento y que se acurrucara con él ese puf.

Ladeo la cabeza, buscando algún rastro de las dos mejores amigas, pero sin resultado.

Se incorporó un poco más para buscar mejor, pero tampoco consiguió ver a ninguna de las dos.

Suspiró profundamente mientras apoyaba las manos en la tela del puf, haciendo fuerza para levantar su cuerpo sin que le doliera demasiado. Contrajo la cara cuando comprobó que su cuerpo había sentido el movimiento, enviándole estímulos que partían directamente de la herida.

-¿Dónde vas Frankenstein?-preguntó Scarlet divertida a su lado cuando este pudo incorporarse con totalidad.

Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina que solo hizo reír a la rubia. Ésta se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Pensó en el día en que se conocieron. El día que vio a Jake comportarse como un auténtico novio. La forma en que se miraban y sonreían, como si solo existieran ellos dos.

Sonrió. Lo que hacían él y Kate cuando estaban juntos era igual.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó Scarlet un tanto extrañada.

Los ojos de Rick estaban analizándola sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Sentía sus mejillas arder ante esa mirada tan penetrante. Ahora entendía a Kate cuando decía que la mirada de Castle era transparente y a la vez oscura.

Una mirada que te decía mil cosas sin necesidad de palabras.

-Estaba pensando en la primera vez que nos vimos y en lo bien que me caiste.-dijo al fin con una minisonrisa.

Scarlet lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

Ella también recordaba ese día. Eran las primeras semanas que hablaba con Jake y le mencionó algo de su mejor amigo. Cuando lo vio aparecer le pareció muy atractivo. Alto, comprensión fuerte, y unos ojos azules muy cautivadores.

Le pareció gracioso y divertido.

Sonrió inevitablemente al acordarse del saludo que intercambiaron:

"-Hola marica."

A lo que Castle respondió:

"-Buenos días gilipollas."

Eran un par de tontos que se querían como hermanos y eso no cambiaría nunca. Según le había contado Jake crecieron juntos desde preescolar hasta llegar a la Universidad, así que habían compartido una vida.

-Creo que fue un día genial.-susurró colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza.-Además ese día le dije a Kate que quería quedar con Jake y que traería un amigo.

Castle alzó ambas cejas sorprendido. Se apoyó con delicadeza en el capó del todoterreno. Comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla animándola a seguir con la mirada.

-Le describí como eras y se puso: "¡¿Rick Castle?! No. No voy a ir."-intentó imitar la voz de Kate de una forma graciosa, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Rick.-Yo pensaba que no os conocíais. En serio.

-Nos conocíamos del instituto.-añadio Castle con un brillo nostálgico al recordar su primer encuentro.

-Ya ya.-respondió alzando las manos para que se callara.-¿Cómo le robaste el tanga?-preguntó casi en un grito intentando no reír.

Castle en cambio río en voz alta, atrayendo la mirada de Jake.

Casi choca con Espósito al pararse. No sabía que se traían aquellos dos entre manos pero se les veía demasiado divertidos.

-Porqué.-comenzó a reír. Scarlet estaba poniendo una cara rara para no reirse y eso lo hacía reír más.-Yo estaba ya en la Universidad cuando pasó eso. Era mi primer año y siempre ponen novatadas y mierdas de esas. A mi y a Jake nos pidieron robar un tanga.

-¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?-dijo Scarlet estallando al fin.

-¡No lo sé! Si no lo hacíamos creo que había que pasearse desnudo por el campus. Entonces entré y la vi. Y...-agachó la cabeza sonriendo con vergüenza.

Scarlet entrecerró los ojos.

¿Rick sonrojándose mientras hablaba de Kate? Debía estar alucinando.

-¿Y...?-repitió impaciente.

-Y te juro que no había visto antes una mujer tan extremadamente perfecta.-ésta vez si que la miró.-Fue verla allí, con una amiga y toda mi atención se dirigió a ella. Era guapísima y sentía unas ganas terribles de probar cada centímetro de su piel. Pero tenía otro deber.-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa perversa.

Scarlet masculló algo que sonó como "capullo" entre risas. Se puso a su lado, pero ella se subió en el capó, intentando quedar a su altura.

-¡Tío!-la voz de Javi hizo que girara la cabeza para mirarle, cortando la conexión visual que mantenía con su mejor amigo y su novia.-¿Juegas?

Jake miró primero a Espósito y después a los otros dos que seguían riendo apoyados en el coche. Alterno la mirada varias veces hasta que dijo:-No. Mejor voy a beber algo.

Lanzó la pelota con fuerza hacia el pecho de Mike y éste la cogió al vuelo, tambaleándose ligeramente por el golpe.

Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo su recorrido. Se detuvo en su tienda de campaña para abrir una nevera portátil. Sin evitar el contacto visual de su novia agarró una cerveza a ciegas, la abrió y se bebió la mayor parte del líquido ambarino de un trago.

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Mike pasando la pelota de una mano a otra.

Espósito se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo evidente.

-Está celoso. Solo tienes que fijarte en las miradas que está lanzándole a Rick.-se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa divertida en lo labios.

-¿A mi cuñado?-clavó los ojos en los de Espósito. Éste asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Cree que está ligando con Scarlet.-le robó el balón de las manos, dejándolo de pie en medio del césped y con la mirada fija en aquellos dos, intentando descifrar algunas de sus palabras.

-Conocía a la chica de la casa. Si estaba caliente iba y me la tiraba.-Scarlet lo miró de reojo.-No me mires así, es verdad. Era como: "Ey, ¿qué tal? Si no tienes plan hoy puedes chuparmela"-siguió Rick mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho.

Se inclinó rápidamente para poder mirarlo mejor. Sabía que Rick había sido un auténtico mujeriego sin sentimientos según le había informado Kate antes de que empezaran a salir. Pero lo más gracioso era que ella no era muy diferente él.

-¿Le decías eso?

Rick rio.

-Depende el día pero sí. Creo que una vez follamos en un patio.-negó con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Había sido un auténtico mojabragas en esos tiempos. Se pasaba el día de cama en cama, bebiendo y fumando. No había nada más que le preocupara.

-Y de repente el gran Castle dejó de buscar cama fácil para susurrar palabras de amor.-susurró Scarlet con una voz divertida.

Éste la miró por encima del hombro y resopló.

-Siempre pensé que algo así sería imposible que sucediera. Pero en el momento que alguien llega a tu vida, te enseña a querer y a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas como las sonrisas acompañadas de besos mañaneros...

Scarlet se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar eso. Acaba de decir algo tan tierno...

-Te ha dado fuerte, ¿verdad?-le susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

El aire había quedado suspendido entre ellos. Un aire mas bien helado que podía incluso cortar la respiración. El invierno acababa pisando fuerte.

Nueva York era conocida por su frío, su nieve o su lluvia, pero nunca por el sol o el calor. El verano no era una estación bonita en esa perfecta ciudad.

Observaban una tenue luz sobre las copas de los pinos. Poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, dando paso a la noche. Por eso los grados comenzaban a descender. Si no entrecerrabas bien los ojos, ya no podías distinguir casi nada en medio de la oscuridad.

-Mañana hace veinticuatro años...-dejó caer Rick sin querer romper ese momento tan íntimo que habían logrado conseguir.-Ni siquiera me ha dicho que día es su cumpleaños y si lo se es por Jake.

-No le gusta celebrarlo.-respondió Scarlet en el mismo tono. Se sentía bien apoyada en Rick. Parecía una metáfora. Alguien que te protege cuando todo lo de tu alrededor solo quiere hacerte daño. Hacía tiempo que consideraba a Castle como un buen amigo.-Piensa que es una tontería.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Quiero prepararle algo. Como una sorpresa con todos.-esperó a que asintiera para continuar.-Podemos decorar la pérgola que usamos para la comida y cena y yo podría distraerla mientras vosotros lo hacéis...

Ésta vez si que se centró en mirar sus ojos cristalinos. Alzó una ceja de manera pervertida que solo hizo sonreír a Rick.

-Eres una guarrilla sabes...-la abrazó contra él en un movimiento rápido pero cariñoso con el cual solo quería transmitir amistad.-Me refería a llevármela a dar una vuelta.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-afirmó Scarlet imitando la voz de un juez.-¿Hay que traer un notario o algo?

Castle le pegó en el hombro con cariño para después volver a fijar la vista en el horizonte. Los últimos rayos de sol se mezclaban con las nubes y proporcionaban un paisaje digno de admirar.

Por otra parte Jake se movía de un lado a otro, inquieto sin saber que pensar o hacer. 

Confiaba en Rick porqué siempre lo había considerado un hermano, y en Scarlet porqué era su novia y nunca le había fallado. 

Pero verlos tan cariñosos y juntos le estaba poniendo enfermo.

-Jake, pareces la pelota de un partido de tenis, de un lado a otro, ¿qué pasa?-Se volvió al oír la voz de Kate a sus espaldas.

Ésta frunció un poco el ceño al notar un buen rastro de ira en su mirada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que sus puños. Pero lo más visible eran sus ojos verdes, totalmente oscuros y en llamas.

-Pasa que tu novio y mi novia se divierten mucho juntos.-soltó casi con asco. Kate tragó saliva con fuerza.

Eso sonaba a traición o cuernos, según por donde se mirase.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Jake la agarró de la mano, tirando de ella para acercarla un poco más al todoterreno.

Los dos observaron con atención como la pareja reía o se susurraba, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Son amigos Jake...-estaba segura de que Rick no tenía dobles intenciones con Scarlet.

Pero, si era sincera, verlos tan... pegados estaba haciendo que sus venas hirvieran un poco. Y eso que ella no era muy impulsiva.

-¿Amigos? ¿Acaso tú y yo nos ponemos como ellos?

Jake quería gritar, pero si lo hacía todos se enterarían de ello, así que se limitó a exclamar en voz baja.

Miró al mejor amigo de su novio para después mirarlo a él. En ese mismo instante Rick abrazaba con cariño a Scarlet mientras le decía algo que no lograba entender.

Sacudió la cabeza. Jake era celoso y mucho. Incluso cuando conoció a su hermano y vio que Scarlet lo saludaba dio por hecho que mantenían algo o que ella le gustaba y no era así.

-Voy a partirle la cara...

-No. No hagas nada. Ya me encargo yo.

Demsiadas evidencias para su forma de pensar.

Salió de su escondite para colocarse frente a ambos. Rick sonrió al verla después de todo, ya que era el motivo por el cual había comenzado a hablar con Scarlet. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al notar... ¿enfado? En el interior de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos?-preguntó con demasiada brusquedad. Scarlet miró primero a su amiga, preguntándose el por qué de ese tono de voz y la mirada que estaba lanzándole en esos momentos.

Después a Rick, pero éste mantenía los ojos puestos sobre los suyos, sin inmutarse. Se encongió de hombros y con un saltito bajó del capó, pasando por su lado.

-¿A qué venía eso?-los labios de Castle se mantenían fruncidos.

Había visto la forma en que había mirado a su mejor amiga y no le gustó nada. Se limitó a arrebujarse en su cazadora y prestar atención.

-¿Estabas pasándolo demasiado bien?-la voz de Kate seguía siendo dura y eso no hacía más que romperle poco a poco por dentro.

-Solo estába...

-¿Hablando? ¿En serio? He visto como os sonreíais, os mirábais o incluso os abrazábais.-le cortó ésta acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. En otra ocasión ese gesto le hubiera hecho empalmarse al instante, pero ahora estaba tan enfadado, que le daba igual.-Solo te ha faltado besarle.

-¿Besar...?-no acabó la frase porqué el simplemente hecho de pronunciarla le sonaba disparatado.-¡Estábamos hablando!-exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Todos lo estábamos viendo Richard.-resaltó su nombre con los dientes apretados sin dejar de mirarlo.-Mi hermano, Espósito, Jake...

Rick puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndo como de un momento a otro estallaría. Eso le dolía más que cinco cicatrices abiertas de golpe. Estaba demostrando la confianza que tenía en él.

-Pero vamos, tú te empeñas en que todo lo que haces es normal.-siguió dramáticamente Kate.

Castle se levantó de un salto, con la mandíbula prieta, obligádola a retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? Que lo único que sientes es celos. Y mira que son fuertes para dudar de tu mejor amiga.-comenzó a decir en un murmullo ronco apenas audible.-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablábamos ni te has molestado en preguntar. Ni tú ni Jake. Solo habéis visto gestos y os habéis montado una película en vuestra cabeza. Scarlet es la novia de mi mejor amigo y tú -resaltó la palabra desviando la mirada a sus labios inevitablemente.-eres mi novia, y una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Me hace gracia que me quieras tanto cuando piensas que a la primera de cambio voy a traicionarte.-sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su voz se rompió un poco.

Podía ver como ella también retenía un par de lágrimas y quiso abrazarla con fuerza, besarla y hacerle saber que era solo era y sería suya. Pero el enfado superaba todo aquello. Se sentía indignado y dolido.

-Ve y pregúntale, porqué yo me voy. No quiero estar aquí ahora mismo.-la apartó para andar rápidamente hacia los árboles sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse. Cerró los puños como si eso pudiera evitarlo.

-Rick.-éste se giró y pudo ver como ella también lloraba. Negó con la cabeza y siguió con su camino hasta lograr desaparecer entre las sombras, guiado solo por el tenue resplandor anaranjado de una luna nueva.


	29. Chapter 29

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A MI HERMANA MAYOR NURIA, QUE A PARTE QUÉ ES NUESTRO NÚMERO, NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN ELLA.**

**No se que pasa con Fanfiction últimamente pero en lo que llevo de día me ha borrado ya el capítulo no se cuantas veces y es muy incómodo volverlo a subir. **

**y, gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y comentáis ya que hacéis más fácil todo y que las ganas de escribir aumenten. Se agradece chicos :) Gracias a los follows y favoritos, en general a todos y cada uno de vosotros.**

**Un beso:***

* * *

Realmente no esperaba encontrarse algo tan fascinante al internarse en el bosque, intentando huir de Kate y de sus palabras que queriendo o no se habían clavado profundamente en su corazón.

Tampoco sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Solo recordaba andar hacia el horizonte, como si no quisiera parar hasta encontrar un barranco y quedarse de pie muy cerca del borde, tentando al miedo.

Pero en lugar de eso se topó con un paraje solitario, sin ningún tipo de árbol. Más bien se trataba de una especie de semicírculo que acababa en un precipicio donde habían más abetos y pinos dando cobijo a los animales que paseaban por allí o se dedicaban a dormir.

Y, alejada de todo aquello como si fuera solo un vago recuerdo, se encontraba una Nueva York totalmente luminada.

Inspeccionó el entorno, sintiéndose dueño de todo aquello. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Soledad, silencio y un cielo totalmente estrellado para perderse un par de minutos.

A sus pies el tronco de un árbol yacía con delicadeza. Si pasabas la mano por la corteza podías notar la rugosidad y a la vez suavidad que desprendía.

Miró a ambos lados, preguntándose de donde habría salido ese tronco que en adelante serviría como respaldo a la hora de sentarse, pero no encontró nada sospechoso como el esqueleto talado que había estado unido alguna vez con él.

Se limitó a inspirar profundamente el aire que desprendía ese lugar.

Aire puro y limpió que saciaba a sus pulmones, acostumbrados al humo de un cigarro o a la contaminación de las calles de su ciudad.

Agarró con firmeza la corteza del árbol, deslizándose poco a poco hacía la hierba verde, sintiendo ligeras punzadas de dolor sobre el final de su abdomen.

Cuando consiguió apoyar el trasero en el césped, el dolor fue aminorando hasta quedar eliminado.

El cielo que en esos instantes reposaba sobre su cabeza le había intrigado desde el mismo momento en que pudo verlo con claridad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás queriendo disfrutar mejor de aquellas vistas.

No era negro como la anterior noche o como la anterior a esa, o como ninguna, básicamente. Nunca había visto un color mezclado tan bien como lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

Era cierto que la mayor parte era negra, pero por otro lado se unía un color azul eléctrico que a su vez se fundía con un amarillo febril, dándole un aspecto misterioso.

Lo único que resaltaba y parecía normal eran las estrellas que lucían blancas ante los tres colores sin ningún tipo de cambio.

Frunció el ceño cuando la imagen de un lienzo fue acercándose lentamente a su mente. Algo que había visto antes en algún lugar. ¿Pero dónde?

En realidad, el cielo acompañaba muy bien al día que estaba teniendo, ya que aún no había acabado y suponía que quedaban cosas por pasar.

Primero su herida se había abierto por la mañana y había sufrido como no lo había hecho en su vida. Después Mike le había dejado claro que sabía que hacía con su hermana por las noches, poniéndole completamente en vergüenza.

Encima tampoco podía moverse, y eso significaba quedarse sentado en un sillón mirando como los demás se divertían mientras él estaba solo, ya que Kate no aparecía por allí y como todo eso era poco, llegaba Jake con sus celos, liaba a Beckett y acababa pagándola él cuando lo único que quería era hablar con su amiga.

Bufó sorprendido ante la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado en apenas unas horas.

Solo pensar en la mirada tan fría con la que Kate le había mirado y sentía como si le hubiesen quitado toda la fuerza de repente y un nudo se formara en su garganta, taponándola.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso para después abrazarse a si mismo.

Nadie dijo que las relaciones fueran perfectas. No todo pueden ser besos, sonrisas, caricias y hacer el amor. También estaban las discusiones, los pequeños roces, los problemas, pero sobretodo los celos.

Y eso era lo que más gracia le hacía, que nunca se había preocupado por sentirlos. Al no tener una relación estable no podía reclamar nada. Ni le hervía la sangre cuando veía a su chica haciendo el tonto con otro que no fuera él.

Relajó el gesto, entendiendo parte de la cuestión. Tal vez había demostrado mucho cariño hacia Scarlet delante de Kate y los demás, pero no era su intención.

Era su amiga y estaba ayudándolo con la sorpresa, nada más. Suspiró de nuevo.

Sabía que las mejores relaciones no eran las que no tenían ninguna discusión, si no las que peleaban o en las que surgían problemas que los dos podían superar juntos.

Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar las veces que había hecho enfadar a Kate y habían acabado entre besos y te quieros. Adoraba la sonrisa que le lanzaba cada mañana al despertarse a su lado. La forma en que mordía su labio inferior o acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

Tenían un buena historia juntos. Una historia digna de cuento o que solo se veía en las series de televisión, pero eso a Rick le daba igual. Lo único que quería era que fuera eterna.

Se sobresaltó un poco al notar algo vibrando bajo el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Un nuevo mensaje de Scarlet acababa de llegar.

"No se donde estás, pero Kate ha ido a buscarte. Ten cuidado, va sola."

Sintió miedo de repente. Miedo de pensar que Kate podría perderse entre los árboles, ya que aquello parecía un laberinto interminable y la oscuridad no daba mucho que hacer.

Detuvo la mirada un par de segundos en su salvapantallas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Kate sonriendo con ganas. Había hecho esa foto sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que comenzaran a salir formalmente.

-¿Qué haces conmigo?-susurró en voz muy baja como si la imagen fuera a contestarle.

Se quedó un par de minutos ojeando las fotos que se habían hecho en esos meses juntos. Y la verdad, tenían muchísimas:besándose después de haber hecho el amor, riendo en el apartamento, en el campus, en la calle... pero la que más le gustaba era aquella que había hecho Kate mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Estaban totalmente desnudos en la terraza de su apartamento,en la Universidad.

Recordaba que era un fin de semana donde la mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido ir a casa en vez de quedarse. Es más, fue el día que conocío a Mike.

Lo recordaba porqué Jake estaba enfadado con Scarlet por celos y se habían pasado el camino de vuelta discutiendo. Pero cuando llegaron a casa debieron entrar en razón, ya que se metieron en la habitación para hacerlo mientras que ellos estaban en el sofá,intentando ponerse en situación.

Al oír los gemidos de sus amigos decidieron subir a la terraza dónde no les molestaría nadie y podrían hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, justo lo que Rick quería.

Pensaba en que si hubiera podido, hubiera regresado a ese mismo momento cuando algo crujió detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

Permaneció inmovil y rígido, dando por hecho que se trataba de algún animal que había pisado una hoja seca, pero era todo lo contrario.

-¿Rick?

Un sentimiento de alivio, felicidad y cariño iluminó la cara de Castle obligándolo a sonreír. Kate estaba sana y a salvo y lo mejor de todo, a un par de metros suyos. Pero no quería darse por vencido tan facilmente.

Alzó la mano para que sobresaliera por la superfície del tronco y ella pudiera verlo, pero en un último movimiento cerró el puño y levantó solo el dedo corazón.

Kate que se había acercado sigilosamente sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver ese gesto tan infantil por su parte.

Después de hablar con Scarlet, que también estaba enfada, ya que había dudado de su lealtad como amiga, no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a internarse en el bosque en busca de Rick.

Le debía una disculpa por lo idiota que había sido dejándose llevar por los celos y las tonterías de Jake que no tenían argumentación.

Si era sincera, ver a Rick alejándose con esa expresión triste y a la vez enfadada, hizo que las lágrimas humedecieran sus mejillas.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos dos, esperando otro final, pero no fue así.

Mike y Espósito arrugaban el ceño sin decir nada. Aún llevaban la pelota en la mano porqué seguían jugando cuando comenzó la discusión.

En cambio Jake miraba el suelo fíjamente, sabiendo que todo aquello era culpa suya. Se cruzó de brazos cuando Scarlet pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle y él se limitó a suspirar.

Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado completamente al tronco en silencio y allí estaba Rick.

Sentado con la espalda apoyada en el ese árbol,manteniendo la mirada fija en el cielo.

Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisita al verlo tan relajado. Solo que ahora fruncía un poco el ceño al notar su presencia.

-Rick.-susurró de nuevo.

Al ver que éste permanecía impasible, se sentó cerca de él, queriendo llamar su atención.

-Escucha...-comenzó a decir colocando su mano sobre la de él pero solo hizo que se removiera y se cruzara de brazos para que no pudiera hacerlo.

Kate sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho con ese gesto.

-Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de que tú me escucharas, creo que tampoco la mereces Katherine.-respondió con voz gélida.

Ese fue el detalle que faltaba para saber que estaba mucho más que enfadado. Llamarla por su nombre completo era una mala señal.

Pero tenía razón, ella no le había permitido hablar en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado cegada como para dejarle. Y se arrepentía tanto...

-Solo quería que supieras que entiendo que estés enfadado. He sido una completa gilipollas pensando eso... Pero ver que estábais tan cerca y teníais tanta complicidad me ha puesto...-resopló-Me he disculpado con Scarlet también porqué es mi mejor amiga.

Rick se mantuvo en silencio, considerando las palabras de Kate.

No era el indicado para enfadarse durante mucho tiempo y de esa forma. Eran muchas veces las que la había cagado él y ella le había perdonado.

-Solo quiero que seas mío...-Escuchó eso último y le hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¿Por qué no podía enfadarse nunca con ella? Siempre sería su debilidad. La persona que más amaba. Su niña pequeña.

Bàsicamente era su vida. La razón de su sonrisa y de sus ganas de seguir luchando contra el infierno al que todos llamaban vida.

-Te odio.-susuró negando con la cabeza.

Los músculos de Kate se paralizaron un par de segundos, pensando que lo decía en serio, pero cuando pudo ver que sonreía suspiró aliviada al ver que no era así.

-¿En serio me odias?-Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de los ojos.

No se había fijado bien en el maravilloso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Estaba tan preocupada en hablar con Rick que ni siquiera había analizado el entorno dónde se encontraban y ahora que lo había hecho podía alzar las cejas en un amago de admiración.

La ciudad se veía tan poderosa allí, alejada de todo... Por no hablar de la arboleda que la protegía. Seguramente estaba formado por pinos y abetos, como los demás árboles de ahí arriba.

Le encantaba el olor que desprendían esos dos en particular.

La imagen de la cabaña de su padre que solían visitar en invierno cobraba vida en su mente cada vez que ese aroma se internaba en sus fosas nasales.

Recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia. Jugando con el trineo rojo de su hermano o haciendo guerra con bolas nieve junto a sus padres, como un gran equipo inseparable, o mejor, una familia.

Imitó a Rick. Apoyó la cabeza en la corteza de ese viejo tronco para conseguir una vista panorámica del cielo.

Era simplemente increíble. No había visto nunca algo igual o semejante y eso que había estado en millones de lugares diferentes.

Sonrió. Siempre que viajaba con sus padres le gustaba fotografiar lugares así, con un punto mágico. Normalmente era naturaleza, cosas en que la gente no repara a primera vista como los huecos que producen la distancia de un árbol con otro mientras la luz del atardecer los alumbra. O el agua de un lago en plena serenidad.

Es decir, buscando lugares dónde dejar que su imaginación corra sin límites y lo tenía allí. En Nueva York.

Nunca había hecho falta salir de aquella ciudad que conocía como la palma de su mano y que a veces le cansaba, si no explorar lugares nuevos y pararse a mirar profundamente, como ahora.

-Odio que no pueda estar enfadado contigo porqué te amo.-contestó finalmente Rick encogiéndose de hombros mínimamente. Kate le miró de reojo satisfecha con su contestación.-Eres irresistiblemente adorable y eso a veces es un problema.

Se acercó más a él, buscando ese calor característico del cuerpo de Rick que le hacía sentirse a salvo y segura.

Éste giró la cabeza al notar su aproximación. Se mantuvieron la mirada un par de minutos. Solo queriendo observar los ojos del otro.

Kate veía unos ojos azules más claros de lo normal. Suspuso que ese era el efecto de ese lugar al que podían llamar suyo, pero lo que realmente no sabía era que el motivo de el color de los ojos de Rick era solo el amor que sentía hacia ella y las ganas que tenía de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

En cambio Rick estaba embelesado por un par de piedras preciosas verdes en las que si te fijabas bien, podías observar un par de pinceladas marrones que acompasaban la monotonía y a la vez majestuosidad de sus ojos.

Una sensación de vertigo atizó su cuerpo al sentir la colonia de Kate tan cerca. Ese olor a frutas que le encantaba degustar cuando besaba su cuello como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

Desvió la mirada a sus labios inevitablemente. Éstos permanecían entreabiertos regulando su respiración que siempre se alteraba ante la mirada de Rick.

No eran ni gordos, ni finos, grandes o pequeños. Eran algo indescriptible y a la vez apetecible. Eran unos labios muy bien pronunciados y adoraba la grosura de su labio inferior.

Inspiró profundamente cuando la lengua de Kate hizo acto de presencia en ellos, humedeciéndolos.

Se habían secado ante la necesidad que sentían de juntarse con los de Rick y no soltarse en un largo rato.

-Lo siento.-logró susurrar cuando a penas unos milímetros los separaban.

Casi no podía respirar. Sentía una fuerte presión oprimir su pecho y el único remedio era Rick.

-Dime que me quieres.-Éste se acercó más a sus labios, tentándolos, pero se limitó a rozar su nariz con la de ella.

Sus labios se entreabrieron más cuando ella cerró los ojos por inercia.

-Te quiero.-musitó aún con los ojos cerrados.

La mano de Rick ascendió hasta entrelazarse con la de Kate. Ésta la apretó ligeramente queriendo saber si era él realmente o un mal sueño.

-Dime que me amas.-repitió ésta vez con los labios rozando su mejilla lentamente. Mordió parte de su barbilla.

Se moría de ganas por avanzar un poco más hasta llegar a la piel de su cuello.

-Te amo.-respondió hipnotizada por sus besos.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo respondía con ganas ante las caricias de Rick. Podía notar como su piel se erizaba y casi no estaba ni tocàndola. Pero claro, solo él conseguía ese efecto.

Colocó su pierna enfundada en el vaquero desgastado sobre la suya en un intento de acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-Di que soy lo mejor Kate.-mordió su lóbulo provocando un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Tragó saliva con fuerza al oír ese delicioso sonido. Los gemidos de Kate eran música para sus oídos.-Dilo.

La animó rodeando su espalda con el brazo, tirando de ella poco a poco. Comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza de Rick tocó la hierba. Abrió un poco las piernas para que Kate pudiera meterse entre ellas sin hacerle daño.

-Eres lo mejor.-susurró sonriendo.

Rick también lo hizo, fascinado por como el brillo de luna se reflejaba en su cara.

Le daba un toque anaranjado y resaltaba todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, haciéndola más preciosa si eso era posible.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.-dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.-No me imagino un futuro sin ti, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus labios o tu mirada, porqué has cambiado mi mundo y mi manera de ser.-La sonrisa de Kate iba en aumento con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Rick.-Te amo joder. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, tener a un niño juntos. Nuestro.-Ésta se agachó hasta apoyar la frente con la de él.-Bésame. Bésame por favor.

Le acarició la mejilla con cariño, con el dorso de la mano.

Rick hacía lo mismo pero con su espalda. Ascendía y descendía, proporcionándole cariño y amor.

Kate se inclinó totalmente alcanzando al fin sus labios en un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado. Dejando salir todas las emociones que había retenido hasta ese momento. Mordió sus labios con voracidad, tirando y succionado, volviéndole loco.

Dejó salir su miedos e inseguridades sobre su boca al mismo tiempo que se movía sobre su cuerpo, creando una deliciosa fricción que solo hacía que la cadera de Rick se moviera al mismo compás.

-Para, para.-Rick reía ante el ataque de cariño de Kate. Realmente no quería parar, sentía su pantalón hinchado y necesitado y Kate no ayudaba en absoluto.

Si no paraba iba a arrancarle allí mismo los pantalones y se lo iba a hacer rápido y fuerte, lo que ambos necesitaban.

La agarró con fuerza por el trasero, obligándola a detenerse.

Abrió mucho los ojos al ver su pelo totalmente despeinado. Un gesto que llevaba volviéndole loco desde siempre pero ahora estaba incrementando. Su mirada se veía ahora realmente sexy y ardiente, de un verde claro que solo aparecía cuando estaba excitada.

Sonrió. Esa idea le gustó demasiado.

Sus labios seguían hinchados por sus besos y ahora parecían incluso más apetecibles.

-¿Pasa algo?-susurró ésta totalmente desorientada.

-Pasa que si sigues así no voy a poder contenerme y vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora.-respondió con seriedad mientras alzaba la ceja.

Kate miró su cuerpo debajo del suyo y por fin se dio cuenta del bulto en sus pantalones que presionaban su humedad.

-Perdón.-sonrió mientras se incorporaba en un ademán para levantarse.

Rick la agarró del brazo para que volviera a tumbarse, besando sus labios de nuevo.

-He dicho que pares en el sentido de frotarte no de besarme.-comentó divertido. Ésta alzó la cintura con fuerza hacia su erección. Rick vibró ante el contacto acompañado de un ligero espasmo.-No hagas eso...

Se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras observaban juntos la luna nueva en su máxima explendor.

El móvil de Rick volvió a vibrar. Frunció el ceño intentando averiguar de que se trataba ahora, pero acabó sonriendo al recordar que horas atrás mientras permanecía sentado en el puf, había programado una alarma para que sonara justo a las doce.

Abrazó más a Kate, enterrando la nariz en su pelo a la vez que lo besaba.

-Cariño...

-Hmm-suponía que había cerrado los ojos. Siempre hacía lo mismo y la verdad era que le encantaba que descansara sobre su pecho y que él pudiera abrazarla sintiéndose dueño de todo su ser.

-Felices veinticuatro mi vida.-le susurró para después morderle la oreja.

Kate alzó la cabeza medio adormilada para sonreirle. Trepó un poco por su pecho para succionar sus labios literalmente.

Rick mordió su labio inferior para después tirar de él con cariño.

-Gracias.-le susurró ella pasando la lengua por su labio.-Por todo.

-Siempre.-dejó un mordisquito en la punta de su nariz con una sonrisa de niño ilusionado.

Kate volvió a tumbarse sobre su pecho pensando en lo que hubiera sido si Rick no hubiera aparecido en su vida.

Y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos con la imagen de un cielo estrellado iluminado por una luna enorme que daba un toque mágico a la noche. Su noche.


End file.
